


Very Sexual Klance

by lance_space_mommy



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Anniversary, Comfort/Angst, Earth, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Klance Week, Klance Week 2017, Love, Other, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Teen Angst, klance, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 50,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: The paladins take a week off and their resting place is none other than Earth, secrets sneak into one another's ear...(my grammer sucks ass and also wanted to add that in my new one a HUGE plot twist happens)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> this is my remake of my old Very Sexual Klance fanfic.  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> The reason for that is the grammar was awful and I became nervous to post more because I hated the feeling of having bad grammar.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if i don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's the first part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins just see amazing stuff

Lance and Keith were finally alone they looked deep into each other's deep beautiful eyes and had genuine smiles on their faces as wide as can be.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
The moment was ruined when they heard the loudspeaker go off saying that all Paladins were needed in the control room immediately.  
Keith and Lance met up with the others right after they changed into their paladin armor.  
Hunk and Pidge seemed interested in their own conversation probably about creating chicken eggs or Earth-type foods because they were in space galaxy's away from Earth, and Shiro was extremely excited and no one seemed to know why.  
Allura and Coran seemed to be happy for the time being which seems to be the first time in forever and seemed to have installed curtains to cover the view outside the front surrounding windows blocking out any view to outer space in the control room.  
Lance was first to speak up with sarcastic remark saying, "Did you make us come here to show us your new window blocking curtains?"  
Everyone quietly chuckled and warm smiles showed on their faces which seemed off because not everyone normally did at once.  
Shiro said, "Guys I’ve seen what's past these curtains and you all will be excited beyond your minds."  
After the interesting comment, everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats filled with tension.  
Lance quietly spoke while getting closer, "May I?"  
Shiro nods his head fast and said," Go and show everyone!"  
Lance takes and deep breath grabs the edges of the curtains with his fists tightening and in a quick motion, he slides them with so much emphasis everyone jumped weather standing or sitting and that's when Lance started to cry.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a planet and Lance hears Keith talking to someone or something.  
> OR  
> Another short chapter of this fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's the first part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Lance opened the curtains to the planet Earth. Constellations that everyone first learned surrounded them. Pidge's eyes widened at the sight in front of them and ran up to Hunk and clung to him tightly while choking back tears Hunk held Pidge tightly tearing up and smiling.  
Lance fell to his knees was practically bawling his eyes out of joy and as Keith went over to comfort Lance, Keith had a frown on his face as Allura said," You each will take the time to find each of your family's and fill them in on everything that has and is going on and once we land we will set you off to your families and with your lions in case of emergency and once all of you guys have told me you got to your destination we will start your timer for a week then you'll report back when your week is up.  
Keith was the least excited out of them all and Shiro was the only one who knew why, but because he was so excited Shiro totally forgot or rather ignore it. They landed on an unknown island and that was the closest to them and everyone got their lions ready to go home and headed off seconds after landing successfully.  
Keith didn't want to be messed with so he took off his helmet and set everything on silent while sitting in his lion with his legs folded.  
The other team members were talking to each other through their helmets as they headed to their individual homes. They were all nervous so they traveled slower than they could have.  
No one seemed to notice Keith not talking until Shiro remembered Keith's frown and the tiny noise of Keith taking off his helmet 10 minutes prior.  
"Oh no," escaped Shiro's mouth quickly concerning the others.  
Keith was heading to the only home he knew he could stay in which was in the desert and he sat down and sent a message to Allura that he made it.  
And then something came to his mind and he went into his shack quickly and urgently grabbed food water and anything lying around from the months or years ago in which when Keith was last home.  
As he got into his lion he noticed that the other lions were approaching him.  
He suddenly got angry and on impulse surprisingly flew away to the one other place he knew as home... Korea where he was born. Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk all lost connection to where Keith was and was going but Lance had a full and had no idea on how and why.  
On the speaker inside his helmet he told Pidge Shiro and Hunk they could go home and that he himself had it already covered.  
After what it felt like forever they finally agreed and Lance headed after Keith while the others were heading home.  
Keith became in control of his thoughts after a couple minutes of taking deep breaths and he went to Korea and thanks to his lion it only took about a couple minutes to get there and he got out his lion in which he hid it in a deserted forest and headed to his parent's old house.  
With his Bayard in his right hand and helmet in the other, he headed to his original abandoned house he first lived in and the door was cracked open so he walked in and no one was inside so he took out a key he's been holding onto for years and locked the door behind him.  
He walked around and went to his parent's old room and he started to tear up as he could faintly smell his old parents sent and how he had the tiny memories of living here flash before his eyes.  
After looking around nothing important sticking out, he went to his backyard and looked at his parent's gravestones and cried on them.  
He took a deep breath and started to talk and say," Hey mom and Dad it's me Keith... mom how could you survive with such awful aliens they are world destructors!! And Dad When I was with Shiro in the blade of mamora why would you have ran out the house with me and tell me who my mom really was so I didn't have to figure it out by myself and go through all of that pain of fighting I wish I could remember the both of you like I saw you yesterday but it's been 17 years and I'm now 20...  
But I'd love to tell you about my encounters with my life  
So first off I went to the orphanage everyone was nice and I made it through school without getting into too much trouble and then I turned 18 and went to the garrison I was so excited and it seemed as if was the top of the class I stayed quiet and made sure I could do everything in my being to do good, and I think it paid off.   
It was a crazy encounter and ever since your death up till the garrison Shiro was the closest person to me he was a brother and the only source of shelter I had. So I would always stay in the background otherwise and always just be there and not do anything. Matt and he seemed to be good friends and I ended up becoming so what close to his and his father Sam. Yet for some reason, Lance would always try to one-up me and try and be better and it didn't help when Shiro went missing on the mission along with Matt and Sam Holt.  
But Lance Hunk and everyone else started to get to me after Shiro's disappearance... so I left and then he came back a while later and I was heading to the door when Lance came through the door and helped me only because he thought I was trying to one-up him. And then we went back to my shack and I explained the weird energy type feels I was getting around the area and we started to put 2 and 2 together and we found a blue lion and that now belongs to Lance which took us into space to a planet that belonged to Alteans and we woke Princess Allura and Coran from a healing pod which is crazy because they were sleeping for 10,000 years but soon after we were informed that there were 4 more lions and everyone got one which depends on you as a person so Lance got blue, I got red, Shiro got Black, Pidge got green, and Hunk got Yellow. Now we are Voltron which is a weapon to protect the universe from Zarkon which wants to destroy the universe and take Voltron from us. Which is why we left and we'll have to leave again in a week because this is just vacation. But Shiro is like a brother to me and he is our leader and I'm happy he is alive. Hunk is kinda like friends to me if I'm ever hurt he will be the first one to help me and put me in a healing pod. Pidge is like a little sister to me she loves to pick on me and to help me out with anything that has to do with technology, and she's extremely smart so she can help you do anything... and uh mom and dad I don't think you could tell but I'm... uh.... I'm gay... I have been and I just felt like I should... tell you. Now there is Lance, I consider him my right-hand man and I think I love him... from his stupid jokes how he flirts with everyone the way he will save other people from himself, how his beautiful dark tan skin is my distraction, and how I can get lost in his beautiful blue eyes, and how he can make me internally scream with his beautiful smile and his beautiful and playful voice, and I've recently figured out that... he's really strong, he's had the worst issue with being in space and so far away from his family, I wonder if that's why he ... flirts with every pretty girl in sight and how recently he's been avoiding everyone including me... so yesterday I decided to comfort him and we bonded he told her about everything that was going on every detail about his huge family how he misses them and wants to see them again and I've never been more happy because look where we are we are on earth and he can go back to the ones he loves... and today I'm staying here and then I'm going to my shack because this house is long gone and I wish I was still with you guys I feel like it's all my fault.." Keith was focused on his parent's gravestones he didn't notice Lance hiding behind a tree 10 feet behind him.


	3. Keith's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance talk about things.  
> Or  
> Another short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's the first part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

-Keith's POV-  
I took a deep sigh and headed back into the house and didn't shut it behind me because there wasn't any source of civilization for miles around I considered it was the fact I was in a huge forest.  
-Normal POV-  
Keith walked inside when he stopped in front of a door that had black letters on the painted white door that spelled a Korean word which was 키스 (Keith's name in Korean) underneath it had (forest) in parentheses which was the meaning.   
That was what his old name meant and he smiled as he whispered forest he stopped in front of the door his back straightened and gritted his teeth tightly while letting tears stream down his face because he assumed he was alone and he could let out all of his emotions.  
Lance was at the door fully aware of what Keith said, and knew why Keith was becoming tense.  
Keith took a deep breath and sighed,"ok let's do this and hopefully I can remember something about my past."  
He opened the door and fell to his knees while gasping for air at his old room... his first room... his only room... that was completely untouched from when he was taken to the adoption center.  
After what felt like forever he got up and walked in. He noticed how almost everything is extremely smaller from what he remembers, his bed was too small to lay on he still had all of his space posters on the wall, his old yet impressive for 3-year-old drawings were on the wall. His old kid ballet shoes were on his floor. He had white curtains flowing with the calm winds that blew in through his window that was left open.  
He looked around trying to memorize his room so he would never forget it. He moved his hand swiftly across is old wallpaper that was simple it was a light blue and dark red that repeated the words over again red+blue=purple  
He smiled after reading what it said and said,"only if it were true, only if purple could become a thing." He felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt like someone was watching him so he quickly turned around to see Lance standing in the doorway and had a small grin on his face and said," Hey."  
Keith took no time to hesitate and ran up to Lance and held him close not letting Lance see him in any way out of embarrassment, in which Lance caught onto and wasn’t gonna let Keith start shying away.  
Lance push Keith away and stood up straight and keeping his composer at the same time he took a deep sigh.  
Keith was startled and thought for a second oh my lord, Lance heard everything... he must not like me back until he heard Lance speak.  
"What was that red?"  
"Uhh, you heard everything I said?"  
Lance shook his head violently at that while smiling way too wide for it to be okay.  
Keith felt relief fill him as he knew what that smile meant.  
Lance said," wanna tell me something?"  
Something about that gave Keith goosebumps and he nodded slowly in case Lance wanted to say anything else before Keith proceeded with what Lance already knew what you were going to say.  
"I love you...," Keith thought Lance would say something extremely dumb but he didn't.  
Keith was in his bed sitting and didn't remember ever sitting down and the only way he noticed was when Lance spoke tenderly,"may I."  
The soon after quickly sitting next to Keith after seeing Keith nodded his head while turning his head away refusing to look at Lance because of how embarrassed he felt.  
Lance calmly raised his arm and rubbed Keith's cheek with his thumb and started to freak out because he just noticed what he was doing.  
Keith quickly turned to face Lance with a bright red blush to face Lance the love of his life with a deep maroon blush on his deep tan skin and Keith felt himself gaze down at Lance's lips and noticed Lance noticed and Lance noticed that Keith notice that Lance also gazed at Keith's lips.  
Keith being the dumbass he was speaking loudly and completely unaware," were looking at each other's lips why haven't you kissed me yet?"  
Lance had a quick growing smirk,”Wanna make purple?”  
“Please.”


	4. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance confess their crush to each other  
> Or  
> Another short chapter 
> 
> Part 4 & 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's the first part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Lance without hesitation pulled Keith into a sloppy yet passionate kiss which was quickly interrupted with his helmet going off as Allura asked him if he made it to his destination. Lance sighed and responded telling her that he had and not to worry she said okay and that was the end of it. Keith was in complete awe and started speaking way too fast and running out of breath taking constant gasps of air," Lance what are you doing- wait why did you follow me. How! And also why didn't you go to your family and then you told Allura you were home when you are with me!Lance what are you think-!"  
He was cut off by Lance kissing him again and released it with a pop noise soon after quickly saying," I love you too!"  
Keith was extremely shocked of what happened in the past 30 minutes and Lance already knew everything and said to Keith," Hey Keith after 3 days of staying here how about you come with me to meet my family?!?"  
Keith was tearing up and was choking back the tears and managed to say,"What really?"  
Lance happily replied," yeah since I am your right hand man I would proudly love to introduce you to my family explain everything and for us to bond and be a family."  
Keith smiles at that.  
Lance takes a long pause and says," what do we do now, in movies people normally fuck ."  
Keith was shocked and was opening and closing his mouth as if he was going to say something, but nothing came. Lance spoke up and stated," well imma fuck you anyways!"  
While pouncing on Keith causing him to giggle and they had a slow and steady session. Keith and Lance both not realizing they both said I love you to each other causing them to be thinking that the other was doing this because of friends with benefits.

Part 5 of "Very Sexual Klance" fanfic below  
The first day Keith and Lance spent time together and just talking and telling each other information as if their life had depended on it and/or they tell someone everything about them or they'd die, they also just enjoyed being alone together knowing they won't have this for another year. They enjoyed just sometimes sitting in silence and just sitting in a comfortable silence. Keith was just happy Lance came after him because Lance had made this trip back to earth so fun. Not only that but Keith would an to Lance's family. The 2nd day Keith found his Dad’s old camera and took pictures of everything in that house while also packing up some daily and just comforting objects that would be good use to him and on the 3rd day Lance and Keith went back to Keith's shack and picked up more stuff. Well, just some small things because technically the shack was just there as a place for Keith to live in and neatly packed it into Keith's lion and he said his goodbyes to his houses and parents then flew off with Lance to meet Lance's family the next morning as soon as they woke up.


	5. Lance's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith reach their destination  
> cough cough Lance's House cough cough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's the first part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Part 6 of "Very Sexual Klance" fanfic below

Lance knocked on his parent's door along with Keith standing next to him their fingers were intertwined and Lances grip on Keith's hand became tighter and causing his knuckles to turn white. Keith rubbed his thumb along Lance's hand to try and calm him.  
Keith said,"If you need a minute I can talk to your parents and say you needed a minute."  
Lance took a deep sigh," No it's fine it's only my parents."  
Keith was shocked and spoke,"Wait, what only your parents! What happened to your siblings and aunts and others?!?.!"  
Lance paused and spoke,"Oh, yeah... well I'm the youngest in my family so my brothers and sisters live in their own houses and so do my Aunts and uncles."

Keith did a facepalm and sighed,"oh my god I'm such an idiot not only that I said some non-logical things."

Lance put a hand on Keith's shoulder and laughed,"Keith, you are fine."

Lance quickly kissed Keith on the cheek right as the door opened and both shocked at what they saw in front of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 7 of "Very Sexual Klance" fanfic below

It was Lance's dad, whose eyes were pink showing that they haven't been sleeping well recently and has been crying.  
When Their parents noticed it was Lance they had a desperate scream as if their kid just died.  
Lance ran and clung to his parents and softly cried in their arms and they all just sat on the ground in an embrace so strong Keith thought they could possibly kill each other.  
Keith felt bad for just standing there and watching them, he didn't have a family so the whole family hugs were very uncommon to him which made him uncomfortable and the only way he could relate is when Voltron would have group hugs after victories and they didn't hug every time which made it even more uncomfortable.  
About after 10 minutes, they decided to stop the hugging and Lance said,"ok before we start talking I want to introduce you to someone."  
Keith took a gulp while Lance's parents seemed to tense up when they knew what he was gonna say considering the fact they saw Lance kiss Keith's cheek.  
Lance took a deep breath and spoke," this is my boyfriend Keith we met at the garrison and recently started dating."  
Much to Keith's surprise Lance's parents got extremely excited and were shouting," Hello Keith, I'm Lance's parent! How long have you two been a thing! Omg Lance, you got a cutie! I'm so happy! Welcome, Keith."  
They soon embraced Keith in a hug and Lance was laughing in the background but Keith's heart melted at the hug because the hug was from an actual parent who has multiple kids

Keith felt joy rise in him and hugged them back which slightly scared Lance and Keith didn't care AT ALL.  
They calmed down after a bit and said," Hello Keith just call us Mark (Lances dad's name in English-he's Mexican) and call me Martha (she's an English speaking Cuban) ...oh my I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be too clingy-"  
Keith cut her off and smiled and said politely,"Don't worry Martha it's okay!"  
Mark seemed to speak first after that,"Come on Son and Keith ..???"  
That's when Keith noticed he never properly introduced himself at all he held out his hand which was gladly shaken by Mark while saying," Keith, Keith Kogane."  
Mark took the introduction nicely while letting in Keith and Lance to sit in their living room.  
Keith let Lance's house fill his senses and took notice on how The house smells like chocolate and other sweet foods and how everything in the house reminded him of his own house how it looked cozy and how it seemed to be filled with the family atmosphere. Yet there was a difference it felt open and alive did Keith like this feeling?  
He also noted that the house felt warm and safe and made sure that nothing could possibly destroy the house and then he heard Martha speak up practically spitting out," WHERE DID YOU GO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN (and more rambling that Keith could not understand)  
Lance spoke up," ok so I was at the garrison with Pidge and Hunk... you know Hunk but not Pidge well Pidge is a girl who is extremely intelligent and can master anything that has to do with technology she small and can disguise herself well as a boy and can fool anyone, she has a family in which right now we only know her mom's alive but her father and brother were the two other people that disappeared along with Shiro. Now we have Keithy, my boy, he is attractive, skilled fighter, talented pilot, smart, does what he thinks is right, adopted, amazing person, my boyfriend and that stuff, OH MES ALSO half human half alien-"

Lance's parents seem to jump way too loudly,"Wait what really?!?"  
Keith responds with,"yeah I'm part galra, I only found this out recently, I was born on earth and also was raised- I mean also lived here my whole life recently."  
Lance spoke," He's not really an alien just has alien blood in him, he also has never shown any signs of being alien."  
Keith seemed to get uncomfortable when Lance said that, Lance took notice and his brain started thinking, what don't I know?  
"How did you find out," Martha and Mark questioned bringing Lance back to reality  
Lance took a deep breath and started," ok so we were in the garrison me Pidge and Hunk, well we were partners and well one night I and Hunk snuck out to see if Pidge wanted to practice with us well we saw Pidge leave her room with her bookbag full and head to the roof. We followed her and she explained to us about hearing people, aliens, or whatever talking on a radio Pidge made and they kept repeating 1 thing over and over again.Voltron, we then saw something fly out of the sky and it was an escape pod and Shiro was in it.

"SHIRO!! The missing pilot from the Kerberos mission?!?"  
"Yes, Shiro is a great leader who puts himself before others, he's always there to support and help in any way possible, he's the most responsible person we know and is always optimistic and is kinda like Keith he does what he thinks is right but will always listen to others to look at all options. Well then the people at the Garrison were taking him and doing some weird stuff to him that was until Keith set off a distraction and snuck into the area and took out the people hurting Shiro and by that time me Hunk and Pidge followed Keith well let's just say we got Shiro and took him to Keith's shack. After Shiro woke up we all introduced ourselves to each other, Keith told us about a weird energy he felt around this certain area of the desert well it turns out that the energy was Voltron and the energy was on only a part of Voltron and it was the blue lion one part of Voltron which is mine we'll it took us into space and we woke two people from a healing pod that they've been in for 10,000 years well turns out there were 4 other lions and Keith got red Shiro got black Hunk got yellow and Pidge got green."

 

Keith knew Lance was out of breath so he picked up," Pidge and Hunk got theirs no issue but I had to earn mines trust and after I almost died it saved me and I earned its trust. Now Shiro's was the essayist to get to because it was in the castle that we all live in now... but Shiro's belonged to the Galra leader Zarkon which made things hard. Now so this is more easy Voltron is the strongest weapon ever known to the universe, and Zarkon is trying to take Voltron so they destroy the universe. And Lance, me, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro are what makes up Voltron and Lance has been gone because be being brave and risking his life to defend the universe for us."  
Part 8 of "Very Sexual Klance" fanfic below

"And I only have 5 days left on Earth before I and Keith have to go up into space to keep defending the universe but... now let's get into how Keith found out he's galra well he inherited his mother's blade, it had a symbol on it and he didn't know what it meant so he covered it up until one time he saw the symbol on Shiro's galra helpers sword and Keith asked what the symbol meant while pointing at Shiro's galra friends sword and found out it stood for the blade of mamora which is a secret association that is Zarkon workers betraying Zarkon and going undercover to help Voltron and well Keith's Mom was a part of that so one day she came to earth and well she met Keith's dad and ended up having Keith when Keith was 3 both of his parents were dead and he was taken to an American adoption center and then yeah so well when he found out what the symbol meant, he went to the blade of mamora headquarters and found out his past and he awoken his blade causing it to turn into a sword, and the only way you can awaken a blade is if you have Galra blood in you there for Keith is an alien."

Then Martha looked at Keith with a face that said ‘is this true' Keith nodded because Lance had every detail perfectly said.

Martha and Mark stood up and said,"Well imma make a meal for all of us "and looked at Lance and said "show Keith around" and she added on saying,"your room hasn't been touched."

Lance grabbed Keith's hand and led him through the house soon to stop in front of his room and open the door he sat on his bed and gestures at Keith telling him to sit down Keith did and Lance's scent was all through the room, like coconut and saltwater. Keith never felt more relaxed in his life.

Keith held Lance's hand and said,"how you holding up."  
Lance smiled brighter than ever before along with an"I've never felt so much joy before while quickly kissing Keith on the cheek.

Before they knew it they ate and were laying on Lances Queen sized bed looking out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have thoughts and bring themselves to confess about it.  
> OR  
> Another EXTREMELY short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's the first part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Lance and Keith went over a summary of what they told Martha and Mark because tomorrow they would have to discuss with the rest of their family tomorrow because they were all coming over every single sibling ever niece and nephew grandparent uncle aunt... EVERYBODY.

When they finished she summery they both seemed to be shaken up by the whole situation.

Keith was kinda nervous to be introduced to Lance's whole family but he thought it would be fine because he's always had a thing for kids and could honestly make them die for him in 30 minutes. Keith also loved to dance which could help with getting along with the girls. They could paint his nails and do his hair, he always seemed to have a connection with kids and he seemed to get upset because he would have to adopt because he was gay. Keith decided I'll ask Lance about kids later.

Lance was also in deep thoughts "it's been over a year since I was considered missing from the garrison so I guessing they kept it secret until recently. Which makes a lot of sense because the garrison always keeps stuff hidden like Shiro but other than that I've known Keith for over years now and we've liked each other and been close for almost over a year now... so should I risk waiting another year to marry Keith or ask him while I'm on earth-"  
"Hey Lance," Keith was obviously frustrated with Lance because he had been talking to Lance only to find out Lance wasn't listening to the whole time.  
"Sorry!Sorry I was just thinking..."Lance was freaking out hoping we didn't talk out loud.  
Until he Keith with a confused look while at the same time a grin on his face,"What were you thinking about?"  
Lance wanted to right here and now scream KEITH YOU ARE THE MOST INCREDIBLE AND AMAZING THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME AND I WANNA KISS YOUR PRETTY MOUTH TO DEATH AND FUCKING MARRY ME!!!! "Keith I love you." Lance decided he should ask Keith about Marriage now.  
"Lance I love you too" Keith's red alarms went off when he knew Lance was being pure and honest and wanted to slap himself for his consistent shaking. He decided now was the perfect time to ask about kids  
Lance and Keith locked eyes and spoke at the same time  
Lance *same time as Keith*  
"What do you think about us getting married?"  
Keith *same time as Lance*  
"What do you think about us having kids?"

Silence


	7. The short talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance talk about whats been on each other's minds(very short)  
> OR  
> another VERY short part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's another part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Keith spoke first,"MARRIAGE?"  
Lance responded with,"KIDS?"

Keith took a deep breath,"I've thought about marriage but let's wait at least another year because we started to date about not even a week ago...but I am very open-minded about marriage so...uh-yeah."  
Keith sat up straight on Lance's bed with his legs crossed and folded and put his hands in the holes in the middle of his crossed legs.His face was also red so he looked down to try and avoid eye contact and hoped his bangs would cover his face.

Lance wasn't gonna take this shy Keith but he did enjoy Keith's answer.  
"Keith, I... I also want kids but we can adopt after The Galarian empire has been defeated-"  
"What if....we never come back to earth or we get hurt or...we die... or earth is destroyed-"  
"Keith....well make it through, we won't let anything happen to each other and the Galra are no match for Voltron... we will do this.."  
"Together?"  
"Together."

Part 11 of "Very Sexual Klance" fanfic below

"Now since we got that out of the way," Lance smirked

Keith was still red from their 'marriage and kid' discussion so he was still confused and pretty horny for some reason. Yet he had no idea where he was going so he said,"Yeah?"

Lance grabbed Keith by that hand and pulled him off onto the floor.

Keith was utterly confused and was standing now.

Lance took off his shirt and helped Keith take off him.  
Since they were in their pajamas they were wearing baggy sweatpants and socks.

Lance pressed a button on his phone a threw it onto his bed.

Keith's eyes widen as he looked at Lance, Lance was swaying back and forth to the beat. And then there were words.

"I don't need you sell me on reasons to want you."

Keith knew this song and he felt like he needed to sing it.


	8. Singing Singing Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance sing together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's another part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Lance jumped when he heard Keith sing.  
Not only was Keith singing, he was singing the lyrics correctly and precise he sounded beautiful and perfect.  
Keith:  
"I don't need you to search for the proof that I should."

At this point, they were both dancing to this song, and instead of you know upbeat dancing they were slow dancing and holding each other closer with every word.  
Keith:  
"You don't have to convince me, you don't have to be scared you're not enough."

Keith was still singing and Lance noticed 1)Keith knew the lyrics/song 2)Keith was good at dancing  
Keith:  
"Cause what we've got going is good"

Lance decided to speak up during the quick instrumental part,"I'll sing the male part, you sing the female part."

He felt Keith nod because Keith was resting his head on Lance's shoulder at this point smiling like a mentally insane person.

Keith:  
"I don't need reminders of all that's been broken  
I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget  
Clear the slate and start over  
Try to quiet the noises in your head"  
We can't compete with all that"

Keith chuckles and looks at Lance in the face with a wide smile that says 'don't judge me but I'm about to cry because you are amazing and I love you'

Keith:  
"So what if it's us  
What if it's us  
And only us  
And what came before won't count anymore of matter  
Can we try that"

"What if it's you and what if it's me  
And what if it's all that we need it to be  
And the rest of the world falls away  
What do you say?"

 

During that last lyric Keith was preparing himself for anything Lance will do during his part to sing the song. Yet he would feel safe with Lance no matter what came next.

Lance:  
"I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me."

Keith's eyes widened at Lance's voice it was calming safe and welcoming he wanted more, he needed more, and Lance was gonna give it to him.

Lance:  
"So I'll give you 10,000 reasons to not let me go  
But if you really see me  
If you like me for me and nothing else  
"Well that's all I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know"

Lance pulled in Keith then spun him and pulled him back in. Keith googled at this and Keith's eyes were watering at this point and he held them back for some reason.

"So it could be us  
It can be us  
And only us  
And what came before won't count anymore or matter  
Can we try that"

Both:  
"It not so impossible"

They were both shocked at how well their voices complimented each other and were both wanting to sing together more often because they enjoyed it.

Lance:  
"Nobody else but the two of us."

Keith:  
"Cause your saying it's possible  
We could just watch the whole world fall away."

Both:  
"Till you're the only one  
I still know how to see  
It's just you to say  
It'll be us  
It'll be us  
and only us  
And everything else won't count anymore  
Can we try that  
You and Me  
That's all that we need it to be  
And the rest of the world falls away  
And the rest of the world falls away  
The world falls away  
The world falls away  
And it only...us...."

 

Silence


	9. Bonding moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith just have another bonding moment  
> OR  
> a really short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> Sorry but I don't think I could bring myself to write smut  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's another part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Lance felt something wet and warm.....tears.

"Keith! Are you ok!!"

Keith was still holding back from having a complete breakdown and he was about to give in yet he kept trying to find another brick to patch the wall before it all came down.  
"Yeah, I'm good."

"Keith come here,"Lance was practically commanding Keith to do so Keith sat down on Lance's lap and pressed his head to Lance's chest.

"Let it out.." were the words that let Keith go Keith didn't care anymore he's held back emotion for the past 17 years and he was laying them go.

"That song was my parent's wedding song... they were killed from a break in by two Galra soldiers. My dad shot one before he himself was killed during that time my mom hid me in my basement closet and she told me to sing that song...over and over until the police find me...I remember singing every word while crying in the crack of the closet I saw my mom pick up the gun and aim it at the that was being beaten down and The Galra soldier came in and my mother shot him in the heart and head and the soldier shot her in the head and both dropped dead to the floor so... I forgot how long it was I was too scared to care but I was found and...yeah."

When Keith finished speaking Lance noticed Keith was sobbing and taking quick breaths like he was suffocating.

"Baby..," Lance was whispering into Keith's ear as he was hugging him and rubbing his back while in a tight embrace.

Keith smiled after about 4 minutes and said "Thanks, Baby"   
Lance smirked and calmly said,"How about I get your mind off of that?"  
Lance and Keith once again most likely had sex and woke up the next day.


	10. The small argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance wake up and a conflict comes but will it be resolved fast???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> Sorry but I don't think I could bring myself to write smut  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's another part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

A groan emerged from the back of Lance's throat as he woke up. He noticed Keith was gone and confessed to himself he was pretty disappointed Keith wasn't there. So he got up and headed to the door until he heard Keith walking up to the door and ran back onto his and pretended to be sleeping.  
Keith opened the door quietly and shut it behind him Lance smelt something familiar it was an egg omelet a family recipe and he soon felt Keith sit beside him. Keith kissed his forehead and quietly said,"Lance wake up."  
A soft huff came from Keith as he noticed Lance covered his head with a blanket. He pulled the blanket off of Lance and spoke,"I know you are awake I heard you run into your bed and I also know you are pretending to be sleeping so get your lazy butt up your parents woke me up and told me to help them make you this."  
He held up a plate and soon enough Lance was up and kissed Keith on the cheek while commenting"for your info, it's Lancey Lance, and thank you!"  
He started eating and Keith sat down and got out his phone. He turned red to only find out it was actually Lances phone and his wallpaper was a picture of Keith sleeping inside of the castle while they were in space.  
"Hey, Lance?"  
"Yes, Keith?"  
"May I ask you something?"  
"Of course anything!"

"How long have you loved me?"

"I've loved you since the Garrison but I never had the guts to tell you.. left and the feelings went away-"

Keith wanted to scream at himself when he heard that but then Lance continued," but then everything happened we became paladins of Voltron and we not only were fully aware of each other, but he got to learn about each other and have bonding moments...and yeah I'm really sorry I can't remember that one bonding moment..."

"Lance doesn't worry about it," stating it in a firm tone so Lance wouldn't fight him on it.

"Also my feelings grew even stronger it was no longer and crush it was a need... and I have a question.."

"Yes?"

 

"Do you have the mark?"  
"Mark?"

"The soulmate mark? Like the ones you get when you are going to meet when you meet and after you meet marks?"

 

"Oh kinda like how your whole world finally gets brighter once you look at them.?"

"YES!"

"And what about it?"

"Well, I wanted to know about yours I've never seen any sing If you having any type of you know the activity of having anything to do with one.."

"Oh right..." Keith turned pale at this.

"Keith, you've had activity right?"

Silence

"KEITH, don't tell me you've been lying!!!"

"...Lance.... I-"

"NEVERMIND..."

Drop drop drop

The sound of tears hitting the floor is heard.

*Keith come on just tell him you can do this all you gotta do it just-*

"Lance.."

"What?!?"  
Lances tone was cold and empty and it scared Keith but he had to.

"I have."  
Lance sat up straight at this and Keith seemed to be mad.  
"I HAVE!"  
"I JUST.."  
"UGH!"  
-SLAM-


	11. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance overhears Keith singing a song  
> OR  
> A short part
> 
> The song I wrote wrong on purpose is Satisfied by Hamilton the musical on YouTube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> Sorry but I don't think I could bring myself to write smut  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's another part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

"Keith..."Lance called for Keith but Keith was already gone he was on his way to hide in his lion.

Lance got ready and headed after Keith. Since Lance was in red before it was easy for him to get inside but not for what he about to hear Keith singing in the back room.

"A toast to the Groom (Groom Groom Groom)  
To the Bride(to the bride to the bride To the Bride)  
From your adopted brother(Keith Keith Keith)  
Who was always by your side  
To your union  
And the hope that you provide  
May you always  
Be satisfied  
AHHHHHHHH  
Rewind"

Lance was sitting down now and wanted to see if Keith had any more to sing and he did.

"I remember that night I just might regret that night for the rest of my days in a dreamlike place with a dreamlike candlelight like a dream that can't quite place"  
"Where all the guys tripped over themselves just get my praise but Lance I'll never forget the first time I saw your face, I will never be the same.  
Intelligent eyes and a hunger panged frame and when you said Hi I forgot my dang name. Set my heart aflame every part a flame this was not a game AHHHHH."  
"Number 1 I was an adopted boy so it was my job to marry rich since I was old I had to social climb for one and I was the 'prettiest' and the 'wittiest' and the American gossip its incidence. Lance was penny less oh that didn't mean I wanted him any less"  
"Number 2 it's this what it felt to be in love what the hell is that catch it's like Franklin with a key and a kite YOU SEE IT RIGHT?!?"  
"And I look over and see my sister is helpless  
And I know she is helpless  
And her eyes are just helpless  
And I knew there were 3 fundamental truths at the exact same time."  
"Number 3 I know my sister like I know my own mind you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind and if I told her that I loved him she'd be silently resigned he'd be mine she'd say she's fine but she'd be lying. But at least my precious Liza is his wife."  
Lance could hear sniffing and knew that Keith spaced out but Keith stood out straight and sang out  
"A TOAST TO THE GROOM  
TO THE THE BRIDE  
FROM YOUR SISTER  
WHO WAS ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE  
TO YOU UNION  
AND THE HOPE THAT YOU PROVIDE  
AND MAY YOU ALWAYS  
BE SATISFIED...."  
"Satisfied.."


	12. A realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance make a realization   
> Or  
> Another short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Tumblr  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> Sorry but I don't think I could bring myself to write smut  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's another part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

It finally hit Lance he was still engaged to Liza, Keith's sister....

Lance remembered when Keith introduced Liza to Lance because she was looking hopelessly in love with him. And by law, he was forced to marry her but since that was when they were 17/18 he could get a divorce because those laws have been officially banned.  
But then more came to him the Keith put Liza's happiness before his and he could have stolen Lance from Liza and married him but he couldn't. So he introduced her to Lance they got together and got Married.

And Keith was the one who walked Liza down to Lance where they got married and it all happened in front of Keith's eyes. Lance and Keith were both going to the garrison at the time so maybe Keith was hiding more than he let on.  
Keith was so selfless and let Liza take his soulmate away from him. Lance lied and said he loved her when he never did. Then... it all happened Keith disappeared from the Garrison and Lance finally knew why.  
And what Keith was singing what he sang for the after party  
Lance even recalls it," A toast to the groom, to the bride from your sister, who was always by your side, to your union, and the hope that you'll provide, and may you always be satisfied." At that point, Keith paused during his speech and looked around then started to cry while singing.

 

~3 years ago at the after party~  
"A toast to the groom"- Keith stood up from his seat and looked at Lance with so much sadness in his eyes but yet he seemed to have a passionate love in the way he looked at Lance.  
"To the bride,"- Keith ran to Liza and hugged her tightly.  
"From your sister,"-Keith held hands with Liza and was crying with tears falling off his face at an exciting fast rate.  
"Who was always by your side,"-Keith walked away letting go of Liza's hands almost happy to get her to stop touching him.  
"To your union,"-Keith held up his glass trying so hard not to break down on the floor from crying.  
"And the hope that you'll provide."  
"And May you always be satisfied..."  
After the last sentence, Keith chugged the glass of wine in his glass dropped it on the floor letting it break. He picked up the glass and squeezed it letting the glass cut him. He dusted the glass off from inside his skin and ran away.  
Lance never saw Keith again anywhere until they found Shiro and made Voltron.

He hears Keith messing with something in the room he was in but Lance couldn't see Keith because he shut and locked the room. Lance heard Keith make weird noises and suddenly heard music playing and knew Keith was dancing after a while the music turned to and heard Keith talk to himself,"Liza why did you have to choose Lance...I just I mean there were so many amazing people out there but you chose the one I wanted, now when I see Lance I have to remember he's only with me because I'm a reminder of Liza!Ugh well, red can I tell you something?"

Lance noticed the Keith chuckled at something probably red was telling Keith yes.

"Ok so I had a timer on my arm and it was counting down and it would go off when I meet my soulmate well I was in the garrison and Lance came up to me and said so you the legendary Keith everyone's been talking about? I responded with I guess so? He told me something but he suddenly stopped when my timer when off and color flooded in and everything was crazy and who was in front of me it was Lance I assumed he stopped because of my weird reaction to the alarm but I was on vibrate so I bet he didn't notice. He immediately walked away and yeah well yup, I held something under my hairline and I noticed that there was a mark that said Lance and the on the top of my neck it said McClain so I gave myself bangs and gave myself a mullet so no one could see but yeah crazy right."  
Lance smiled when he heard Keith laughing. He prepared himself to knock on the door so he did.

KNOCK KNOCK


	13. Chit Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance clear thing up  
> Or   
> Another short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> The reason for that is the grammar was awful and I became nervous to post more because I hated the feeling of having bad grammar.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

"Is that you Lance?"Keith softly spoke.

"Yes, can I come in?"

"Oh yeah one sec," Keith shouted as he ran to the door and opened it.

He gasped as Lance tacked him and hugged him tightly. Keith has no idea the Lance there for everything.  
"Lance are you okay?!?"Keith seemed to be more worried than anything.  
"Hey, Keith..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I Heard Everything."  
Keith gulped hard and looked at Lance with a face that said 'how much'  
"From when you started singing."  
"Oh uh, I'm so sorry I should just leave-"  
"NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME KEITH!"  
"O.k"

Lance looked at Keith with a big smile and said," Keith, I'm sorry I had to put you thru this I never loved Liza I was forced to she was my ticket to the garrison and she told me that if I didn't I wouldn't be able to go so yeah also I'm getting a divorce tomorrow so I don't have to deal with this and I officially can because I'm a defender of the universe and I have no need to go back to the garrison also what she did is against the law now so yeah. Also with the garrison thing I walked away cause I felt it too everything lit up I vibrated from my timer and I felt your name appear on my hairline that why I grew bangs."

Keith was in complete awe and was starting to cry and held Lance close wedging his head into the crease on Lance's neck. He looked at Lance and said," thank you."

Lance smiled and looked at Keith and said,"let's get ready for my family that's coming over."

They shared a kiss got ready and waited.


	14. The floor is Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is introduced to the family and somewhere along the lines, the floor is lava falls in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> The reason for that is the grammar was awful and I became nervous to post more because I hated the feeling of having bad grammar.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Keith was playing with the kids but the 13-year-old Jonathan is fine he's sitting there FaceTiming his girlfriend. Lance was cooking and Keith noticed the one boy was missing Chase...  
Keith told Lance to check on the kids he had something important to do. Lance sighed and said okay which was Keith's cue to sprint around the house to look for this kid. When Keith realized the kid was outside he got Lance and told him that he was going outside for some air Lance thought that was odd if Keith but considering they have been in space for a year he figured Keith wanted to make the most of it.  
Letting Keith out he waited for Lance to go back into the kitchen with the kids so Keith looked around until he heard sniffing above him. Chase was on a tree branch crying, Keith approached him slowly and spoke softly," Hey Chase... what's wrong?"  
Since the tree was huge and the branch seemed in good shape Keith sat next to Chase and hugged him.  
"Addison won't play a game with me!" Chase stated as he pouted and held onto Keith's shirt.  
"I'll play with you if you want."  
Chase, had an instant smile spread on his soft face and said okay let's go down now and I'll tell you the game Keithy!!"  
Keithy?Keith thought to himself but he did as the kid said and then Chase shouted," THE FLOOR IS LAVA!"

Keith's heart stopped for a moment because she knew he had to find something in 3 seconds. Keith jolted up and looked around and he noticed there was a tire swing and ran for it.

"3!"

Keith was still running across Lance's big ass yard and he prayed he would make it on time.

"2!"

Keith jumped and was diving into the hole on the wheel.

"1!"

Keith made it safely and was planking in the tiny amount on the wheel that was available. Chase gasped and shouted,"YAY Keith made it. I've never seen an old person do that before, Lance is too tall to do that."

Keith burst out laughing at that and to his surprise, he heard another person laughing. It was Lance in the doorway looking at Keith with wide eyes while cackling. Keith immediately stood up and smirked at Lance and said," THE FLOOR IS LAVA!!"

He noticed Lance's face went pale and by the time Lance snapped into reality Keith said,"2"

Lance shrugged and laid on the ground Keith chuckled and sat on Lance and said,"1!"

Lance was red because Keith decided to sit on Lance's crotch (classic right >;3)  
Lance smirked and sat up and bonked their noses together only for Lance to pick Keith up in bride style and accidentally squeezed Keith's butt when one kid bumped into Lance and he walked in. Lance pulled out the food and gave each kid some then they all sat at the table while Keith and Lance got them some drinks. Since they had the power of friendship on their side they got some food and talked to each other as if friends.  
"Mr.Mullet: purple furry"  
"Lance that makes no sense Mr.Mullet purple furry!"  
"There's a colon after Mr.Mullet"  
"This is a verbal conversation no one's gonna know that!"  
"FINE KEITH! Mr.Mullet INSERT colon purple furry!"

At this point, Lance was about to kill Keith while Keith was laughing too hard Lance thought Keith might die.  
"That better Lance I knew you could do it."

Lance looked at Keith with a smile they were both excited because tomorrow they could officially start dating. Lance even noticed that Keith would touch Lance barely.  
Lance did all of the touching and he needed Keith to return the feeling.  
Lance's family came in and said that Lance's grandparents would be here soon.Lance smile widens as he hears the news. He tells Keith that his grandmother always told him that he would find the right guy and Lance whispers into Keith's ear and says,"She'll finally get what she wants."  
Keith gets a light blush and when Lance touches Keith's hand Keith hesitated but soon locked hands with Lance. Lance smiled at how Keith put in an effort to do stuff he's never done before with him. They start to prepare for dinner and then the doorbell rings Grandmas here.


	15. Grandmother arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's grandmother arrives, what's gonna happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> The reason for that is the grammar was awful and I became nervous to post more because I hated the feeling of having bad grammar.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

The door opens and Lanes only grandparents come in. She locked eyes with Lance the immediately hugs him and he goes over with them everything that's been happening or the summery Keith and him went over. After he was done he took a deep breath and spoke,"Hey grandmother I want to show you, someone."  
Then he shows her Keith before Keith know it his grandmother has the biggest smile on her face,"THANK GOD YOU FINALLY GOT A HUSBAND!" While embracing Keith in a hug," Lance you got a good taste, good looking and polite," she remarks while shaking Keith's hand.  
"Margie, Margie McClain."  
"Nice to meet you Margie I'm Keith, Keith Kogane."  
During dinner was Keith's least favorite part because of one thing one word nine letters  
Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N-S

1)Q~How'd you two meet?  
A~At the Garrison we were in the same class.

2)Q~Lance when did you know you loved Keith?  
A~When I first talked to him in the Garrison, we had a partner project and they were assigned and I got assigned with Keith so I and Keith worked together and I fell for him.  
Keith remembered that day it was during class when he walked up to me and said so your Keith and stuff and I said yeah that's while we were working and while we were working our alarms went off and he walked off to Hunk probably to tell him about it and I think that's why we failed that project.  
It took a while to notice he was asked a question.

3)Q~How did you manage to fall in love with Lance, Keith?  
A~He made me happy and he would support me on anything anytime.  
Lance recalls that him and Keith became closer after Shiro disappeared and the clone Shiro sabotaged the castle and then Keith had his blade in his hand and he was in his suit he seemed just as surprised because he woke up in this and he ran into the danger head on and was knocked out unconscious after he killed Lotor and found Shiro, he was punched in the face by Lotor's partner's at the same time Keith stabbed them in the chest. After that Keith was a mess and when to Lance to vent and still now Keith will have those days where he just mentally collapsed and Lance would be the one to take care of him.  
Then they found Matt and everything seemed to tone down even though they only beat half of the Galarian empire hopefully during this year he will to even better and destroy the other half perfectly.

Then when Lance looked up everyone at the table seemed to be getting ready to leave because it was past 11 so until Lance and Keith went to bed Lance was talking to his parent while Keith and Lance's grandmother were having their own private party.


	16. Late night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance towel falls  
> OR  
> a short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Keith and Lance called out for the night since everyone was returning home because none packed to stay the night. Lance was glad though so no one would try and do anything stupid while he was asleep. Keith, on the other hand, thought Lance was upset that he couldn't spend more time with their family. After Keith finished his shower and returned to his room he looked at the window and smiled.  
He smiled that he had Lance. How lucky he was because of it until he heard a thunk. Keith ran into the bathroom to find Lance passed out on the floor in his towel. Keith picked him up and started to carry Lance back to his bed Lance woke up and saw Keith in his face and jumped too fast and realized that 1)Keith was trying to help  
2)Lance moved too fast  
3)his towel fell off  
4)Lance was pinning Keith on the floor since they both fell down.  
5)Lance was naked on top of Keith in Lance's room  
6)This was embarrassing

 

"Lance...you are naked...."Keith said quietly while covering his face with his hands.  
Keith has never seen Lance but has felt him the only reason why is because they do under the covers in the dark.  
"Wha- OMG IM SO SORRY!!" Lance's voice was a pitch higher than he hoped for and jumped off of Keith and covered his dick with a towel.  
Laughter filled the room shortly after.

"Keith...why are you laughing?" Lance questioned quietly.

"I mean it was a matter of time just saying,"Keith remarked making Lance smirk.

"What exactly are you implying?"Lance said.

Keith honestly wasn't trying to imply anything so he said,"nothing, but what did YOU think I was implying? Lance gasped at this and turned red which means he was implying for them to both have sex in the bathroom with the lights on. Obviously, Keith caught on and turned red which gave Lance happiness knowing Keith never said no. Lance took Keith by the arm and took him to the downstairs bathroom so they would wake Lance's parents. As you know they walked into the bathroom Lance impatiently striped Keith down and stood there and Keith turned dark red when Keith heard Lance let out a soft,"wow."  
Let's just say they host in the shower turned it on a had a STEAMY sex shower session.


	17. Keith sings again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith re-sings satisfied and it's by Hamilton and I believe that this the correct version of the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3 <3

After they had their fun Lance carried Keith to bed around 3 in the morning he looked at Keith and noticed he was awake and looking at the ceiling.  
"Keith are you okay?"  
Screaming starts," OMFG LANCE DON'T DO THAT!"  
"Sorry, but are you okay?!?"

Keith was confused but quickly remembered what he was doing."Don't worry I was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"....Liza......"

Keith and Lance could both feel each other stiffen and Keith should have just lied and said you or something flirty. He was expecting a giant lecture about he had no feeling for Liza and how Lance loved Keith the whole time and junk like that. At this point, Lance's mind was going crazy and thoughts flooded is.  
Did Keith not love him  
Did Keith not believe Lance  
Did Keith think that Lance doesn't exciting him  
Did Keith think Lance really loves Liza  
Did Keith not know his sister was already married to another person  
Was Keith having second thoughts  
Lance took a deep breath telling himself it nothing but was still worried something was wrong.  
It seemed as if Keith was reading Lance's mind  
"Lance don't worry I know we love each other I was just thinking about how she was "in love with you" and all yet I realized while I was singing I was singing it all wrong.."  
"Then sing it correctly this time."  
At this point, Keith jolted up and took a deep breath knowing however much he argued he was still gonna have to sing.

"Start when you feel ready," Lance mumbled out as he watches a tired Keith stand up and take a deep breath.

Then Keith sang…


	18. Boyfriends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more Klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Lance ran to Keith and practically trying to race himself to Keith. Lance grabbed Keith and held him like Keith would disappear if I did Keith and Lance sobbed into Keith's arms and Lance started to speak," Keith, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me you are so selfless that it makes the strongest people crack. The fact you put your sister before yourself is incredible. How you could hold a straight face through all the pain you went through is incredible. I love you so much that not even words can describe how much I love you. I love you isn't even good enough for what I feel for you. You are beautiful with your gorgeous black hair, your stunning purple eyes, and beautiful body. My love for you could kill the Galarian empire with just a breath.I refuse to ever think about you being harmed because I would stop it at any costs. I would do anything for you. Let's have as many kids as you like let's get married after we take down the Galarian empire. I need you. I want you...  
And Keith you are perfect."

Keith looked at Lance and had a smile on his face so wide that looked like it hurt. Yet it was pure and full of love that meant everything Lance had said. Keith and Lance went through hell and back through each of the 7 years and when they were back into space they were positive they were gonna destroy the Galarian empire if it was the last thing they'd do.

That night they fell in each other's arms and it was hot like a comfortable hot and Keith and Lance ended up spooning Keith was little spoon and Lance was big spoon and Lance nuzzled his head into Keith's hair taking mental notes that Keith smelt fucking amazing and his hair was also extremely soft. And Keith had muscles and his skin was smooth and soft and had the most calming body warmth ever. Not to mention he was also pretty thick. Keith noticed that Lance wasn't as muscular but was very strong and his hair was fluffy and curly (yeah he straightens his hair every day) and his skin was beautiful it was a light brown and decorated with freckles that were beyond cute and reminded Keith of the stars. Lance's lips were small but were smooth and perfect. Keith's lips were rough and big and that made him very "sexy" and to top it off Lance took note of Keith perfect teeth they were white and as straight as a ruler. Lance's teeth were the exact same but Lance didn't like them anyways so he never understood why Keith found his teeth extremely attractive. Keith and Lance both shave their facial hair because who the fuck doesn't?  
But when they spooned it was like their body's perfectly aligned and were made for each other. Lance woke up first in the morning and took it to his advantage he wanted to see Keith's marks so he first did the mark behind his head underneath him hairline. Lance took his hand and sipped Keith's mullet so he could see the mark and Lance froze and blushed when he was McClain just as Keith said it was and it was written in calligraphy with blue ink. Lance sat up at got off the bed without waking Keith up and looked at Keith sleeping face how innocent. Lance took his hand and wiped Keith's bangs up only to reveal a name Lance didn't recognize Lance read Luke.  
Lance was extremely pissed and woke up Keith shouting," Who the fuck is Luke?!?"  
Keith looked terrified and said,"WHAT'S HAPPENING to DO WE NEED THE LIONS!?!"  
Lance was holding back laughter but pointed to Keith's forehead and said," Who the fuck is Luke?!?"  
Keith was wide-eyed and said while getting up," Follow me."  
Keith didn't hesitate and grabbed Lance by the hand and took him to the bathroom and commanded Lance to sit. Lance did as told and looked at Keith as he grabbed a cloth and got it wet and started to wipe his forehead and after a minute he showed Lance the towel and said," I used foundation and eyeliner to cover up your name and write Luke."  
"Why?"  
"Well it's been on for a couple days now and this crap is hard to wash off so I never really tried until now to get it off and also I didn't know you liked me until 6 days ago.

Lance started laughing I'm such an idiot. Keith and Lance sat on the bathroom floor for 10 minutes laughing until they had to get ready to sign the divorce papers.  
The got ready and drove up and signed the papers after they were done Keith talked to Liza about random crap and they told Lance about how they would write each other letter and once Keith wrote a letter to Liza that said  
~I should tell yah I used to think of pie each night and rub my nipples and start moaning with delight~

"WHY WOULD YOU WRITE THAT," Lance screamed.

They all burst out in laughter and They finished catching up said their goodbyes and headed home Lance and Keith packed up Lance's room and they were relaxing in Lance's room and Keith said," You wanna hear something funny?"  
"Sure, lay it on me."  
"The fact you never asked me to be your boyfriend."

Silence


	19. Lance is a furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tells Lance he has the powers to do something awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Lance went wide eyes and realized Keith was right they haven't dated because of his and Liza's engagement. It also came to Lance's mind they have been having sex while not dating so technically when they start dating they start from scratch.  
That mean their hugs handholds and sex sessions will be so much more to the both of them and to the both of them thought that whenever they had sex it wasn't real or at least it didn't feel that way to Keith or Lance and they always cut it short because they told each other it didn't feel right or they were "tired". Now because Lance was now a single man and Keith had been his whole life. Lance tackled Keith and held him to the ground. Keith let a shocked groan escape from the very back of his throats and Lance jumped at it and both of their faces were red.

"Sorry, Keith I just got excited because now I can finally do this I was practically dying for this day to come!" Lance spoke and he reached for Keith's hands and held them tightly and looked at Keith. Lance had no idea how a human could be so beautiful and I felt like Lance was looking at Keith for the first time and falling in love all over again. Keith beautiful pale skin and his black charcoal hair and his purple amethyst eyes.

"Lance, what are you doing?"  
"Wow...."  
"What!!?"  
"You are beautiful Keith."  
"Uh- I um err I mean"

Lance didn't want Keith to die of surprise so he decided to calm Keith down with a quick kiss on the forehead Keith smiled and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Keith..."  
"Yes, Lance?"  
"Will you be my boyfriend."  
"...OF COURSE!"Too much Keith,"yes I'd be happy too."

Keith was screaming on the inside with how amazing he was feeling but Lance's beautiful brown skin and deep blue eyes and his perfect kisses made Keith feel like the safest human boy existing.  
They both took their spots in Lance's bed and Keith later his head on Lance's chest. Lance took his hand a stoked Keith hair and just enjoying how soft a mullet can be.  
"Hey, Lance."  
"Yes, Keith?"  
"You know how when we come back we are gonna come up with a plan to destroy the Galarian empire?"  
"Yep."  
"Well after that what will we do, cause I mean the world won't need Voltron anymore."  
"Well let's think about what we can do after we defeat the Galra. At this point, Haggar has a weakness and we know what that is and Zarkon died after the big fight with Shiro a while ago and well everything is going to plan."  
"Yeah, yeah you're right Lance."  
After that Keith went quite fast every time Lance would ask something Keith would give Lance the shortest response possible.  
"Keith..?"  
Keith looked at Lance not saying anything which cued Lance to ask this question.

"Something bugging you?"  
"No," murmured Keith. Keith internally was saying WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!  
"Nope, I know when you are not okay and right now you are making it easy to see."  
"Fine, you caught me but shut up and don't speak till I say you can ok?"  
Lance nodded in response and looked at Keith. Keith looked scared but took a deep breath.  
"You know how I'm half Galarian?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, you know Zarkon's sister."  
"Yes."  
"She's my mom."  
"WHAT!"  
"Yeah and I'm gonna have to kill her."  
"Oh Keith, it's okay come here."  
"No, I'm gonna be glad when I do."  
"The fuck Keith."  
"Listen, the grave I showed you that had my mom underneath was my stepmom. She was like my original mother because she was the sweetest person I'd ever met... and also my she sent those galra soldiers to kill both my step-mom and Dad...she also left me in on Earth to suffer and also you must be wondering why I haven't allowed you to see my ears."

Lance just noticed that Keith was right Lance hadn't seen Keith's ears after Keith faced Zarkon head on like the mental person Keith was.  
Keith lifted his hair to reveal something shocking and adorable. Keith had 2 fluffy Galarian ears.  
"Dude That's so adorable!"  
"LANNCCCEEE-"  
Lance rubbed Keith's ears and felt them. Lance didn't know fur could be this soft. His heart melted as he heard Keith purr. Lance thought to himself 'that's new' and he didn't expect to be into it.  
"Hey, Lance."  
"Yes?"  
"I have 1 more thing to tell you."  
"And what may that be?"  
"I can turn Galra..."  
"..........Can you show me?"Lance spoke softly.  
Keith took a deep breath and said,"Watch..."


	20. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith turns galra in front of Lance. How will Lance react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Lance froze as Keith stood up and seemed to get taller Lance that it was cool until something else started purple spots started to appear on Keith's body. Keith was at least a head taller than Lance and Keith's skin was full purple now and was also covered in fur but what Lance really noticed was Keith's eyes and mouth. Keith's whole eye was bright yellow and it brought out Keith beautiful purple whatever they're called but since the two colors were opposites on the color wheel the brought each other out and don't get Lance started on Keith's mouth Keith had fur everywhere but his face his skin was soft and smooth and Lance couldn't help but notice the deep purple that colored Keith's lips and his teeth were a beautiful white and Keith had the cutest fangs.

Keith kept his eyes closed and was holding his breath until he heard a soft," wow..." come from Lance.  
Keith opened his eyes to see a hypnotized Lance. Keith looked at Lance confused until he felt uncomfortable.  
Keith said see I knew I looked like a monster. So that means everyone else would too.

"Keith you are an idiot."  
"EXCUSE ME?!?"  
"You wanna know what I see."  
"No, but I guess you'll tell me anyway."  
"I see Keith, the red paladin of Voltron, the spirit of fire, the defender of the universe, a boy who is gonna save countless lives, someone who's gonna wanna make people live, who's gonna give people hope, I see someone who I'm madly in love with, someone who has a new family, a strong fighter, and my entire world, someone who can pull off any look, a person who is the best thing that's ever happened to me. So don't you dare ever think so lowly of yourself because you are INCREDIBLY EVERYTHING TO ME."

"Lance..."  
"Yes..."  
"Do you ever think you want to die?"  
"....yes..."  
Keith didn't look shocked in any way possible.

"Well then listen to me"  
"Okay"  
"You are not the 7th wheel you are a valuable partner of Voltron. This lion could have picked anyone in the world but they picked you, you are a sharpshooter and you mean just as much as everyone else on this team and you mean a lot to me. Trust me before we even knew we're coming back to Earth we were close whenever you felt homesick we would go to either your room or my room and talk till we fell asleep and we slept together because we were considered brothers but not anymore. Also whenever I was having panic attacks from Shiro's disappeared and being the leader of Voltron you would be there to comfort me and I appreciate that. When you think we are annoyed with you because you flirt with Allura or make a joke or smart remark it helps you help we need you to get out of getting too serious and you relax us when we are over pressured. We need you. I need you. We love you. I love you. Lance..."

Tears. Keith and Lance both noticed they were letting tears fall from their face as if it were casual. Lance extended his arm and Keith ran into them. They sobbed into each other's arms and Keith seemed to fit just as well in his galra form sadly Keith turned back but Lance loved Keith either way. They just sat there in each other's arms just relaxing. Taking a breath. Living.  
"Hey, Lance."  
"Yeah?"  
"You know how I was wondering what we should do after we destroy the Galarian empire."  
"Yeah what about it. Keith don't tell me-"  
"No No nothing like that I was just thinking."  
"Oh."  
"We all need to stay together."  
"What why?!?"  
"If you think about it we have to stay alert because if one person survives the whole Galra empire would come back again."  
"True."  
"So that means that we'd still need Voltron and what if we can't make it?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And on the plus side free food, free house, and we get to come to earth for longer periods of time because they Galatians would be on the low."  
"I agree."  
"Tomorrow will be a packing day?"  
"Yep, I'm super excited to have stuff from home with me."  
"Yeah, so you know what you're bringing?"  
"Yeah I don't even have a lot here and half of my stuff is at the garrison but they don't know we are alive."  
"Oh yeah forgot about that."  
"So I mean yeah but I'm ready to beat the Galra empire already."  
"Same!"  
"Keith?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How old are you really?"  
"Hmm I'd say 20 years old I age like a human but eh what do I know because now I'm half human half galra."  
"That's just the way I like it."  
"Love you too."


	21. Day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha and Lance, and Keith and Mark spend their day together. Lance and Martha go shopping, while Keith and Mark go some hard labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Lance woke up the next day for his mother to be right on top of him and he screamed which woke up Keith who because of how tired he was, was confused with everything surrounding him.  
Lance and his mom started to bicker while Keith went back to sleep. Then it hit Lance it was their last day. Lance kissed Keith on the forehead and told him that he'd be back soon and he could feel free to do whatever he wanted. Keith took that as an invitation to the kitchen. Keith was eating as Lance took his mom into his room.  
"MAMA!"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"I need your help!!!"  
"With what, it's your last day you need help with packing?"  
"No something else...."  
"And that is???"  
"PROMISE RINGS!"

Silence

"Lance... I'm so... HAPPY FOR YOU OH MY LORD."  
"Yeah but I'm gonna need your help."  
At that moment Lance's mom left the room and returned with her purse and keys and held them up,"let's roll!"  
Lance said goodbye to Keith again and left.

~With Lance~  
I was with my mom at the ring store in the main center of a small town. They were surprisingly not busy considering whenever I would be down here it was packed. I had to hide and disguise myself so no one would know I'm Lance McClain the missing 20-year-old. I never thought about it before but the ring shop has beautiful rings for a cheap price, REALLY CHEAP price. That's when I saw it. A pure gold ring that had a message on the inside which stated 'this is my promise to you, love' I couldn't help but notice how it was written in a way that reminded me of Keith's handwriting. The price was $250.99 and that wasn't bad because Keith deserved this ring. My amazing mother paid 100 dollars and I bought the rest. I hid it because I am gonna wait at least a week till I give Keith this ring but it may be 2 days because I miss my baby, and I haven't even been out for 2 hours. Oh well, I wonder what he's doing right now?

~Keith's point of view~  
I was home alone until I remembered Mark. Mark was so happy Lance brought me home. I like to think I am loved by everyone in the family and I want to personally talk to Mark . Mark was awake and was reading. I finally spoke up,"Morning!"  
"Good morning Keith, what have you been up to?"  
"Lance and Martha woke me up and left about an hour ago."  
"What do you think they are up to?"  
"Lord knows."  
"My wife and son have always been a mystery, normally they go out and shop for something important if they leave this early."  
"What do you think they're going out for?"  
"Probably something for Lances homesickness."  
"Figured."  
"Hey, Keith."  
"Yes, Mark?"  
"Wanna help me with something."  
"Uh sure."  
At this point, Mark was standing up with his book down heading to the living room.  
"Would you like to help me move the boxes so we can surprise Lance and Martha?"  
"Of course!"  
"Well let's get started!"

At that point, Mark and I started to work. Mark was kinda scared to do it because we had to put Lance's stuff in the room behind Lance's Pilot room and that meant you had to go through the mouth and the lion most likely wouldn't allow Mark to go through. I grabbed a box and walked up to the lion it hesitates but opens up and we both walked in and after 2 more hours, we were done.

~Lance's point of view~

I and my mom bought the ring and are heading back right now. We were just driving around for a while and wasted gas got some more and kept driving we were just talking about life and other stuff. She told me about what I missed out on and how the garrison is an awful place and how they were hiding so much information from the world. And I couldn't help but explain Pidge's story to her. He seemed to be pleased with Pidge and how Pidge is going through all of this for her family.  
Then we started to talk about the Liza situation. My mom's eyes widened when she heard Keith's side of the story and seemed to have that face that said 'how dare you to hurt this precious boy'! Lance explained to her about all the pain Keith went through just to make her sister happy. My mom told me that she was gonna give Keith the biggest hug when we get back. Oh shit. I forgot about the time we need to still load everything into the lion.  
"Hey màmà.."  
"Yes!"  
"We still need to pack..."  
I heard the car speed up considering that it was 11:27 and Lance wanted the family to just spend time together today.

~Keith's point of view~

"Oh my god you are telling me you put your sisters feeling before yours?"  
I nodded my head.  
"Yeah, I had no idea that she was blackmailing Lance though."  
"Where is Liza now?"  
"She's with her new husband."  
"Oh, so that means..."  
"Yeah."  
Keith took a sip of his coffee in front of him and then placed it on the coaster in front of him.  
"So tell me about you and Martha how'd you two meet?"  
"Ok. So I was a football player and she was a cheerleader. We went to different schools though I was best friends with her cousin. So one day I was going to Martha's school dance and all these girls come around my car and are flirting with me and everything."  
"Yeah."  
"Then my cousin came out of the school and said hey wanna meet my cousin, Martha, she's awesome! I said sure so she ran in the school and dragged out Martha, Martha was in her cheerleading uniform and came up to the car I was trying to get her to talk to me but she was more focused on staying warm. Due to it being in the middle of winter and it was freezing cold out. So she walked up said hello and went back in. I was completely in shock because no girl has ever been bored to talk to me. So when the dance was over I started to drive home when I noticed her walking home in her cheerleading outfit. I asked her if she needed a ride she accepted and I took her home we became friends then I asked her out we dated and got married and then boom we're here."  
"Wow, that's really cool Mark."  
"You think so Keith?"  
"Definitely I wish me and Lance met that way."  
"Keith."  
"Yes?"  
"Lance never dated anyone before so heads up he's inexperienced."  
"Haha, I've never dated either so that won't be a problem."  
Keith and Mark continued talking about random stuff and they didn't even notice Martha and Lance walk in. Keith and Mark were laughing at stories they were telling each other about Lance.  
"Hey boys," Martha said in an excited tone.  
"Hello, Martha/dear."  
"Ready to start loading Lance's stuff?"  
"We already did that honey."  
"WHAT!?!"Lance screamed.  
"Thank you guys so much!"Martha and Lance said in unison.  
"Trust me it's no problem."  
"Hey Keith can you come with me," Martha said.  
"Of course," Keith said as he walked out the door with Martha.  
Lance and Mark were looking out the window watching the discussion.

~Keith's POV~  
"Keith my dear boy.."Martha started.  
"Yes?"  
"You deserve my son."  
I froze what does she mean uh what did I do?  
"What?"  
"Keith I remember your toast at the after party during the wedding, you were crying.. is that correct?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well I know you weren't crying tears of happiness... they were sadness... because you thought Lance was gone she stole him from you."  
"How did you-"  
"I even noticed how you paused took a deep breath looked up again put on your fake smile and cry tears of sadness while you sang with a painful smile on your face. After the toast was over you went home to your shack and attempted suicide..."  
"Wait HOW'D YOU KNOW?!!"  
"Keith I was the one who found you..."  
"How did I do it then?!?"  
"Overdose."  
"What you really know."  
I felt something it was Martha hugging me. I froze because I never had a hug like this before. This was a motherly hug full of love. I wanted to say something but decided I should let her continue.  
"You put your sister and my boy before you, you went through so much pain for him, you help him, and you deserve him. Life has put you through a living hell and the least I can do is give you his blessing if you propose to him first...and I'll never tell Lance because that's a big step and I'm proud of you Keith... you did it... you survived..."  
I felt something it was warm tears running down my face. So I embraced Martha in my arms and hugged her. We stood there and sobbed into each other's arms saying thank you to each other.

~Lances POV~

Martha was talking to Keith I had no idea what it was about though. She hugged him tight and he seemed shocked and like his walls were slowly breaking down. He opened his mouth as if about to say it but closed it which meant he wanted Martha to continue. She said something that must have been longer than I froze. Keith was crying. He hugged Martha whatever she said must have been really important to him. Then they stood there crying. I turned to my dad who didn't seem surprised at all.  
"Dad aren't you shocked at all?"  
"No."  
"HOW!"  
"1 I can lip read and 2 I know a lot about Keith he's been put through a living hell."  
"Uh, what!"  
I couldn't breath how did my dad know that much? Also, how could he be so correct?  
"What were they saying?"  
Mark told me everything they said and I felt something fall down my face it was torn. Keith almost died, he tried to kill himself, I never knew that...  
After an hour Martha came in first.  
"Lance."  
"Yes, Màmà?"  
"Go to him."  
I ran out of the house to Keith fast than I knew I was capable of.


	22. innocent love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith bond some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Keith was laying on the ground. He looked at the sky and paid there. Lance even took notice on how it looks like it was Keith's body but a different person on the inside.

~Keith's POV~  
After Martha left I felt good. I felt like I was free. I stood there wiped my tears away and went into their yard. It was about 40 acres of land which was small considering how much open land I had at my shack but the sky was perfect it was bright blue with a blocked sun from the cloud and it must have been January because it was snowing, a light snow which emphasized every breath I took. I was breathing through my mouth so I brought in cold air and released my inner heat. I took out my hearing aids, no one should find me anytime soon so whatever. I was cold but I didn't care. So I paid there feeling myself. Relax. Breath. Live.

Lance was still sprinting so when he saw Keith he kept running. He actually started to run faster. Keith didn't hear him probably because he was lost in his thoughts. Lance heard his own breathing get heavy as he made his way to Keith.

~Lance's POV~  
I took off running I had 40 acres of Land to search for Keith. It was lightly snowing, which is not helping me because I'm freezing. How is Keith even out here? I saw tiny white cloud float up into the atmosphere from the ground. The closer I got I saw red white and black. I increased my running speed and my throat started to burn because of the cold air. As I got closer I noticed Keith look peaceful, and oh boy was he beautiful. He himself is utterly mesmerizing, I'm so lucky for him to want me. Never mind that I ran up to Keith and stopped about 2 feet away from him, I was baffled because Keith hasn't tried to make a move yet. Is something wrong is he dead? Wait no he can be dead. He's breathing. I can see him breathing. Haha, Lance, you can be an idiot sometimes. Lance, you're right I can be an idiot sometimes. Whatever Keith still isn't responding to me screw it I'm gonna lay next to him.

 

Lance notice Keith screamed. Keith screamed in a way that Lance could only describe it as unholy. Keith shot yo out his hand on his ears putting in his hearing aid and said,"Lance what the quiznak!"  
Keith felt a strong embrace around him as she noticed Lance was hugging him. Purely hugging him. A hug that held so much passion that Keith thought he could explode. He instead embraced it holding Lance in a way that told Lance everything he needed to know.  
Lance muttered,"I'm sorry..I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry-"  
Keith put both his hands on Lance's shoulders and questioned,"About what?"  
"I made you suffer a great deal of pain, I almost cost you your life, you could have died, you still can die, you lived through a living hell sort of life and I am extremely sorry for that, I'm sorry I got caught up in Liza, I'm sorry I let her black male me, I'm sorry I made you suffer, I'm sorry I never took the time to notice, I'm just so so so sorry,"Lance said expecting an 'it's okay'.

"Lance... you don't need to be sorry," Keith confirmed.

"WHAT,"Lance retorted in a stumped tone.

"I forgive you. My sister had no right to blackmail you. You did the right thing. It's my fault I tried to end my life. It's my fault we haven't defeated the Galra Empire. I don't care that you married Liza. And I may have lived a living hell but, there's always heaven. And I sure your gonna show it to me,"Keith said in a voice that told Lance everything Keith said was entirely true.

"Keith,"Lance spoke in a confident tone.

"Yes," Keith replied.

"I love you," Lance said with pure sincerity in his voice.

"I love you too," Keith cooed.

"Can I ask you something?" Lance asked a couple minutes later.

"Of course," Keith responded.

"What were you doing to your ear when you were screaming at me,"Lance spoke out.

Silence.

"Keith...you okay," Lance said concerned.  
"YES," Keith replied.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Lance spoke in a disappointed tone.

"Their hearing aids..."Keith spoke in a stern voice.

"Wahhhh?"

"When I overdosed it completely destroyed my hearing. I have no idea how it happened but, that's another reason why I no longer go to the garrison. I tried to hide my ears as much as possible because I don't to like to think about it. Also, I was bullied because of it. There was always this one kid in the back of the classroom at the Garrison that made fun of me. I didn't know sign language well so I had a notebook and I wrote 'I'm sorry' in it. One day we were on the playground his name was Rolo. I did the signing correctly."  
Keith started to sign what he did to Rolo back in the Garrison.  
"I was standing there everyone went inside cause lunch was over I couldn't hear the bells ring. So I noticed everyone was gone except for Rolo. Rolo looked at me with a look of disgust. I did it I pointed at him, pointed at myself, then put my hands together moved the forward then back and then looked at Rolo. I asked him 'Can you and I be friends'. Rolo was crouching now and all the sudden he picked up a handful of dirt and threw it at me while yelling, disgusting."  
"Keith..." Lance was hugging Keith and Keith looked at him.  
"Another time I just got my first hearing aid and he screamed at me and I jumped, he noticed and ripped my hearing aid out and caused my ears to bleed. Also another time, I did it again I pulled out my notebook and wrote on it 'I'm sorry' he took my notebook and threw it in a water fountain. Then after school the next day he beat me up and I fought back but lost...."  
He felt a kiss so pure and loving hit his lips and Keith never felt safer in his life.  
"Keith I swear if I ever see Rolo again I will kill him."  
Keith kissed Lance this time and whispered,"My hero."

Keith, Lance, Martha, Mark spent the rest of the night just talking about everything. Saying their goodbyes taking pictures and just enjoying the last moments of peace they will experience for at least another month-year. Keith and Lance fell asleep together at 8:12 pm because they needed all the rest they can get before they go back to space.


	23. Back to space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance return to space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

The next morning was a sad time for them all. Lance and Keith got ready took their remaining items said their goodbyes and headed back to the castle. They were the first ones back to Coran's surprise.

"Hey, Coran where's Allura?"  
"Oh hello number 3, Allura went with Shiro to learn about human life."

Keith and Lance looked at each other and gave each other the look. Clean caught on and spoke in a sad tone," Allura and Number 1 like each other."  
"Called it," both Keith and Lance called out.

"Hey number 4"  
"Yes, Coran?"  
"I can't help but notice you have a shiny thing around your 4th finger."  
"Oh that," Keith said quietly forgetting the others don't know.  
"It is a promise ring Coran,"Lance jump in.  
"Care to explain,"Coran said interested in this promise ring.  
"A promise ring is a symbol of a promise declaring that you want to have a future with them," Lance explained.  
"So who gave it to Keith,"Coran said excitedly.  
"Lance gave it to me Coran," Keith said taking Lance's hand.  
"Oh so number 3 and 4 are in love now aren't you," Corran said in a proud uncle tone.  
"Yes we are Coran," Lance said while kissing Keith's hand.  
"Well the others should arrive any minute now, you may also want to unpack your stuff asap."  
"You got it, Coran," Keith said as he ran to his lion.

Lance followed Keith and Shiro just arrived with Allura. As Allura and Shiro got out of the lion Lance and Keith looked at each other smirked and then started to smirk at Shiro and Allura. Shiro caught on and said," Wow that's a nice way to say welcome back."  
"Welcome back lovebirds," Keith said teasing Shiro like a younger brother.  
"I could say the same this Mr.IHaveAnPromiseRing,"Shiro mocked.

Keith and Lance shrugged. Shiro sighed in defeat because Lance and Keith didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest.  
"Well we should all unpack asap, ordered from Coran," Lance said.  
"Thanks for informing me Lance," Shiro said as he started to pull out a box.

Pidge and Hunk finally showed up and screamed finally as they both saw Keith's promise ring. They spent the rest of the day unpacking and getting back into the swing of things as they got into space.

Everyone quickly got used to Keith and Lance being together because they acted the same other than Lance flirting with only Keith, Their fights were to lighten the mood in negative situations, and how they could hold hands together. Keith and Lance both slept in their own rooms but before and after missions they would sleep together in case one of them it both of them were to die or if they needed each other for comfort.

Then one day Keith heard Lance screaming out of joy outside Keith's room. Keith peaked through the door the see Lance and Allura freaking out and Lance had a positive pregnancy test in his hand. Keith hid in his room until he heard knocking on his door he opened the door to see Shiro.

"Hey, Keith?"  
"Yes, Shiro?"  
"What were they yelling about?"  
"Idk but I saw Lance holding a positive pregnancy test."  
Shiro's eyes went wide and he stood there with the face of a proud father he said," Yes."  
"What do you mean yes, Lance can't get pregnant...unless."  
"He's transgender!"  
"Shiro he would have told me about this!"  
Keith and Shiro were yelling things at each other now and none of what they said had anything to do with the topic.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," Keith said.  
Allura walked in  
"Sorry boys for the screaming."  
"No problem,"both boys responded.  
"Lance was freaking out over the results,"Allura stated.  
"Yeah wait is Lance pregnant,"Shiro asked for Keith.  
"No, he was freaking out over MY results,"Allura confirmed.  
A shit eating grin grew on Keith's face," Congrats bro your gonna be a father!"  
Keith and Allura walked out with Shiro and Shiro picked up Allura and covered her face in short sweet kisses. After a minute of doing so, Keith and Shiro hugged, Shiro, cried into Keith's hair. Keith didn't mind and comforted his happy crying brother.

"Congrats you guys, but I have 1 question."  
"What is it, Keith?"  
"Will you propose to Allura because you're now having a kid together?"

Shiro smiled and winked at Keith and turned to Allura while getting on one knee, pulled out a ring, and spoke out the words,"Will you marry me?"  
"YES YES YES!!!"Allura shouted and she ran into Shiro's arms kissing him while letting him put the ring on her finger.

Later that day while Keith was in the control room with everyone else.  
"Keith,"Shiro said in a soft voice.  
"Yes?" Keith replied to Shiro instantly.  
Shiro got down on his knee and held out a ring box and opened it to reveal a ring with a knife on it and said,"Will you make me the happiest groom and be my best man?"  
Keith burst out in laughter and hugged his brother,"Of course bro! How could I reject an offer like that," Keith did while Shiro slipped the ring onto Keith's index finger?

Everyone burst into laughter watching the situation play out and how Keith and Shiro were pure friends/brothers.

-9 months later-

The baby has been born and Shiro and Allura are married but are having a second wedding in the earth to make it official. Over 9 months nothing changed the team kept training and grew stronger relationships with everyone and their lions. Pidge came out as gender so everyone got used to no longer calling Pidge by a female. Hunk and Shay started to date and were doing well with their long-distance relationship. Keith and Lance now share a room together because everyone insisted they do so. Keith and Lance also still act they way the did when they started dating and never once did they seem to amaze the others with how pure their love was. They were now going to start going on missions because they haven't for the past 9 months cause they refused to get Allura or the baby harmed. Now they can because Allura is back to full health and the baby is born. It was a boy so they named it after Allura's father Alfor. They also agreed that after the war they would have another and named it after Matt because of how he was close to Shiro and Pidge.  
They were set off on missions  
Pidge and Lance  
Keith and Hunk  
Pidge and Lance were set off to check up on scary due to the king's health. Keith and Hunk were set off on a dangerous mission to collect scoltrite in case they needed it in their battle with the Galra Empire.  
Then Allura would get another crystal from the balm are in case something happens during the battle.

 

So they all said their goodbyes for their first mission after 9 months, they have trained so they hopefully will be better than before.

-Pidge and Lance On Mission-

They landed green in the forest and headed to the king who was back in order because he was the only one who would know what to do. The king had gotten what humans call a fever but theirs were worse. Pidge started to document what she was getting from servers and what she saw on her own.  
The king spoke," Hey boy can you get that girl to come back here."  
"Yes but don't call them a girl."  
"Them there's only 1 person."

Lance gave him an explanation of what being asexual means. Then Pidge showed up and found a cure and soon gave it to the king's server and explained to them what to do and it was easy to explain because the alcary were actually smart. They explained that the king should not work for at least a quintet because if he worked before the quintet is over he will get the fever again and not survive.

As Lance and Pidge headed back to the castle at the balmera Pidge was the first to speak up.

"Hey Lance"  
"Yes, Pidge."  
"Can we go follow Keith and Hunk?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I wanna know if Keith's talking about you and if he is what he's talking about."  
"Fine as long as you make sure we're not caught."  
"Deal."

Pidge and Lance found the red lion heading to a planet and Pidge hacked into Hunks speakers so she could hear what they were saying undetected. Then they started to hear their conversation.

"Oh- WAIT HUNK I DIDN'T JUST TURN GALRA!"  
"It's too late Keith my private nickname for you is furry emperor."  
"Hunk no."  
"Come on Keith I think Lance has a worse nickname for you."  
"Uh, he doesn't have a nickname for me."  
"What Lance doesn't have a nickname for his boyfriend, he's such a letdown. Haha, Keith, I'm kidding I'm just surprised."  
"Oh no don't worry I'm surprised that he's supposed to have a nickname for me."  
"Well I mean it's crazy."  
"What?"  
"How he doesn't have a nickname for you."  
"Whys that!"  
"Dude Lance thinks you are perfect."  
"He thinks I'm perfect.... My boyfriend Lance?"  
"Yeah."  
At this point, Keith must have had stings or something because Pidge and Lance could hear a guitar.

Hunk started to sing

"He said there's nothing like your smile sorta subtle and perfect and real  
And he said you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel  
And he knew whenever you got bored you'd scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans  
And he noticed that you still fill out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines  
But he kept it all inside his head what he saw he left unsaid and though he wanted to he couldn't talk to you he couldn't find the way but he would always say  
If I could tell him tell him everything I see If I could tell him how he's everything to me  
But we're a million world apart and I don't know how I would even start.  
If I could tell him  
If I could tell him."

Keith spoke,"Did he say anything else!"  
Hunk questioned," about-about you?"  
Keith panicked," Oh no no no no no no nevermind forget I said anything!"  
Hunk calmed him down," Hey wait no no no I was trying to pick out the best ones heh.

Keith started to play the guitar again. And Hunk sang.

"He thought it looked really pretty err (shit I blew Lances cover goddammit) it looked pretty cool when you died your hair black."

Keith giggled and then froze,"Wait how'd he know I dye my hair?"

Hunk laughed because when he sang the last part that was a lie welp now we knew Keith's hair isn't actually black. But Hunk continued to sing.

"And he wondered how you learned to dance like all the rest of the world isn't there

But he kept it all inside his head what he saw he left unsaid even though he wanted to he couldn't talk to you he couldn't find the way but he would always say  
If I could tell him tell him everything I see if I could tell him how's he's everything to me.

Keith sang," But we're a million worlds apart."

Hunk continued," and I don't know how I would even start"

Lance started to sing so Pidge put it on the speakers of the Red lion.

"If I could tell her but what do you do when there's this great divide."

Keith sings,"He just seems so far away."

Lance continued,"And what do you do when the distance is too wide."

Keith sings", It's like I don't know anything-"

Lance sings with so much soul it scares everyone,"And how do you say...  
I love you  
I loveeeee you  
I lovvvvvvvvvvee youuuuuuuuu  
I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

Hunk Sings," and he said but we're a million worlds apart and idk how I would even start if I could tell him...if I could."

And Keith strummed his last cored and the song was over.

"HUNK DUDE you sounded exactly like Lance Oh My GOD!"  
"Keith..."  
"What?"  
"That was Lance..."  
"THE HELL HOW?!?"  
"Idk but Pidge must have broadcasted Lance singing to us and it must have fitted perfectly with our song or he was listening to our song because he's nearby and sang along through our helmets."  
"Heh, I guess so."  
"Well here's the welblum. Keith goes inside like last time and I'll go get it to fire."  
"Okay!"  
Keith sat Red down in the same spot as last time and Hunk flew out in a small drone looking thing.  
Lance and Pidge watched them from 2 planets away aware of what would happen if they got too close.  
Lance watched Keith fly out of red and into what looked like gills.

"Hunk you better hurry I won't be able to hold off the asshole jellyfish for forever remember what happened last time."  
"Oh boy yes, now Keith hurry to the 3rd stomach!"  
"Ok, I'm almost there."  
"Good now HIDE! The welblum is about to fire!"  
"AHHHH you should have waited for its getting hot way too fast!"  
"RUN KEITH!"  
"OK, I MADE IT NO REMEMBER TO DODGE THE LASER ATTACKS."

Lasers and screams fill the green lion for 57 tics

"OK, Hunk I'm getting the scoltrite now get back to red now."  
"Okay Kogane"

Keith came out of nowhere(he got farted out) with 20 bags full of scoltrite.  
"Good job Keith! Hopefully, we'll never have to be a fart again."  
Keith and Hunk burst out into laughter while Pidge and Lance look at each other with a disgusted face thinking what the fuck.

From where they all were it would take at least a day to reach the castle because they were billions of galaxies away from the balmera.

Lance looked at her and says," Hey can I use you two blue basketballs..."  
"Sure..."  
Pidge started to record Lance on her hidden camera and set sent the live feed to the red lion for Keith and Hunk to see.

Lance found old clothing and ran into the back room to put them on. Lance came out in an old huge striped shirt white and brown. Then he had on star wars boxers on top of his paladin armor and he wore baggy jeans. To top it off he had a brown tie around his head like a headband and a bottle of honey whiskey in his hand.

He grabbed the two blue basketballs and said to Pidge," I'm gonna pretend your Keith because I'm bored."

"...ok."

 

"HEYYY KEITH!"

"Ew stop gets your blue balls away from me," Pidge said in an annoyed tone but couldn't hide her smile.

"Don't say it too loud you'll hurt their feelings.  
You make my balls so blue."

"What?"

"You make my balls so blue. You don't have to fight because they are getting hit so hard they're like a wacky Cain major," Lance sang as he did a chest bump with the walk.

"They are so so warm, oh really come and get that, they'll curl up and purr like princesses from Star Wars." He sings as he pulls down his pants to show Star War underwear.

"You like them come and suck on my-  
QUART!  
You make my balls so blue!"  
Lance scream singing and when he says Quart he presses a button and a dozen of blue basketballs fall from the ceiling and he keeps singing random things and blue balls. Then Pidge hold up a full bottle of honey whiskey and says,"Look booze drink up!"

"OH MY THANK YOU, they will protect you and defect you. MY BALLS ARE SO BLUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

 

When Lance is done he puts everything away. Little did he know Keith and Hunk saw it all. They were dying of laughter but Keith's face was bright red because of it. Pidge forgot they were recording so then Keith and Hunk watched Pidge and Lance sit on the floor and act like a bro and sis. Nothing interesting happened until Lance was talking to himself," Hello Lance today you are in space and you have at least a day till you get to Allura and... What am I to-"

Pidge ran up to him and said," I know what to do!  
I was doing so research and on earth, some people know about us and the REALLY REALLY REAALLLYYY LIKE US. And they write stories of us, so I was thinking we could read some of them."  
"I mean yeah if they took the time to write about us then I think we should give it a shot."  
"Yay, so I want you to read this one for me, Lancey Lance!"

"Okay..."

"Hello Neighbor written by Mikuridaigo...  
are you sure about this Pidge?"  
"Yes now read it!"  
"Okay... wait WHAT I'M A TEACHER AND KEITHS A COP!"  
"Yeah."  
"Pidge we get wasted together!"  
"Oh I was in the military and Hunk and Shay is married and has a kid. Shiro and Allura are married. Pidge ur single. I'm single. And Keith's single."  
"Ok keep going."  
"WAIT for WHAT..."  
"?"  
"My dad dies..."  
"Hey, it's just a story."  
"Fair point... dude... Keith's cat gets mine pregnant."  
"OH MY GOD BAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Eh, I and Keith sleep together that's it."  
"Ok NEXT ONE!"  
"Ok...it's called Dirty Laundry."  
"I've heard this one is the best fanfic ever."

Lance spent half of the trip reading it. It caused him and Pidge to cry constantly and to get into deep conversations. Hunk was sleeping the first half while Keith sat there whole the time watching Lance and Pidge read this and cry laugh and enjoyed it so much. The very end had Lance and Keith in full blush because of the whole story. Then Lance laid on the floor and looked at Pidge and said," I miss Keith."

Then they remembered they could hear Keith if they wanted to do they turned on their speakers to hear Keith and they heard Keith singing and playing guitar.

"Numb...  
Fine...  
You create.. a rarity... of my genuine smiles  
So  
Breath...  
Breath with me...  
Can you drink.. all my thoughts  
Cause  
I  
Can't  
Stand  
Tthhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Thought of you leaving me but I love you so I have nothing to worry about...  
Pain...  
Hurt...  
You can tell  
When people are out to hurt you  
So  
Fly  
Fly with me  
You can hear  
All my tears  
As the fall down to the ground  
And  
I  
Will fight for everything  
To save you and I love you so I have nothing to worry about."

Pidge and Lance looked at each other and noticed each other were baffled at how beautiful Keith's voice is once again.  
Lance sat there and nodded at Pidge and just sat there talking about how awesome Keith was and how much Lance loved him. Although Pidge still had no idea they were recording.

"Pidge Keith is everything to me if I lost him I'd die. He always seemed so uptight at the Garrison until he left. Idk if it had to do with the fact I married his sister even though I and Keith were soulmates-"  
"WHAT YOU WERE MARRIED AND TO KEITHS SISTER AND DURING THE TIME WHEN YOU KNEW YOU TWO WERE S O U L M A T E S," Pidge spelled out the last part while yelling at Lance.  
"...yeah," Lance said waiting for Pidge to beat him up instead he got nothing but words.  
"That's fucked up," Pidge said with their most disappointing tone.  
"She blackmailed me and said that she'd get her dad to make Keith move out. At first, I didn't believe it because duh I honestly didn't believe she'd do, but the next day he didn't show up to school and we were told he left because of a discipline issue.Which made me think omg she did it so then I married her because I already ruined my soulmates life but then I realized he left on his own he moved out to be on his own. I'm proud of how big of a living hell he's gone through. And..."  
"You love him a lot don't you," Pidge said in a sincere voice.  
"Yeah. I really do," he said while smiling Keith saw it all and the Hunk woke himself up on snoring and Keith chuckled while saying,"You good?"  
"As yes and you?"  
"I'm doing perfect other than being a giant cat in the middle of space billions of galaxies away from Earth."  
"You got a point there furry emperor."  
"Yes- WAIT to STOP IT!"  
"Come on Keith Lance would love it, so you should too."  
"Ughhhh, you know how we've already had a conversation right after we left about Lance."  
"Yes."  
"I love him."  
"And I'm sure he loves you too I mean you're going to have your 10 month anniversary in a couple days."  
"We've normally never done anything like that but I mean we're waiting for our 1 year to do something. Due to us being back on Earth again."  
"Hey, Keith?"  
"Yes, Hunk?"  
"Thank you."  
"For?"  
"Helping Lance out he really needed it."  
"Gasp!"  
Hunk pulls Keith to whisper about how Pidge and Lance are on the screen.  
Keith confirms,"Lance and Pidge have no idea that we can see them. Although I think they can hear us not see us so what if you pretend you accidentally hit a button and act you have no idea what it does and then we can see and hear them and they can see and hear us?"  
"Sounds good furry."  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
After search Hunk pressed the button and said,"Uh Keith I hit something and I don't know what it means."  
"Oh okay, I don't think it did anything so it's fine."

Lance and Pidge jumped when they noticed that Keith and Hunk were on their screen and the noticed that it seemed like they had no idea.

"Keith I'm bored"  
"Hunk we have like 2 hours left"  
"Well then let's just do stuff like?"  
"Dance!"  
"WHAT,"Keith honestly didn't have this in mind but then it hit him Hunk want to embarrass Keith and oh boy it was working.  
"Come on I want to do something fun in space for once."  
"Ugh fine you win this time."  
"GREAT NOW IMMA GET SOME MUSIC PLAYING. Hunk brought out his phone which was full of music. He smirked and said," Ever heard of Heathers."  
"Yes let me guess I'm gonna be Heathers for Candy store and Veronica for Dead Girl walking. While you are gonna be those boys during Blue balls."

"Correct Blue balls first"  
Hunk got dressed up in a football outfit and Keith got dressed up in Veronica's outfit which gave Lance a nosebleed.  
Keith was uncomfortable knowing Lance would watch.

Welp time to start…


	24. More singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith all take part in a heather AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Part 30 of "Very Sexual Klance" fanfic below

Hunk started to sing,"Heyyyyy, 'Ronica"  
Keith sang correctly,"Eww. You got a left hand: Use it."

Lance and Pidge were chuckling already.

Don't talk mean like that  
You'll hurt their feelings  
You make my balls so blue  
You hurt them badly  
You make my balls so blue  
They're hangin' sadly  
What did they do to you  
That you hate them so?  
Don't run from me  
They're all beat up  
Like a tackling dummy!  
They long for your embrace!  
They're warm like mittens!  
They'll curl up on your face  
And purr like kittens!  
You make my balls so blue.  
Just look at them glow...  
They're beggin' you!  
Don't make my balls so blue

Keith pretends there was a car and screamed,"Heather...? Heather...? Open the door!"

Hunk sang in a girly voice,"Oh no, oh no no no!"

Keith sang like he was in a bad situation,"Open the door!"

Hunk sang in a girly voice once again,"Oh no, oh no no no!"  
Then Hunk went back to his normal singing voice,"You make my balls so blue  
So please say hello!  
Hold 'em!  
Enfold 'em  
And never let go!  
Once you were geeky and nerdy  
But they knew you're dirty  
You've set them on fire  
Whatever you require they'll do!  
So take 'em home to meet your parents!  
They'll wear a suit and tie  
And a fancy collar!  
They'll sing a lullaby:  
Hunk sang in a baby voice,"La la la la  
Please make these balls not blue  
Just for a while!  
Can't wait till later  
My pants are rubbin'  
Like a hot cheese grater!

Keith picked up a bottle of alcohol enjoying this karaoke but stayed in character while sounding sarcastic and rude,"Look! Booze. Drink!"

Hunk spoke,"Thank you so much!"

Then went back to singing  
"They will protect you  
Defend you  
Respect you  
Befriend you  
Like Winnie-the-Pooh!  
Winnie-the-Pooh!  
Baby, baby, baby, they're so blue!  
My balls will work for you  
They will obey ya!  
They really need rescue!  
Like Princess Leia!  
Baby, you've got to come through  
Teach them to smile!  
You got no clue how much  
These two  
Depend on you  
Please help them through!  
My balls are in your court!  
Yeah!  
You make them balls so blue!  
You make my balls so blue!  
You make them balls so blue!  
Ow! Ow!  
You make them balls so blue!  
You make my balls so blue!  
You make my balls so blue!  
You shake them  
You quake them  
Good, God!  
You break.  
My balls!  
You make my balls so blue!  
You make my balls so blue!  
You take them  
Lookit! Lookit!  
Lookit! Lookit!  
You bake them  
Chrissake..  
You make my balls so blue!  
Please make their dreams come true  
And make these balls not blue!"

During the whole time Hunk was acting drunk while dancing and Keith acted like Veronica and pretended to run away from Hunk but danced and he wasn't too bad at dancing. Well, Lance always was up for surprises. Keith and Hunk collapsed and burst out laughing almost forgetting they were in front of Lance and Pidge they looked to see Pidge and Lance dead on the floor laughing and after a while, they had a gasping face on for the longest time. Then Pidge remembered that she never turned off the camera but didn't care to tell Lance because he didn't know in the first place. Pidge and Lance kept watching as Keith went out to change into Heather's clothing.  
Keith came out and looked exactly like heather other than his hair.  
Keith stood up and got ready while Hunk got the music set up while putting on Veronica clothing.  
Lance and Pidge sat up preparing for something new.

Keith walked to Hunk and poked his chest acting and Hunk pretended to get hurt.  
"Are we gonna have a problem,"  
Keith spoke,"You got a bone to pick?  
You've come so far  
Why now are you pulling on my dick?  
I'd normally slap your face off  
And everyone here could watch  
But I'm feeling nice  
Here's some advice  
Listen up, biotch!"  
Then Keith turned his back to the camera and started to say his hips side to side to the music.  
Keith sing,"I like!  
Lookin' hot  
Buying stuff they cannot  
I like!  
Drinkin' hard  
Maxin' Dad's credit card  
I like!  
Skipping gym  
Scaring her  
Screwing him,"Keith was smirking now and has turned back to face Hunk and got in his face.

"I like!  
Killer clothes!  
Kickin' nerds in the nose!  
If you lack the balls  
You can go play dolls  
Let your mommy fix you a snack  
Woah!  
Or you could come smoke  
Pound some rum and coke  
In my Porsche with the quarterback  
Woah! Woah! Woah!  
Honey, whatchu waitin' for?  
Welcome to my candy store  
It's time for you to prove  
You're not a loser anymore  
Then step into my candy store."

Pidge smirked at Lance cause Lance was full red with a tiny nosebleed and Keith looked HOT. Keith and Hunk perfect copied the actual dance moves and continued.

Keith sang,"Guys fall  
At your feet  
Pay the check  
Help you cheat  
All you  
Have to do  
Say goodbye to Shamus  
That freak's  
Not your friend  
I can tell in the end  
If she  
Had your shot  
She would leave you to rot  
'Course if you don't care  
Fine! Go braid her hair  
Maybe Sesame Street is on  
Woah!  
Or forget the creep  
And get in my jeep  
Let's go tear up someone's lawn  
Woah! Woah! Woah!  
Honey, whatchu waitin' for?  
Welcome to my candy store  
You just gotta prove  
You're not a pussy anymore  
Then step into my candy store  
You can join the team  
Or you can bitch and moan  
You can live the dream  
Or you can die alone  
You can fly with eagles  
Or if you prefer  
Keep on testing me  
And end up like her!

Keith pretended to another character," Veronica, look!  
Ram invited me to his homecoming party  
This proves he's been thinking about me!"

Hunk said,"Color me stoked!"

Keith pretended to act like a girl,"I'm so happy!"

Hunk sang,"Woah!  
Honey, whatcha waiting for...

Keith and in character,"Shut up Veronica!"

Keith continued,"  
Step into my candy store!  
Time for you to prove!  
You're not a lame ass anymore!  
Then step into my candy store  
It's my candy store  
It's my candy!  
It's my candy store  
It's my candy!  
It's my candy store  
It's my candy store!"

Hunk and Keith high fives each other.  
"DUDE KEITH THAT WAS AMAZING!"  
"NAH HUNK YOU WERE AWESOME!"  
"I thought we were actually the characters in heather I'm dead."  
"Same dude awesome job."  
Now for the last one, I'm sitting out cause I'm tired. Fine.  
Hunk looked at Keith and said,"I have no regrets."  
Keith came out in the Veronica outfit again.  
"Ugh hit me up Hunk," Keith said hiding his feeling because Lance doesn't know that Keith knows Lance can see Keith. Hunk started to play the song but instrumental.  
Pidge looked at Lance and said I'm going to start up a camera and make sure Hunk and Keith can see us. Pidge checked to see if it was going then she returned to sit down Lance. Hunk looked at the camera and winked then said," Keith can you go in the back room for a minute and look for my hat?"  
"Sure thing!"  
As soon as Keith left Hunk said," I know you can see and hear us and we can see and hear you but I have an idea."

Later Hunk said," Hey Keith I just remembered that I took my hat inside so you can come back, sorry."

Keith walked out with a smirk and said,"You did that on purpose didn't you?"  
"Maybe,"Hunk said giving Keith a smile.  
"Well good job cause you got me."  
"Yeah Yeah now get ready in gonna play the music soon."  
Hunk already knew that for the first half of the song Keith wouldn't be facing the camera so Hunk knew the plan was gonna work. So Keith got ready and waited.

Click.

The music started.

Keith started to sing," The demon queen of high school has decreed it  
She says Monday, 8 AM, I will be deleted  
They'll hunt me down in study hall  
Stuff and mount me on the wall  
Thirty hours to live.  
How shall I spend them?

I don't have to stay and die like cattle I could change my name and ride up to Seattle,"Keith then put his fist into his palm as if he came up with a plan. Keith's face dropped into a sad face,"But I don't own a motorbike"  
Keith's face suddenly had a dirty grin while continuing," Wait—here's an option that I like: Spend these thirty hours suddenly freaky!Yeah!

I need it hard I'm a dead girl walking 'I'm in your yard I'm a dead girl walkin' Before they punch my clock I'm snappin' off your window lock Got no time to knock I'm a dead girl walking."

 

Suddenly he heard Lance behind him,"Veronica? What are you doing in my room?"

Keith froze. Why was Lance in the yellow lion? How was he in the yellow lion. How did he have a J. D outfit on? Why did Lance look hot? Why did Lance look at Keith like that? Why did Lance seem to enjoy this?All Keith knew was he had to continue for Hunk and Pidge to get blackmail on Lance because both Hunk and Pidge knew that Keith honestly doesn't care if they would show everyone existing. "Shh,"Keith spoke quietly while putting and finger on Lance's lips shushing him.  
Lance grabbed Keith by the hand and lead them to the back room. Keith honestly thought Lance was reading Keith's mind but Lance closed the door so Pidge and Hunk couldn't see. Hunk and Pidge were now just listening to Keith and Lance sing.  
Keith went on," Sorry, but I really had to wake you See, I decided I must ride you till I break you  
[Keith made a thrusting movement] Because Heather says I got to go  
[Keith pointed behind him with his thumb] You're my last meal on death row Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities,"Keith has now taken off his first sweater and was unbuttoning his undershirt while Lance was in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt.Lance seemed to be flustered even though they were just acting.

Keith sang with so much freedom,"Come on! Tonight I'm yours I'm your dead girl walkin' Get on all fours  
[Keith pushed Lance to the floor causing Lance to go on all fours Kiss this dead girl walkin'  
[Keith put his finger under Lance's chin and used it to push up Lance's head Let's go, you know the drill I'm hot  
[Keith held up one finger]  
and pissed  
[Keith held up 2 fingers]  
and on the pill  
[put 3 fingers up] Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!  
[Keith crouched in front of Lance with a comforting yet serious expression causing Lance to look at Keith]  
And you know, you know, you know It's 'cause you're beautiful You say you're numb inside But I can't agree So the world's unfair Keep it locked out there In here it's beautiful to Let's make this beautiful!  
[Keith raises his arms with joy and then Lance put the dirtiest expression or dirty smirk]  
Lance let out a"That works for me!"

During the short instrumental part, Keith and Lance managed to take off their costumes and remembered they still had on their paladin suits. Lance didn't care and took off the protective white parts of the suit leaving them both in their skin-tight black 2 pieces.  
Soon when the instrumental part was over the singing was back and Keith let out a,"Yeah! Full steam ahead! Take this dead girl walkin'"  
Lance smiled and then sang,"How'd you find my address?"

Keith fired back at him,"Let's break the bed Rock this dead girl walkin'!"  
Lance sang jokingly,"I think you tore my mattress!"

Keith instantly became aware they were technically naked in front of each other for the first time while DATING. Lance and Keith both knew that they were gonna keep the skin-tight 2 piece on.

[Keith:] No sleep tonight for you Better chug that Mountain Dew  
[Lance:] Okay, okay  
[Keith:] Get your ass in gear Make this whole town disappear!  
[Lance:]Okay, okay!  
[Keith:]Slap me! Pull my hair! Touch me  
[Keith and Lance:] There and there and there!  
(Lance touched Keith face then hips then ass with every line)  
[Keith:] And no more talkin'  
[Lance:] Whoa-oh-oh-oh!  
[Keith:] Love this dead girl walkin'  
[Lance:] Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Yeah, yeah!  
[Keith and Lance:] Love this dead girl  
[Lance:] Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!  
[Keith and Lance :] Love this dead girl Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
(Keith bit Lances lip hard on purpose)  
[Lance:] Ow!  
[Keith and Lance Finished it with a long:] Yeah!

 

The music stopped they put back on their white protective armor while laughing their heads off. Lance said,"I'll see you soon Keith I'm going back to green."

"Ok see you soon."

Lance leaned down and kissed Keith on the cheek while saying,"I love you."  
"I love you to Lance," Keith said while smiling.

Lance left and then Keith looked at the screen and Hunk, Pidge, and Himself got into a conversation about food until he heard the door open.  
"Hey, Pidge I'm back-"  
"Hey Lance wassup," Pidge said.  
"How are you all talking to each other?"  
"Technically I'm broadcasting us to Yellow and their broadcasting themselves to Green, in other words, were FaceTiming through our Lions."  
"Ohhhhh."  
Lance sat down with the rest of them and after a while about talking about the food their conversation went to their singing.

"So Keith..."  
"Yes, Pidge?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that you were awesome when you sang Candy Store!"  
"Thank you?"  
"No, I'm not kidding that was the coolest thing I've ever seen you do!"  
At this moment Lance and Hunk were backing up Pidge saying stuff like," Singing on point. Voice of an angel. Salty Sinner. Be my sugar daddy."AND more stuff like that.

Lance spoke next," Hunk and Keith... oh my god... when you guys did Blue Balls I thought I was going to die from laughter you guys are perfect."  
Hunk said while nudging Keith," Thanks, J.D."

Lance and Hunk had no idea Pidge and Keith were planning how to take down the Galra Empire. So they just started to listen in on what they were talking about.  
"Keith that's like a suicide mission."  
"Pidge I get that but the whole universe depends on this."  
"...fine."  
"Ok so tell me what I'll do."  
"Ok so while the others are taking care of the fighter pilots you need to take care of Haggar which means you'll first have to find her and 2 trap her in a room with you."  
"Ok..."  
"Also we're going to shut the power off so we can get rid of any possible unexpected fights which mean you would be on your own. But also here's the issue. Haggar was exposed to too many quintessences. So that means we need to find an antidote and we'll have to go on the mission to get the resources."  
"Got it."  
"Also here's the worst part. Once you get the antidote exposed to air you have to get out of there immediately because the room will explode in 1 minute so you'll have to grab Haggar and run."  
"Yeah..."  
"You'll also have to find a way to get Haggar out before she's back to normal."  
"Then since Lotor is only evil because Haggar has forced him to he will back down and stop the Galra Empire and then we'll go around stopping the Galra Empire from spreading and all of the Galra Empire Allies from starting it up again."  
"So we have the basics of the plan covered then we'll go into detail back at the ship."  
"Sounds good."  
Lance was in shock. Keith is a hero. So selfless. Just like Keith thought Lance.  
"Keith..."  
"Yes Pidge"  
"I'm proud of you," they said it in a way Lance knew she was being honest.  
Lance was trying not to cry so he and Hunk stopped listening to the conversation and moved on to talking about how Shiro is an amazing father and Allura is a strong mother.

"Heh no wonder Keith is so emo," Lance laughed when Hunk told Lance about a story Shiro told Hunk one time about Keith.  
"Lance, what the fuck did you say about me?"

Then they were in the hangar back from their long adventure. Lance took his chance and ran. Ran for his life because he knew if he slowed down he would be beaten to death by Keith.

Lance ran to his and Keith's room and closed the door behind him breathing harshly me started to change his clothes and soon and he finished he heard the door open.

At that point, he completely forgot about Keith that is until Keith ran through the door and tacked Lance. Lance fell down with a hurl sound. Lance looked at Keith who was looking beautiful as ever with a shit eating smile on his face.  
"So you think I'm emo?"  
"Oh right about that-"  
Lance stopped talking and kissed Keith down so he would calm down in which that normally worked. Happy with the kiss Keith did indeed calm down.  
"Calm down babe I didn't mean it."  
"Sureeee"  
"Hey but if you were emo you would still be mine and I would still love you."  
"Cute."  
"Now let's get some rest."  
They later in their beds and soon fell asleep.


	25. Another Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go on their mission for resources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> Also later in the story Lance and Keith speak in Spanish and Korean so use google translate because that's what I used.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance I didn't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes got in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

"Morning Keith my babe"  
"Morning Lancey Lance"  
"Let's go get ready for our fight against the Galra."

"This was gonna be a hard fight but we will all manage. We are gonna use our plan from last time because this time Keith is gonna turn Haggar back to normal while everyone else dies. Ok got it?"Shiro quickly explained.

Everyone nodded in silence they all glanced to one another. They all smiled softly because they all just knew 'After this, we can just roam space and go on a small simple mission together as a team and take more frequent trips back to Earth.'

They were all excited yet terrified but they knew they wouldn't go down without a good fight. They have even higher hopes than last year because of how they made improvements to everything they had last time. The bond, backup resources, everything. Then they were sent out to go on missions together.  
Keith and Lance to icesard.  
Pidge and Hunk to Keapagon.

They all packed up and headed out Lance and Keith got the harder place but they thought to each other 'whyyyyy'  
They get onto the planet and head to their destination which is an ice cave. They stood in when a huge lizard was running and ran into the wall. It hit the wall to hard ice fell and covered their exit great  
Keith was sitting in the cave with Lance waiting for the other to get a signal that something wrong has happened to them because Keith was gonna die of frostbite and well that's not a good thing. They have been in here for like half an hour now, and no words have really been said. Finally, Lance spoke," Keith you need to move around so you won't freeze.  
"I-I can't move."  
"Oh okay…"  
Lance was thinking back in his past to see if could remember anything that could help Keith in this situation. Then it hit him, in the movies, it shows people laying naked while feeding off of other people's body warmth then you can both heat each other up, and prevent freezing. Yet he's never heard people do that in real life, only in the movies. Well, that was before he ended up in space, anyways now he knew that if he wanted Keith to survive, he'd take the chance anyway.  
"Keith I need you to take off your armor."  
"Wait for what?!?Why," Keith seemed to be confused, flustered and genuinely worried that Lance was being extremely stupid.  
He obeyed because at this point he was going to die either way so he started to take off his armor. Lance hugged him tightly and they were both shocked at how the strategy actually worked. They seemed to be happy and then Lance added on,"Talking should help with your mouth."  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"So what do you think about going home soon?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."  
"Haha my amazing Keith"  
"I can say the same to you, Sharpshooter."  
"So when do you think we'll go back?"  
"I'd say right after we defeat the Galra Empire."  
"Haha, my mom probably misses you?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Heh"  
"Also your sister and her husband."  
Silence.  
"Hey, Keith you okay."  
"Yeah...yeah just tired."  
Lance didn't buy it.  
"Keith talk to me!"  
"..."  
"KEITH!"  
"KEITH just tell what-"  
"ALLURA'S NEW HUSBAND CHASE IS MY EX, THEY WERE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER THIS WHOLE TIME!!!"

Shit come on Lance think your boyfriend needs your comfort you can do this, I can do this."  
"Keith, don't worry about it they are both awful people and I'm here to save you from those people."  
"Thank you, Lance."  
Lance knew Keith was still upset but he forced Keith to snuggle in further.  
"Hey, Keith."  
"Yes."  
"My lips are still cold."  
"Same."  
Keith and Lance just noticed they both implied on making out and that's and ears what they are gonna do.  
Keith and Lance shared a kiss hoping it would warm up each other's lips and guess what. It actually worked, well, after 20 more long slow and sweet kisses you could call it a hardcore makeout session.  
Keith and Lance were both soon got worried about their survival again so Keith decided that singing would calm Lance down along with helping his mouth warm up a little bit again.

"I saved every letter you wrote me"  
Keith's mine froze...oh no of course. He was singing about Chase. Lance was shocked to hear this but now he was hooked and you know what happened next. Keith continued  
"From the moment I read them.."  
He felt a sharp pain in his heart.  
"I knew you were mine"  
Keith sang with the truth as this was exactly what he thought when he and Chase started dating back at the Garrison.  
"You said you were mine"  
Keith didn't know what to feel at his own words while Lance was just listening his face showed an expression that said please tell me but or something, please.  
"I thought you were mine…"  
Lance noticed Keith's eyes were opened way too wide for it to be okay. Lance let himself sigh of relief knowing Keith truly loves him.

"Do you know what Liza said  
When did we saw your first letter arrive?  
She said,  
'Be careful with that one, love  
He will do what it takes to survive'" Lance instantly knew what he meant, Liza was always interested in Chase she was just using Keith so she could get closer.  
"You and your words flooded my senses."  
Keith seemed overwhelmed.  
"Your sentences left me defenseless"  
Keith made a face of defeat.  
"You built me palaces out of paragraphs... You built cathedrals."  
Keith smiled when he remembered how he loved every letter he was given, then it slowly turned into anger which soon consumed him as he stood up and threw his arms around.  
"I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me!" Keith pulled a tiny booklet from his armor pants and held out the book and fell to his knees.  
"I'm searching and scanning for answers  
In every line  
For some kind of sign  
And when you were mine''  
He started flipping the pages seeming to get constantly more angry and sad.  
"The world seemed to  
Bbbbbbuuuuuuurrrrrnnnnnn  
Bbbbbbbuuuuuuurrrrrrnnnnnnurn."  
Keith was ripping out pages and crying at this point and Lance left Keith alone because Keith needed to get this out and this is Lance's chance to do it.

"You published the letters she wrote you"  
Keith was angry and was showing it even worse his whole face looked as if he saw someone try and punch Shiro.  
"You told the whole world how you brought  
This girl into our bed!"  
Yeah, Lance knew that Keith was cheated on, his ex-cheated on him with his sister. In their own bed. He wrote his own book about his own life, there was nothing about Keith in it. Only Liza.  
"In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives."  
Yes, he did Lance thought to himself finding himself also make a frustrated face because of you know Chase made a huge mistake with leaving Keith because Keith is perfect and anyone would be lucky to have him as their boyfriend.  
"Do you know what Liza said  
When she read what you'd done?  
She said,  
"You have married an Icarus  
He has flown too close to the sun."  
Lance knew that Liza said that because she was deep down happy because now she could be with Chase but somewhere Lance came in and then once Lance was gone she went back to Chase.

"You and your words, obsessed with your legacy...  
Your sentences border on senseless  
And you are paranoid in every paragraph  
How they perceive you

You, you, you…"With every you, Keith said he seemed you become more disgusted with just the thought of Chase.

"I'm erasing myself from the narrative  
Let future historians wonder how Keith  
Reacted when you broke his heart."  
Keith regrets singing this because now Lance knows that Keith has completely fallen for someone before.  
"You have torn it all apart  
I am watching it  
Burn"  
Keith threw his book down and red and blue must have noted them in danger because they were heading over to Lance and Keith.  
"Watching it burn"  
Keith went silent for a while.  
"The world has no right to my heart!"  
Keith looked at Lance.  
"The world has no place in our bed"  
Keith closed his eyes shut tightly.  
"They don't get to know what I said!"  
Keith looked ashamed in himself. Probably because he's embarrassed and ashamed in himself.  
"I'm burning the memories  
Burning the letters that might have redeemed you!"  
Keith threw the pages and everything into a small fire Lance just made.  
"You forfeit all rights to my heart"  
Pain.  
"You forfeit the place in our bed"  
So much Pain.  
"You'll sleep in your office instead"  
How cruel.  
"With only the memories"  
Lance is going to be the best boyfriend ever. He can't wait to start.  
"Of when you were mmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnee."  
Keith sang mine with so much soul it hurt.  
"I hope that you buuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnn"  
Keith in the last part showed how it was him, Keith himself was the reason he wasn't in the book his ex-wrote. It's because Keith went into the book and deleted everything that involved him personally. Also how he told his ex that his ex-had no right to include him in his writing and how the world had no right to know about that much about him. He also included how his ex just gave up on Keith that's when Keith noticed that his ex-was doing something. Little did he know it was his ex-was cheating on him with his sister. Not until he walked in on them and just like that it was all over. Then Lance came and changed it all and never have Keith and Lance been luckier. Now Lance knew why Liza's husband never came, it wasn't Lance it was Keith.

Just then red and blue broke in Keith and Lance have never been happier. They ran into their lion put back on their armor and the whole world turned black and Lance was the first to talk,"Keith I think I'm gonna pass out."

BANG! Keith's whole body went lifeless and Keith just crumbled and like a tower falling over Keith slowly fell forward and hit his skull on the controls and just like that he was completely out of it.

Lance noted to himself that it was Keith and he just passed out Lance couldn't worry because there he was falling into the ground  
CRACK!  
There goes his foot. Also yeah they are both laying on the floor completely lifeless.


	26. Pregnacy Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get out of the pod and random crap happened afterwards its so long I forgot what else happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> Also later in the story Lance and Keith speak in Spanish and Korean so use google translate because that's what I used.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance I didn't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes got in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

The noise of a door opening suddenly filled Keith's ears.   
Crash.  
"Ow!"  
Keith turned to see Lance under him.  
"Oh, Lance sorry!"Keith said while getting off of Lance.  
Lance stumbled as he got up so Keith had to carry him. Keith was exhausted and needed a nap but he needed to help Lance walk because Lance obviously couldn't.  
They reached their room, Keith took a look at Lance's foot. What Keith saw was incredible. It was an Altean prosthetic and it was beautiful. Lance must have noticed Keith staring at his foot in awe. So Lance decided to take a look for himself and that's when he noticed he couldn't feel his foot, or where his foot used to be.   
"Oh, my god,"Keith spoke in a tone Lance couldn't decipher   
"Does it look bad," Lance asked Keith in an upset tone because Lance's mind was only telling hi 'Oh no Keith doesn't like it'.  
"Look Bad? Are You Mad? Is beautiful!"Keith spoke sounding so nice it made Lances insides squirm a bit.  
Keith kissed Lance's temple,"let's practice."  
"With what?"  
Keith then gestured to Lance's foot declaring that Lance needs to start working on his walking because they have a soon arriving mission.  
"Keith I'm tired give me 1 hour."  
Keith wasn't gonna fight him on that note so he laid down on the bed and fell asleep in less than 1 minute. Lance sat there looking at his foot, a deep frown covered his face and the unwanted thoughts tried to flow into his brain, he looked at Keith and a smile spread across his face, he knows Keith loves it so why should Lance worry Keith was gonna be there to help Lance and Lance knew that. Lance curled up on Keith and sadly their nap was cut short when the door opened.  
Hunk rushed in with two plates of food goo. Hunk knew that Keith and Lance needed food considering that you should eat after you get out of the healing pods.   
"Keith, Lance wake up I got you some food goo!"  
Keith woke up first and grabbed the food while thanking Hunk.   
"So I'm taking as you have both seen the prosthetic?"  
"Yes, isn't it amazing?!?"  
Lance woke up but pretended to continue to sleep and was just listening.  
"Hunk, I'm kinda worried."  
"What about Furry Emperor?"  
Lance became worried when Keith totally ignored Hunk calling him that which Keith never seemed to do.  
"I just... Lance is sensitive to change.. so I just fear him thinking that he's worthless or hating himself.."  
"Yeah, I get it."  
"I mean it hurts me because he would be lying to himself because he's not worthless he's everything, and he's still Lance."  
"Keith.."  
Lance felt the bed move which Lance took as a sign that Keith and Hunk were hugging. When Lance felt the bed shift the second time he took that as his cue to fake waking up.  
Lance started to wiggle like he always did when he woke up.  
"Hey, Lance!"Keith spoke in the tone that Lance wanted, the tone that showed Lance Keith and Hunk both bought the bait.  
"Hey, Keith!"Lance said in his upbeat tone.  
"Sup bro," Hunk said while holding up a bowl of food goo.  
Lance happily took it and started eating, they all got into a conversation and what they did at Earth just to talk about something fun. Hunk confessed that on the 3rd day he took a trip to see Shay, causing Lance to chuckle. Hunk just laughed along soon bringing Keith into the laughing moment.

Hunk started heading to the door,"I'd stay but I remembered I have to help Pidge with her computer issues."  
"Haha bye Hunk you will be missed," Keith said.  
"I second that!" said Lance.  
"Oh boy, see ya later, Sharpshooter and MR FURRY EMPORER"  
"...get out..."Keith spoke in a fake annoyed tone because he was smiling.

Hunk waved and left. Keith stood up and spoke,"Lance let's practice!"  
Lance wasn't gonna fight him on this."Yeah, I can't even stand."  
Lance said while laughing, Keith joined in as Lance proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed.  
"Ok now try to stand."  
THUNK!  
Keith was laughing cause Lance had fallen on Keith somehow.  
"Wow, Lance nice fall."  
"I guess you could say I'm falling for you."  
"Lance!!!"  
Lance giggled at how flustered Keith got at that.  
"Ok Ok, I'll stop."  
Lance got on is knees then onto his left(normal) foot, then proceeded to stand on his right. He did it he was standing, he may have been wobbling like crazy but he was standing.  
Keith slowly backed away," Now try to walk."  
Lance lifted his left foot off the ground ever so slowly and the started to lose his balance on his right(Atean) foot. Right before Lance fell Keith grabbed him by the arm.  
"You good Lance?"  
"Haha, yeah, thanks, babe."  
Keith smiled and then they started the process all over again, Lance managed after 2 more tries to take 1 step forward.  
"You did it, Lance!!!"Keith said while hugging his boyfriend.  
"I guess I did didn't I!" Lance said proudly of himself for doing it and also getting Keith to be impressed/proud of him for once.  
Lance thought to himself maybe this foot isn't too bad, I may not be fully human but this can come in handy when in battle.  
Keith and Lance kept practicing till Lance could normally walk.  
"Hey, Keith?"Lance asked softly.  
"Yeah, Lance?"  
"You don't need to worry about me."  
"What?"  
"I heard you and Hunks conversation, and I want you to know that yes I'm still kinda upset I'm no longer fully human but I think that this leg will come in handy and I know how amazing you think it is and how proud you are of me."  
Keith stayed silent letting Lance continue.  
"I think the fact that you love it and are proud of me makes me forget anything bad about it...thank you, Keith."  
"Lance doesn't worry about it."  
Lance still has those small thoughts in his head but what he really cared about was improving on his movement.  
When Keith was sure that Lance could run and function like his old self he let Lance go.  
Lance went to Allura and Coran in the control room and they informed him in his Altean Prosthetic. Lance was happy to hear that not only did it replace where his foot used to be but it has the power to heal him when in battle or in pain, on top of that it will also adapt to the way you moved before and automatically help you improve with speed and efficiency.  
Lance had one more question before he left,"So that means I can train?"  
"Of course knock yourself out!"  
Lance smiled thanked them again and then soon left and went to meet with Shiro who occupied with playing with his son. Lance was considered the best uncle so Shiro happily lets Lance play with the baby because Lance was actually more experienced.

Lance smiled thanked them again and then soon left and went to meet with Shiro who occupied with playing with his son. Lance was considered the best uncle so Shiro happily lets Lance play with the baby because Lance was actually more experienced since he was an actual uncle. Lance and Shiro got into a conversation about how cute Alfor is when it was cut off by people talking right outside the room. Lance and Shiro went to the computer that Shiro and Allura had installed for the security of Alfor and turned it on.  
“Hey, Hunk!” It was Keith who was talking.  
Out of nowhere, Hunk punched Keith in the stomach with all his strength.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!!!”Keith screamed while grabbing his stomach.  
“I sorry but I can't bear to see you throw your life away. YOU'RE TOO YOUNG...YOU'RE TOO BEAUTIFUL.”  
Keith managed to speak,”What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“I'm talking about the baby growing inside your belly.”  
…  
WAIT WHAT was the first thing that went through Lance Keith and Shiro's head when they heard that.  
“I'm not pregnant, Hunk!”  
“Not after that punch you're not, see I've been taking Maytag, class.”  
Keith stood up just partly recovering from the punch.  
“I WAS NEVER PREGNANT!!”  
…  
Keith gave Hunk an 'I'm a guy Hunk... I thought you knew this' look.  
Hunk gave Keith the 'Oh sorry I just panicked' look.

“Are you sure,” Hunk said to a pissed Keith.  
“YES IM FUCKING SURE!!!!”

Just then the door opens up and Pidge comes out.  
Pidge was obviously taking a nap because her whole face just said 'You woke me up, rude boys'.

“I'm sorry but why the fuck are you all screaming over here?”Pidge said in an annoyed yet amused tone.

“Well you see I found this positive pregnancy test-”Hunk was cut off by Pidge punching Keith in the stomach as hard as she could.

“WHAT THE Fuckkkkkk!!!”

Allura came around the corner to see Keith laying on the floor.

“Guys what happened to Keith?”

“HE'S PREGNANT!!!”

“What makes you think that?”Allura asks completely confused n the situation.

Hunk holds up a pregnancy test that reads positive.

“Guys... that's mine, not Keith's...”

“Please help me..”Keith says as he's curled up into a ball on the floor.

Hunk scoops him up and heads off to Keith and Lance's room,”I'll be back!”

Hunk gets to the door and notices that their room in neat and smells nice. Guess they didn't have sex so I guess Keith is not pregnant.

“Sorry for thinking your pregnant Keith..”  
“It's fine...”

Hunk sits Keith down and Keith curls up into a ball again. Hunk realizes that Keith was in pain... which that means... Keith has to be pregnant!  
“Keith you are pregnant!”Hunk says just as Lance opens the door.

“Hunk we've never had sex!”Lance lied they did about a year ago but still they were both guys.

“Then how could it have hurt Keith?”

“Remember he's half galra, which means he has different organs, which means you pushed one of them.”  
“Ohhhhhhhhhh....”

Hunk finally trusted Keith when Keith said he wasn't pregnant. Hunk quickly left after that and Lance rubbed Keith's back to help ease the pain.

Keith still was laying on his bed in pain but Lance just sat there rubbing his back. Lance soon left when Keith was sleeping.   
Lance went to Pidge and she was typing on her computer.   
"So Pidge"  
"Yes, Lance?"  
"How's your family doing!"  
"Uh well follow me..."  
Pidge got up and went to a huge storage closet and closed the door she then went into the back and revealed a hiding spot and they went in it the closed the hatch.

"My dad..."  
"Yeah.."  
"He's dead..."  
"Oh oh my god..."  
"Shhhhh no one knows except for me and this one alien."  
"Wha?"  
"Ok so remember about a year and a half ago, when we were at the space mall"  
"Yeahhhh..."  
"Before we met up there was this alien dude looking at me. So I walked up to him... I asked him if he had a problem and he asked me if I was Matt...I said no but I'm his sister"  
"..."  
"He later told me that he and my dad were in a cell together and that Sam(Pidge's dad)went first in the battle and lost...."  
"Katie...need a hug?..."  
Lance embraced Pidge in a hug. Pidge had become a sister to Lance where he was there to support and defend her.   
It made sense to him why she never told anyone but him... obviously because she wasn't ready to tell her actual family and how she wants really too close with anyone as she was with Lance.  
She and Lance would always chill and talk about science. If she wants with him those she was either talking to Hunk or being weird with Keith. Shiro was like her dad so you can already see where he plays in. Pidge isn't close to Allura but she still would go to Allura about girl stuff.

After a while, they stopped hugging and just talked and talked until they heard someone enter the closet which was off.  
"Hunk this is urgent Keith had been sleeping for 7 hours he normally never sleeps that much in 24 hours a day!"  
"Shiro I understand but we should just wait a while before telling anyone else because we don't need them to worry about anything other than the battle against Haggar."  
"Fine... can we at least tell Lance?"  
"No! We can't have Lance worry cause if Lance starts to worry then everyone starts to worry, on top of that he and Pidge have been gone for a while and he will figure something odd is going on when he returns to his room."  
"Fair... we will tell them tomorrow if Keith still doesn't wake up."  
"Deal?"  
"Deal."  
Lance and Pidge hear them walk to the door and leave. Lance and Pidge gave each other the look that said 'those man boobs'  
Pidge and Lance were telling themselves Keith just needs to rest because of the stomach punches he got when they thought he was pregnant.  
Pidge and Lance soon left the room and headed to the control room where everyone was.  
"Where were you guys?!?"Allura asked.  
"We were just chilling," Pidge said.  
"Nice well we have news,"Shiro explained.  
"And that is...."Lance asked.  
"Keith is sick."  
Of course Of fucking Course Keith is sick. Lance also was getting sick by what Pidge had seen.  
Lance and Keith both went into the healing pods.  
Lance came out quickly because he had a cold.  
Keith had the Galra flu which is extremely deadly. Coran was the only one that knew Keith would be okay but no one else was sure.  
Keith was in there for a week during that week Lance fell apart he locked himself in his and Keith's room. Barely slept, ate, move, and was constantly full with different emotions. Their 1 year anniversary was in 3 days and Lance was scared that they were gonna miss what they have been waiting for. 

Lance didn't care at this point he wanted Keith he needed Keith. The team went out on a mission Lance had no idea so when he heard a knock on the door he thought it was Hunk trying to make him eat again.  
Knock Knock  
"Hunk I'm not hungry."  
KNOCK KNOCK  
"...Fine...come in..."  
He was shocked to see Keith walk in.  
"KEITH!!!"Lance screamed as he ran to Keith.  
Keith also RAN to Lance. Keith immediately noticed how tired Lance looked and how he got skinnier and how stiff he looked when running.  
Lance and Keith stayed in the hug position for a good amount of time.  
"Lance you look tired... and hungry ... and still come on let's get some food goo."  
Lance only nodded and listened to Keith. The got into the kitchen got some food goo and went back to their room.  
Keith and Lance are in a comfortable silence. Keith held Lance in his arms when they were done eating.  
Keith peppered Lance's face with kisses than they played with Lance's hair. Lance calmed down and soon after and Keith and Lance fell asleep in a cute cuddle position. Lance had his arms around Keith while Keith's head rested on Lance's chest.  
The woke up the next day to everyone in the room waiting for their wake up.  
As soon as the group knew both Lance and Keith were up the engulfed them both of them in a group hug, a special one too, one that showed that we all cared for one another symbolizing they were all family. They all talked about everything and said today was resting day because tomorrow was the battle, the end of the Galra Empire.


	27. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are recovering and Keith makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> Also later in the story Lance and Keith speak in Spanish and Korean so use google translate because that's what I used.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance I didn't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes got in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Keith and Lance were gonna spend the whole day together right after they left and after the others made sure the both of them were okay.  
Pidge was the last one to leave but before they left they turned around quickly and whispered,"We've come so far.." they flashed a quick smile and closed the door behind themselves.   
Keith and Lance share a quick glance at each other and smiled at each other. Lance snuggled his head into the crook of Keith's neck. Keith smiled and held Lance closer and just bathed each other in each other's comfort.   
Keith breathed in Lance's scent noticed how Lance still smells good he still has that minty smell and Keith notice Lance picked up a kinda coconut scent after a while. Lance, on the other hand, breathed in the smell of Keith's sweatshirt, which smelt like Keith. Keith still had a musky wood type smell which Lance found comforting when he missed home. Lance also noticed that in replace of the sweaty smell Keith used not have was now a sweet dark chocolate scent. They then took in each others voice, Lance's voice was an octave lower but Keith found it really soothing when Keith needed to be told that everything would be fine. Keith's voice was constantly changing when he's leading it's deep, but when he's hot-headed it turns into a high stern voice, which quite frankly even get Shiro to agree.  
Keith and Lance could both speak somewhat Altean because Pidge tricked each of them to do the Altean language simulator, and yeah you know how that ended.  
Lance got up and went to the bathroom, Keith sat up and looked sad while his thought is completely scrambled. Lance walked into seeing Keith slightly purple, meaning he was feeling a strong negative emotion. Lance sat on the bed and pulled Keith into his chest and rests his head on Keiths now normal head.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Keith don't bother lying to me I know and you can't hide it."  
"Fine... I... wish we were in space because we were brought together to do small easy fights and save planets. Not being forced to save a universe from the universes consumer..."  
"Keith..."  
"I just... every time I have to fight a galra all I can see is my adoptive mother so sad and disappointed in me... then I kill her, her death is my fault."  
"No Keith. You are not the cause if this because you did this for her. You are avenging her. You are saving countless lives. If you want to beg to differ then I'll be the first to say You. Saved. Me."  
"Lance.."  
Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and snuggled his head into Lance's chest and had a smile on his face. Keith calmed down and smiled his life was perfect, wait to scratch that. It was almost perfect, but there was still the Galra Empie. Keith slightly frowned at that thankfully Lance didn't say anything. Keith just stayed there and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith with Keith happily accepted.  
"So excited to go home?"  
"Definitely, I hope mom will make you something, and also I think we will get a 2-week vacation since there is no more Galra."  
"Haha.."  
Lance just started humming while twirling Keiths hair with his index finger. Keith slowly fell into a light nap because of the wake up 30 minutes later due to the amount of sleep they just got out of. Keith woke up first and got out of the bed without waking Lance. He walked to the window and placed his hand on it and sighed," What next?"  
He rested his head on the window then left the room and went to the memory room. Since they recently updated it they had a meeting and all Keith remembered was that they could view any planet. He spoke quietly," Show earth."  
The room flooded with all colors and a speaker said 'speak a specific location'.  
Keith spoke so quietly he thought that it wouldn't pick up,"The Golden, Gate bridge."  
An orange/red bridge filled his eyes and he was leaning on the edge.   
-Keiths POV-  
It was so surreal, no one was there it was completely empty I looked around checking to see if anyone was in view, no no one. I took a deep breath and looked down at the water. I had a thought that will always regret... I should jump off. Since there was no one near me from my view so I stood on the rail and held out my arms, a simple tear went down my face. Memories flooded every since I could possess. I remembered Liza, mom, stepmom, dad, Chase, Lance, and every issue that I've ever experienced. I went to take a step forward and I looked at who it was.   
Lance...  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING,"Lance screamed at the top of his lungs at me.  
I went numb and as Lance was going on his rant I noticed that I accidentally ripped out my hearing aid hearing aid, in that moment my throat felt raw, my ear hurt, my eyes stung and, my body refused to move. I made a stupid mistake, I snapped it and shoved it in my pants pocket before Lance saw it.  
It took a while to notice that Lance was just staring at me. I showed him my ears which I believe he gasped and was looking around for it. My heart broke as he looked around so I spoke," I broke it...." I jumped when I couldn't hear my own voice, I must have spoken normally. Good. My whole world kinda was crushed because I couldn't hear Lance.   
"YOU DID WHAT!" Lance screamed so I could just make out a tiny whisper.  
"I.. I'm sorry..." I sobbed not knowing how loud I was being because I could hear myself crying the littlest bit. I was immediately embraced by Lance. A long enough hug to know I was forgiven.  
-End of Keith POV-  
-Start of Lance's POV-  
I grabbed Keith by his arm and went to the control room where Coran was.  
"Hey, Coran I need some help."  
I checked on Keith and noticed Keith was now tapping his foot and seemed to breath more harshly. Lance rubbed Keith's knuckles.   
"Coran do you know how to create a hearing aid?"  
"Why yes I do, as a matter of fact, I and Pidge just created a new one and it lasts about 5 years."  
"5 YEARS!"I screamed a little too loud because Keith jumped expecting not to hear anything till they get back to Earth. So I gave Keith an 'I'm Sorry' look which Keith just nodded at.  
"Lead the way, Coran!"  
I left Keith in the room Coran gave me the hearing aid, I ran back to see Keith laying face down on the floor screaming.  
"What a dork" I quietly said along with a chuckle.  
Keith noticed me and sat up facing me.  
I hugged Keith and put the hearing aid in Keith's ear and since it was completely silent in the room I said,"I missed you."  
I looked at Keith and the face I saw was everything. His eyes lit up he had an ear to ear smile and he teared up.  
"WAH!" I spit out as Keith picked me up and twirled me in circles I eventually started to laugh along with Keith  
I love him.


	28. Protective Boyrfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants to do everything in his power to protect Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> Also later in the story Lance and Keith speak in Spanish and Korean so use google translate because that's what I used.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance I didn't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes got in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Lance was still so very scared to lose Keith after that stunt. Lance want gonna yell at him but remembered how sensitive Keith. He picked for better judgment and decided to ask him calmly.

“Hey Man.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Why did you try to jump off the golden bay bridge?”  
Keith sat up and faced Lance with a look Lance couldn't honestly decipher.  
“I uh..”  
“Take your time.”  
“I don't know.”  
“What do you mean? What were you feeling? Are you okay?”  
“I just when I went on a walk it seemed as if I was pulled to the holo room, then when I was originally going to just look at the view I climbed. And- I-I-i jus-j-jus-just...”  
Lance sat there watching as his boyfriend crumbled in front of him.  
“I was just crushed I felt all of the pain I've been holding in just kick me off the rail. Then you showed up... and you saved me... I don't deserve you.”  
Lance was shocked and full of rage of how unfair it was Keith had live such a heartbreaking life.  
“Keith, I don't deserve you. I've put you through so much, the whole world has.. and I didn't notice sooner, I was to distract over worrying for my family I forgot about your feelings.”  
Now it was Keith's turn to see his boyfriend breakdown. Lance pushed his face into Keith's chest and was repeating I'm sorry over and over again, sounding exactly like his mother. Keith just held Lance tight. Don't worry that was rude of me for not caring to comfort you sooner, and for not supporting you from day one.

They went back and forth for a while until they just sat there holding each other, thanking the universe for everything. 

They got back into their original position with the cuddling and Keith noticed how Lance doesn't have a lot of secrets.  
"Hey, Lance."  
"Yes, Babe."  
"How come you don't have any secrets?"  
Lance went silent at that. Keith said,"What is it?!?You are hiding something from me!"  
Lance stayed silent. With that, Keith knew everything he needed to know. Keith walked out of the room and Lance just put his face in his hands. He promised that after the battle he'd tell Keith, everything. The rest of the night Keith never was around not until everyone was asleep and slept as far as possible away from Lance. 

 

The next day came faster than Lance would have enjoyed. He woke up and just as he thought Keith was already gone. They all met up in the control room and we all were very quiet, and they all gave a serious smile if that was even possible. They all knew they went through this situation once and have even better ideas on how to do this successfully. We all left with no goodbyes because if you looked past the curtains that were still there for some reason the rest of what the gallery empire is, is behind it.  
Keith headed into the building successfully. Everyone was fighting and very nervose on Keith's behalf.   
-Keith's POV-  
Ok, so as planned I perpetrated the area and very quickly got in. I had a mission, to get Haggar in a room with me. I got into the main room and found it easy to access doors. I had Pidge's gadgety that dispensed the gas in my hand. Something hit me in the front of my mask breaking it, great my communications have been cut off. I had to break it and thank god she said to break it because it's very fragile. So I lifted it and shattered it on the ground. Haggar passed out and fell on the floor completely out of it. I was quick and picked her up and then guards were coming in and the covered the exit time was dripping down the drain until I found a hatch. I ran to it and it took me a little too long to open it. Finally, I opened it and I heard the second's beep of from 10 black was slow to show but by three he was there I threw Haggar in and jumped. I don't know what happened next because everything went black after that.


	29. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> Also later in the story Lance and Keith speak in Spanish and Korean so use google translate because that's what I used.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance I didn't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes got in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Allura screamed Keith's communications have been disconnected and it shows that his armor has been damaged. Lance's heart stopped at that. Pidge was next to scream, my bomb was set off! Only 20 seconds were left and then black started to move as fast as everyone has ever seen. They got a view of what was going on, they saw Haggar get thrown in and then BOOM. Then nothing.

The Lions brought black inside and Lance was first there, the others were farther behind because Lance was first in and they all changed first because they thought Keith was fine. Lance ran into the room and both Haggar and Keith were laying half dead on the floor. Lance grabbed Keith and held him in his arms and softly cried. He called the others to get Haggar and he was gonna take Keith to get some rest. Keith was still laying there around the time Lance was normally going to bed. Lance was still on the bed and crying, saying everything he's been hiding for the past years. Keith was pretending to sleep so he could find out the truth instead of having possible lies told to him.  
"Keith, I'm so sorry, I should have never lied to you. I should never have told you, your sister forced me to marry her, she didn't she told me that you couldn't possibly love me and she used me to get your information so she could get closer to your ex, Chase. I'm sorry for using you when you were vulnerable. I'm for robbing your virginity without your voice in it. I'm sorry I've been so selfish, I am sorry I kinda cheated on you, I knew you liked me but I still flirted with all of those aliens I don't know. I never meant to do such things to you. I'm so sorry for putting you through the pain you are going to go through when I personally tell you, but..."  
Keith was about to sit upright before Lance spoke again but Lance beat him to it,"I love you, Keith. I love you so much, I want you to know that I love you more than words can describe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to hold your body, to cherish it, to kiss every scar on you bossy, the old ones and the new ones to come. I want to kiss you I want to hug you, I want to cuddle you, I want to love you and I want you to love me back. I want to release all the pain in your life because you've already helped me with mine. You helped me mature, you've helped me with my doubts. You've made me, me. I want to make sure that you are happy, and that you know that I love you and need you. I even want to ask you-!"  
Keith was up and hugging Lance crying,"Lance SHUT UP NEVER DOUBT FOR A SECOND I WILL LEAVE YOU FROM THIS SECOND ON!"  
Lance was in utter shock but very happy that Keith was alive. Lance was also very happy that his back to Earth surprise was still hidden from Keith. Keith heard everything but didn't care, so Lance knew that it was all over. Lance just sobbed into Keith's shoulder. Keith happily rubbed Lance's back to soothe his nerves. Lance melted into Keith's touch, Keith just noticed how he must have worried Lance with being out of it. That's when they remembered Haggar. Keith and Lance smiled and seemed to have a non-verbal conversation telling each other that everything was going to be fine. With that, they slept together that night and they were very comfortable in each other's arms. Lance made sure he was big spoon and since in the end, he was he made sure to hold Keith tight but in a comforting way. Keith enjoyed this side of Lance, the lustful Lance before they started dating before Lance started to worry about stealing Keith's youth.   
Lance really felt bad for not getting Keith's word in the situation but all he cared about was that Keith was alive and in his arms. Lance fell asleep humming to Keith a lullaby Martha sang to Lance when Lance was a kid. Keith said and snuggled his head into the crook of Lance's neck. Keith held Lance there happy to have his boyfriend back. Even though Keith was mad at Lance he felt very lonely with Lance's welcoming arms. Keith suddenly thought about what Lance said,"I kinda cheated on you."  
Keith sat up way too quickly, he woke Lance up, because they have been fighting the galra up until 12 hours ago. So his first instinct was to say,"Is it the galra!!!"  
"No you big dummy I've just been thinking about what you said...earlier."  
"What about it?"  
"You said you kinda cheated on me, so like during the time we dated you cheated on me!"  
"WHAT, no I mean I meant like when we went back to earth how we would kiss and hugs and all of that, and I was still with your sister."  
"What nah if anything you were cheating on her. I could care less because the way to make sure I wasn't in pain and how you gave me you. I knew you would only do that for me because you only love me and only me."  
"Haha, you definitely got that right."  
"Hey, Lance"  
"Yes Babe"  
"You know that I allowed you to do those things to me, and I never told you to stop."  
"Oh...OH!"  
"Now before you get any ideas I'm about to pass out so can we sleep."  
"Don't need to ask me twice."  
They both got back into their cuddling position and quickly fell asleep in each others welcoming arms.


	30. Lisa:  the sister that means buisness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens and I wrote this like 2 months ago so I don't remember but enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> Also later in the story Lance and Keith speak in Spanish and Korean so use google translate because that's what I used.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance I didn't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes got in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

They woke up the next day by the incoming of Earth and incoming information on Haggar. All Paladins were brought to the observation room and there the Altean woman was there, she seemed younger and happier. The pod opened, she landed in Allura's arms. Haggar looked up Allura's arm and started to cry.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry."  
Allura smiled softly,"It is okay you were under the power of to may quintessence, and because of that you were no longer you."  
"No wait but all Galra and the other Alteans are gone..."  
"No look"  
Just then Shiro walked up holding baby price Alfor, Haggar had a wide smile at seeing that there is a baby boy Altean.   
"So wait are you gonna have another kid that's female and what about the galra?"  
"Yes we will have a girl so we can create our own Altean kids, and as for the galra, they are no longer any females but we do have a guy would be happy for us to use some of his blood for us to make our own kids, and make sure that they never know about the Galra empire until they are mature enough to find out and make the right choices."  
"Who is this galra?"  
"Keith Kogane would be happy to the galra who are in the blade of mamora would not do such a thing but Keith would, he is the nicest galra I've ever met."Haggar turned to Keith and smiled,"Thank you."  
Keith could hear the sadness in her voice and then he asked if could speak to her alone. The other gave each other confused looks. Lance made one because he didn't want to be the one to tell others about Keith's family issues and history. That was meant to be Keith's call and Lance took that very seriously.   
Keith and Haggar went to a private room. Keith was first to start speaking.  
"Did you ever meat my mother?"  
"Yes she was a very strong Galra, she actually loved you little did you know."  
"She.. what?"The words got caught in Keith's throat and it practically started to burn.  
Haggar nodded slowly and hugged Keith, that news struck Keith in the heart like a bullet. Haggar was the only other person than Allura that Keith could talk to about this specific topic. Lance noticed because Keith would really never talk about his parents only those few times when Keith had no one else to talk to and he needed to get it out or he would probably commit suicide. Haggar seemed to be the best person to talk to because she had Galra family that was evil. Little did Keith know that she was hiding the fact that his mom was still alive and part of the blade of Marmora on the other side of the galaxy.  
After a while, they started to talk about everything, mostly what their family members were like and how Keith reassured her that with time we get back up on our feet. Haggar smiled at that and thanked him. Then Lance and he got into their lions and headed off to Lance's home.  
Lance approached the door and when he opened it he was surprised to see his parents sitting down smiling and chatting. When they saw Lance and Keith their faces had an ear to ear smiles and happiness along with running up to Keith and Lance and hugging them knowing that they won the war and now they will most likely make it on their own and be back a lot more. Keith and Mark's first started to conversate, while Lance and Martha had their own conversation Soon they all joined in together until Martha asked the question.   
"Can you tell me about the battle?"  
Lance jumped in,"Uhh really it was all Keith we just gave them back up and everything."  
Mark and Matha turned to face Keith,"Is this true?"  
"Y-Yeah..."  
"Can you tell us?"  
"Sure... so when I arrived on the ship I walked around until I reached a big room that I was sure Haggar would head to as soon as she found out I was there. I was pulling out Pidge's gas container when Haggar hit my helmet breaking it. I knew I had no other choice so I broke the machine against the ground setting the gas off and spreading it through he room... the timer started counting down and the room was starting to crumble into and the door was blocked so I was urgently looking around for another exit. I found a hatch and broke it open and since it took black so long to arrive I only had 10 seconds till he was there. I threw Haggar in and just as the timer hit 1 I jumped and then everything went black..."  
"Oh, you poor thing."  
"Yeah, everyone thought Keith was fine so they took Haggar to the inspecting room and she was fine but I took Keith to bed and gladly he woke up and we talked and went to bed."  
Martha and Mark left out a breath of relief. Keith and Lance smiled at each other.   
"You guys are perfect for each other!"Martha said.  
"I'm happy you two found each other, not int he way you guys probably would have hoped but none the less you two are together and you are happy with each other even though you guys may get a little 'upset' with each other."  
Lance chuckled at that and then turned to his mother and asked if he could talk to her for a minute. Due to her saying yes she and his left and Keith and Mark were left. Mark was a cool person not caring about anything only the best for Keith and then Mark spoke,"Hey, Keith"  
"Yes, Mark?"  
"Follow me."  
Keith followed Mark outside.  
Martha and Lance noticed and just shrugged it off and thought BOYS.  
-Mark's POV-  
I lead Keith outside and I really wanted to tell him that I wanted him to marry Lance. Keith had done nothing but help to my family and my son. I love Keith so much. I really love him as if he were my son. I never felt this way towards anyone ever had interest with before so I know he must be the one for my son. I made sure Martha and Lance weren't snooping as usual and then I turned to Keith.  
"You love my son right."  
"Yes sir"  
"Well I want you to be the one to marry him, no one else but you"  
"Yes, sir I'd be glad to thank you, Mark."  
"Hug?"  
"Hug."  
I wrapped Keith up into a hug and held this boy as he were my own son he was soon going to be either way but I'm glad he's the one I thought Lance was gonna be stuck with that Lisa gurl for the rest of his life I started to worry about it a lot. Wouldn't Lance have every truly loved her right? My boy has been on and off with that girl so I should just warn Keith about it and I think Keith might need to spend some time to himself after I tell him this so I don't know if I should anymore. Well, I trust that Keith wouldn't leave Lance for good just spend some time to himself.

-Keith's POV-  
It seemed as if Mark was in deep thought guess not because he was speaking to me.  
"Keith..."  
It kinda scared me with how he was speaking to me, it was deep and serious, yet it was the voice that I could trust the voice in which I knew whatever it was that was going to come out of his mouth was going to be true. I didn't know really what to say.  
"Y-yes?"  
"Lance has been on and off with Lisa I just want you to know that he may or may not still have small feelings for her.  
It must have been a minute I stood there no motion controlled my body. Then I blinked and at least 4 tears dripped down my face. I shook my head and blinked again with more tears falling down my face. I needed to get out of here. I needed to go to Lisa I needed to talk to her I can't stay here anymore I got to go.  
I took off to black and I heard two other people come out of the house and I heard one voice that belongs to Lance,"KEITH!"  
I frowned and thought to myself, yeah I bet your sorry I found out your secret.  
I hopped into black and headed off to Lisa's place  
-Lance's POV-  
I was talking to mama right outside the window about he best way to propose to Keith.  
She told me that it should be simple because Keith probably doesn't like big. I smiled and I was gonna go to his lion to go to Keith'sold house and ask to the graves for Keith's hand in marriage. Instead, he heard his mother call out,"Lance..."  
She was pointing past the window and I saw a motionless Keith, I knew my father must have told him something.I and Martha stood to see what happens we saw Mark talking to Keith but Keith had no reaction to it. After probably a minute Keith blinked and tears just started to fall and my mother started running to the door. I followed her as fast as I could and when I opened the door Keith was running and tears trailing behind him. It seemed so surreal like something out of a movie. I screamed after him,"KEITH!"  
Keith must have ignored me and ran into black and flew off.  
-Martha's POV-  
My soon to be son in law just flew off in a giant robot cat and Lance calling after him and my husband just standing there with his own tears falling down his face. What felt like an hour we all went inside and sat there. Lance looked the worse and I probably looked no better than the others. Keith was gone...  
I don't get it why would Keith run off like that. Oh no, Mark must have told Keith about Lance's issue with Lisa. This can't be good.  
-With Keith-  
I reached Lisa's faster than I wished. I sucked up my pride and knocked on the door.Chase out of all people opened the door. When he noticed it was me he said,"Come in."  
He sat me down in their living room and he said he would be back with Lisa in a sec. Within a couple seconds he and Lisa came out of a room I guess was their bedroom. They all sat in seats Lisa sat in front of me. Chase went into their open kitchen to make some coffee.   
"So what brings you to your sister's house?"  
"It's Lance"  
"Oh, care to explain from scratch."  
"So did you tell Chase about us being in space."  
"Yes, yes she did,"Chase answered for Lisa.  
He handed a cup of coffee.  
"So what about it?"  
"Well, we won."  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"Heh yeah..."  
"So what's wrong?"  
"So when we came back, Mark asked to talk to me outside."  
"AND?"  
"And he told me that Lance is still on and off with you, so I left."  
"No...Keith"Chase and Lisa said in unison.  
They walked over to Keith and hugged him while Keith sat there softly weeping.  
-Lisa's POV-  
How dare Lance do such a thing to my brother. I noticed when Keith left the second time that I must have put him through the worst things ever. Then Lance comes's and hurts my little brother. I never really said sorry for him. Well, I'm gonna and make sure he knows I truly am.  
"Keith."  
"Mhmm"  
"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for stealing your old boyfriend, your soulmate, and everyone you've ever loved any from you, and somehow I'm still doing it. I am so deeply sorry and I just want you to know I love you if you ever need to talk visit me talk to me. I'm your sister and I need to be there for you. Please let me be there for you."  
Keith looked up at her and had a huge smile on his face sis.  
"So how are you all?"  
"We are just living together no longer married because we honestly didn't really love you we tried to get you two together. It was a stupid plan because I wish it worked. We cost you all of this pain for nothing. Also, Lance and you are soulmates I may love him but not enough to ruin your life. Wanna know why?"  
Keith had the face of a pissed off unicorn at this point,"Why."  
"Because I will always love you, love."  
Keith's face softened and I knew he was still angry and upset some and Chase gave him a couple more hugs and sent him off.  
-Lance's POV-  
I was pacing the floors faster than I should have to try to calm down because father finally told me what he said to Keith. I explained to him that I wanted to marry Keith and that I had no love for Lisa. I hugged my parents and told them I'd bring Keith back even if it was the last thing I do.  
I hopped into my lion and flew over to the first place that popped into my mind Lisa's.   
I reached there slower than I hopped and ran to the door and knocked on it.  
I heard voices," Keith is that you are you back already?"  
Oh, great Keith already left, welp won't hurt to talk to Lisa. Chase must have left because Lisa opened the door.  
"Oh hello, Lance! Come on in."  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah, Chase just left to go get some stuff."  
"Nice, so did Keith stop by?"  
"Yes, yes he did."  
"Oh, he must have told you."  
"Yes, he did..."  
"Oh..."  
"Lance  
Congratulations  
You have invented a new kind of stupid  
A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid  
An 'open all the cages at the zoo' kind of stupid  
'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid

Let's review  
You took a lie a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by cheating on Keith of which no one has accused you  
I begged you to take a break, you refused to  
So scared of what your enemies might do to you  
But you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to  
You know why Shiro can do what he wants?  
He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response!

 

So yeah, congratulations!  
You've redefined your legacy  
Congratulations

I languished in a loveless marriage with Chase  
I lived only to hear of your return  
I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'  
That doesn't wipe the tears Keith shed away  
But Keith's back in the city and I'm here to say  
You know what you did to Keith  
so don't come back for me

I know Keith like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
And a couple seconds ago, he said to me 'you loved me'  
So I'll stand by  
Do you know why?

I love my brother more than anything in this life  
I will choose his happiness over mine every time  
Keith  
Is the best thing in our life  
So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best guy

Congratulations  
For the rest of your life  
Every sacrifice you make is for my brother  
Give him the best life  
Congratulations"

I stood in awe thinking Lisa's changed, and she's right. I ran out of the house screaming,"BYE FUTURE SISTER IN LAW I PROMISE I WILL DO AS YOU ASKED KEITH DESERVES EVERYTHING! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! SEE YOU SOON!"  
With that, I hopped into my lion and flew off to the next place on my list, Keith's first house.  
I hid my lion far away so Keith wouldn't notice.   
I remembered that Keith didn't bring the key with him so the door was unlocked.  
I cracked open the door and silently closed it behind me. As I headed through the house I heard singing it was Keith.

"I've missed your voice for days it seems  
Don't realize how mean I can be  
'Cause I can sometimes treat the people  
That I love like jewelry  
'Cause I can change my mind each day  
I didn't mean to try you on  
But I still know your birthday  
And your mother's favorite song

So I'm sorry to my unknown lover  
Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really  
Starts to fall in love with me  
Sorry to my unknown lover  
Sorry I could be so blind  
Didn't mean to leave you  
And all of the things that we had behind  
Right then  
Right now  
Now to come  
I run away when things are good  
And never really understood  
The way you laid your eyes on me  
In ways that no one ever could  
And so it seems I broke your heart  
My ignorance has struck again  
I failed to see it from the start  
And tore you open 'til the end  
And I'm sorry to my unknown lover  
Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really  
Starts to fall in love with me  
Sorry to my unknown lover  
Sorry I could be so blind  
Didn't mean to leave you  
And all of the things that we had behind

And someone will love you  
Someone will love you  
Someone will love you  
I hope that it is me  
Someone will love you  
Someone will love you  
Someone will love you  
I hope that it is me

Sorry to my unknown lover  
Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really  
Starts to fall in love with me  
Sorry to my unknown lover  
Sorry I could be so blind  
Didn't mean to leave you  
And all of the things that we had behind

And someone will love you  
Someone will love you  
Someone will love you  
But I hope it's me  
And someone will love you  
Someone will love you  
Someone will love you  
But I hope it's me"

I watched as Keith was standing in his room looking out a window with the breeze blowing it was so beautiful Keith was so beautiful.  
I needed to get Keith to listen to me so what better way to sing then to Keith.  
"He says save me, save me  
He says maybe, maybe…  
He starts to turn away when he says…

Hate me  
Break me  
Let me feel as hurt as you  
Push me  
Crush me  
But promise me you’ll never let us go

Hate me  
Break me  
Then save me, save me  
Push me  
Crush me  
Then save me, save me

He stops walking, walking  
He stops falling, falling  
He looks her in the eyes and he says…

Hate me  
Break me  
Let me feel as hurt as you  
Push me  
Crush me  
But promise me you’ll never let us go

Hate me  
Break me  
Then save me, save me  
Push me  
Crush me  
Then save me, save...

Hate me  
Break me  
Then save me, save me  
Push me  
Crush me  
Then save me, save me

He says save me, save me  
She says maybe, maybe…

He says...

Hate me  
Break me  
Let me feel as hurt as you  
Push me  
Crush me  
But promise me you’ll never let us go"

Keith looks at me with a look I can't describe it was a mix of every emotion. I took the opportunity to hug Keith and so I did,"I so sorry for what my father said, it's not true it's so not true, it's everything but true. You are so amazing I wouldn't trade you for anything, and when I say anything thing I mean anything. You are perfect Keith you are so perfect. I don't know what I could do without you.I never want to find out."  
"Then marry me."  
I smiled at that  
"I'd love to."  
I picked Keith up and twirled him in the air while he giggled at the kisses I placed on every scar on his face. After I started to get dizzy I stood him back onto the ground and I pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, my heart stopped when I felt his genuine smile on my lips.  
I guess Keith was in the singing mood because he started to sing.

Keith:  
"Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now  
Look around, look around..."Keith sang while placing his hand's on Lance's face.  
Lance:  
"How long have you known?"I realized Keith knew about how I was gonna propose to him.

Keith:  
"A month or so," Keith said while smirking and his gaze locking onto mine.

Lance:  
"Keith, you should have told me"I spoke sheepishly.

Keith:  
"I spoke to the Shiro a month ago," Keith said while looking at his feet.

Lance:  
"No," I said kinda shocked.

Keith:  
"I begged him to send us home," Keith said desperately

Lance:  
"You should have told me,"I said sadly.

Keith:  
"I'm not sorry  
I knew you'd fight  
Until the war was won

But you deserve a chance to see your family  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now. "Keith said with a weak smile.

Lance:  
"The war's not  
Done."I said while smiling smugly.  
"Will you relish being a poor man's husband  
Unable to provide for your life?"I said looking at the ground with one single tear falling down my face.

Keith:  
"I relish being your wife  
Look around, look around..."Keith sang softly while wiping the tear away from my face.

"Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you're alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive, that would be enough"Keith sang with a genuine smile that always made my day.

"And if this life  
Shares a fraction of your smile  
Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!  
That would be enough"Keith sang while resting his head on my shoulder hiding his face from me which I chuckled at.

"I don't pretend to know  
The challenges you're facing  
The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind" Keith said while looking at me again.

"But I'm not afraid  
I know who I'm marrying  
So long as you come home at the end of the day  
That would be enough

We don't need a legacy  
We don't need money  
If I could grant you peace of mind" Keith said while walking away. I followed.

We sat down in a bay window and he placed his hands on the side of my face and had some tears falling down his face completely out of joy,"If you could let me inside your heart...  
Oh, let me be a part of the narrative  
In the story, they will write someday  
Let this moment be the first chapter:  
Where you decide to stay  
And I could be enough  
And we could be enough  
That would be enough."  
Keith finished the song strong and I wrapped him in my arms an peppered his face with kisses.Keith chucked and I rolled up onto the floor and pinned Keith to the floor. I looked at the boy below me. Keith, Keith Kogane, I've never been so happy we have been through so much and I'm glad I will be defending the universe with this dork. My amazing beautiful dork. Keith's hair has gotten pretty long and his hair is still that beautiful charcoal black and his eyes are that beautiful amethyst shade of purple with a hint of magenta. His lips full so perfectly and his cute little freckles, the started to show up more than normal.  
Keith sighed and said,"I'm sorry for leaving like that I had no right to do such a thing."  
"Keith you had every right to do that, it was true."  
"WHAT! After everything we have been through you still wanna be with Lisa, then fine leave me!"  
With that Keith headed to the door, grabbing his shirt on the floor and putting that on while walking to the door.


	31. Not wothy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't hear Lance as he vents about how he's not worthy of Lance himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> Also later in the story Lance and Keith speak in Spanish and Korean so use google translate because that's what I used.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance I didn't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes got in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

In the blink of an eye, Keith was gone, Lance never finished saying what he was gonna say and Keith must not have noticed. I ran up and headed to the door and it was snowing and it was beautiful finally snowflakes fell from the open spaces in between  
Lance was stunned,"Keith thinks he's not worthy of me wow."  
Keith still had his hearing aid out so Keith never heard.  
"Lance you are too perfect, I mean Liza and Chase aren't even together anymore the only reason they were was so that I and you would get together. Lisa loves you more than a brother or whatever she wants to marry you and love you but you have me, what can I offer you? Anger, worry, negative emotions. I've noticed that everyone can make you have this look a look that's positive and I...I never got it."  
Lance looked at Keith who had tears escaping the ends of his eyes and Keith sat up placed his hands on his eyes and sobbed.  
"Lance, I'm worth nothing, I have nothing to offer, I can love you but I don't even know what I can do to get you to truly see it."  
Keith screamed into the snow and his whole body shook as the chocked sobs escaped his mouth. Lance couldn't bear it anymore. He walked up to Keith and pressed his lips to Keith's. Keith popped his hearing aid into his ear and Lance whispered into Keith's ear,"I love you."   
Keith sobbed into Lance's shirt and Lance held unto Keith's rubbing his back in a circular motion and when Keith calmed down Lance placed kisses on every one of Keith's strange freckles Lance thought to himself when did those get there? Keith giggled at the kisses and Lance carried Keith back to the house and laid him into Keith's parent's room and Keith said he'd be out soon.  
Lance went outside and headed over to where Keith's parent's graves are and knelt down to them. Keith followed after with 2 wooden chairs and 2 mugs of coffee. Keith and Lance sat in silence looking at the gravestones.Lance left a warm hug be pressed against him and in another second he felt another person hug him, then there was nothing. Lance smiled and knew he had just gotten Keith's parents blessing to the question he has been wondering. It must be what Keith felt whenever close to the graves, no wonder Keith was always near the graves when he could be.  
Lance grinned as Keith smiled to himself knowing that he was feeling the same thing Lance did seconds prior. Lance felt something hit his butt on the chair when he felt was it was it was cold and was smooth and almost, it's a ring! Lance whispered to himself thank you, quiet enough so Keith didn't hear it and Keith turned to Lance with a look that said did you say something but Lance just shook his head with a no. Keith shrugged and Lance spoke up.  
"Hey, Keith."  
"Yes, Lance?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course what is it?"  
"I know I didn't finish my statement before but I'd love to finish it."  
"Go on."  
"What my dad said was true but it was true 3 years ago, I've moved on I have no interest in Lisa."  
"Hehe"  
"So will you join me in my crazy life and be there for me, support me, cry with me, and love with me so what I'm trying to ask will you marry me Keith Kogane?"  
Lance held out the ring taking note on that the inside had a tiny purple bird on it. Keith had one tear falling down his cheek. Lance wiped it off and just like that Keith jumped onto Lance sitting on him and shouting yes over and over again.  
Lance laughed and Keith soon joined in and Lance and Keith just played there like that able to be carefree. Living without a care in the world, with the snow still falling down and their coffee feeling cooling off in the cold atmosphere.


	32. Refreashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance solve their issues and share a sweet lil' kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com  
> By the way I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING! Random stuff has been getting in the way.  
> Also later in the story Lance and Keith speak in Spanish and Korean so use google translate because that's what I used.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance I didn't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes got in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Keith and Lance were sitting in their chairs just ignoring the world around them and Lance grabbed Keith and sat him on his lap. Keith cuddled into Lance's jacket and Lance wrapped Keith in it as if it were a blanket. Lance looked at Keith and smiled taking note of how cute Keith is. Then Lance froze and said,"Woah I holding the world right now."  
Keith giggled at that and said quietly,"My universe is holding me."  
Lance became flustered at that and Keith broke out in laughter Lance chuckled a little bit because dang that was adorable. They soon got back into their comfortable silence while Lance twirled Keith's hair and Keith snuggled into Lance's arms. Lance loved the feeling of Keith's body close. It made Lance feel at home. Lance started to hum and Keith spoke up.  
"Remember our first dance?"  
"Yes, and it will be my favorite for now."  
"For now?"  
"Yeah, we can always find a way to top off our previous dance."  
"I guess you are right, the point has been taken."  
"Good."It was pretty cold outside and their coffees were cooled down so Keith stood up and quickly went to his parent's graves and said something Lance couldn't understand so it must have been private, then Keith laughed knowing what his parents thought about whatever it is he said. Lance followed Keith inside and the just slept and when they woke up it was later in the morning. Keith and Lance both took a deep breath knowing that they had to return to Lance's home because his parents must be worried sick.  
When Keith and Lance arrived Martha ran out of the house and hugged Keith, and this hug shocked Lance because out of all odds Mark also ran out and hugged Keith. Keith at first stiffened and then slowly melted into it. Keith took in the vanilla scent of Martha's shampoo and Mark's maple pine scent. Keith grabbed Lance by the arm and pulled him into the hug, the hug of forgiveness. When the hug was over it was as if nothing bad has happened every bad memory erased, a new start. Keith and Lance smiled at each other.  
"Mom dad me and Keith are getting married!"  
"Mi Amor! This is wonderful news."  
"Who proposed?"Mark asked.  
Lance laughed as Keith spoke,"Your strange son Mark."  
Lance put on his offended look while Marth, Mark, and Keith laughed together. Lance joined in they all kept laughing until Keith opened his eyes everyone was bending over from laughing so hard at nothing and they were all so happy the whole family was back, Lance was next to open his eyes and smiled at Martha and Mark who was now calming down. Lance turned to Keith and spoke,"How about we change our name to Kogane so your families name can go on."  
"Really you'd do that?"  
"Well I mean yeah I have 2 brothers and they both have sons, so I believe were good"  
Keith had a wide smile at that and just it was so genuine that Lance thought that he saw both Martha's and Mark's hearts melt. They probably did but he wasn't too sure.  
Keith just looked at everyone and tears started to fall from his face as he laughed. He whipped his tears and kept laughing and just breaking down. Mark hugged Keith knowing Keith needed an embracing letting him know everything is gonna be okay.  
Keith just finally let sobs replace hi laughed and let his tears fall. Mark cooed Keith as if he were to be a baby boy. That really was all Keith was.He's just lost and the feeling of being found overwhelmed him and love spread through his body. Not only was Keith crying but also was Martha and Mark, Lance quickly joined in they all sat there on the ground and cried together like that. After a while, before they all knew it they were silent just sitting there knowing that they have no more tears to shed for the rest of the day. Keith wasn't sure if he could ever shed a tear again.  
"I'm so sorry, Keith."  
Keith's head shot up fast to look at the face that said that.  
It was Mark.  
"I'm sorry I said those things, but you are one of the strongest people I know, I find it crazy how everything just kinda falls into place. I just want you to understand that you don't deserve what happened to you in the past. None of it, I wish you still had your step-mother and father, I wish you understood how much people loved you and I wish you never have to fight in a war that could kill you or the last string of sanity you balanced yourself on. I know you, Keith, you are exactly like me when I was a kid no doubt about it. I get the adoption and dead parents. I may not know about the whole relationship deal but I get where your walls are from but then you found the ones that break them down to build ones for a different purpose."  
Matha and Lance just listened to the conversation.  
"You have no reason to be sorry you guys are the reason I'm here, and for multiple reasons. I love you guys you make my life worth living I don't know what I could do without you. And if that's not enough then I forgive you, I release every sin that you have ever been in part of and take them as my own. I want you to be happy and worry-free. I love you guys."  
They all had a group hug again and this one was not sad not happy more of a seal the facts hug, one that will make everyone feel complete. When the decided it was time to go inside Lance and Keith exchanged their first lip kiss for a couple day, or since they last remember.


	33. I thought you were dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have a bonding moment is a field of daisies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com  
> By the way I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING! Random stuff has been getting in the way.  
> Also later in the story Lance and Keith speak in Spanish and Korean so use google translate because that's what I used.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance I didn't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes got in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

It was short and sweet and Lance had no doubts that it was everything he could ever hope for. Martha and Mark were both fines with letting Lance and Keith sleep at Keith's first house from now on since it takes less than 5 seconds to fly back and forth since their lions got faster after a while. The McClains thanked Keith for allowing them to stay over since they never have and since soon Keith and Lance would live there just to have a home they never have to worry about because no one even knew it was there and they hope it will stay that way. Keith told them that Martha could go with him and Mark would go with Lance, due to the fact Mark has already been in red and Martha seemed like black would allow her to enter. Martha and Mark pack a bag of small things and were on their way. They both got into the lion no problem and they looked around and just looked in awe at the technology. Right as they finished their first look around they were already at Keith's house. When they got out that'sKeith tossed Lance the keys and they headed inside while Keith went around back to his parent's graves. He noticed there was something 2 figures in front of each of the gravestones. “Mom, Dad?” The figures turn around and he noticed they were see-through and he went to hug them, he couldn't hug them but they could they could hug him. He smiled and he whispered to them,”Should I let them take your room or mine?” Keith felt a kiss on his cheek and he knew it was his mother and that Mr. and Mrs. McClain was welcome to sleep in his parent's room. Keith placed a Kiss on each of the graves and walked inside. He smiled and said,”Relax and Mark and Martha you can set your bags in the master. The all seemed to stiffen. “You want us to sleep in your parent's room?” “Of course I know they'd want you too” He felt a weight get lifted off his shoulders telling him that he made the right decision. Mark and Martha smiled at Keith and Keith lead them into the room. They looked around taking note of how nothing was in the room. Martha noticed how the bed had fresh sheets and it was so simple and wonderful. "Thank you so much, Keith," Martha spoke while sitting down her bags. "Haha don't mention it,"Keith said with a soft smile and walked out of the room. Martha and Mark sat on the bed and smiled at each other and looked out the window and smiled at the forest. Lance stood up and headed out of the room when he noticed Keith picked something black and white that was pretty big but wasn't clear to see. Lance made sure to follow Keith but quickly told his parents Keith and him were going out for a bit and for them to make themselves at home. Keith went through the woods completely unaware of the fact Lance was still following him. Lance's eyes widened and he saw Keith walk through a bush as Lance got closer he realized it was a hologram, he smiled as he carefully walked through it. He let out a quiet breath of relief when he realized that Keith was facing the opposite direction. Then Lance took in his surrounding and just like that he was breathless. He looked around at a huge field full of daisies. The daisies were the simple white and yellow. Then Lance saw that Keith walked up to a pond and had a huge grin when he saw a mother crane sit next to Keith as a baby crane was on Keith's lap. Music flooded Lance's ears, it was a quiet piano piece and it was almost like a lullaby, heck it was a lullaby because when Keith started to hum Lance almost fell asleep and that wouldn't be a bad thing. Lance walked up to Keith while picking up a flower and sat next to Keith while placing the flower in his hair. "Hey! Did you follow me?" "Yeah, wanna know why?" "Why?" "Because my mom always told me to follow my dreams." "Lance you are such a cheese." Lance just grinned like a maniac as Keith gave the baby back to its mother so the mother could feed it's younger give it a bath or whatever a mother would do to it's young. Keith laid down in the flowers and looked up it was so surreal to Lance. Years ago if you told Lance that he'd be married to Keith Kogane because you were brought together to defeat a bunch of aliens who were destroying the universe with 5 lion cats he'd laugh and say you were mental. Lance looked at Keith and it seems Keith beat him to it Keith was crying. "Keith are you okay?" "Yeah, it's just I'm so happy." Lance stayed silent to know I Keith was finished talking good thing he did because Keith continued. "We did it... we survived." "Yeah about that..." "Hmm-" SMACK! "Lance what the heck!" Out of all things Keith thought it would never be a slap in the face from Lance. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!!" "What?" "YOU almost DIED IDIOT!" "...oh" It was Lance's turn to cry,"I- I thought... you were DEAD KEITH, do you even know how scary that WAS!!!" "Yes." "EXACTLY- wait, what?" "I know what you mean." "How? "I thought you were dead when the control room exploded..." "Oh, Keith." "I can never forgive myself, I should have noticed you looked homesick so I could have followed you and prevented the mess." "But you didn't..." "Exactly how I will forever have that on my list of most nerve-wracking moments." Finally, Keith got the sensation he wanted for a long time, the feeling of love, someone genuinely caring for him and he was happy to see the person Lance, Keith smiled and sobbed while Lance did the same. They once again fell back into the flowers and just like that like something out of a movie petals flew in the air leaving strange shadows on their skin. Keith and Lance were holding each other tight laughing sobbing as if they were even sure of their own emotions. Their mind in sync that they had no reason to worry because the fight was over nothing could destroy it now. Keith and Lance calmed down and just played in the field then they remembered that Mark and Marhta were still home. Keith and Lance headed back having a normal conversation about Hunk and Shay saying a couple of the year, then moving on to how Shiro and Allura magically became officially Space Dad and Mom. Then they reached the house and opened the door to a Martha and Mark holding 4 gifts. Keith and Lance looked at each other then smiled while heading to their parents/parents in law.


	34. Death is close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't a summary but after this chapter, some CRAZY plot twist is gonna kick in and I'm super excited to see what you guys think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com  
> By the way, I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING! Random stuff has been getting in the way.  
> Also later in the story Lance and Keith speak in Spanish and Korean so use google translate because that's what I used.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance I didn't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes got in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Keith and Lance sat on the chair in front of Martha and Mark, while Mark and Martha were becoming even more excited as Keith and Lance focused their attention on them.  
Martha spoke softly "Keith take these..."  
Keith held out his arm and took the box in front of him and he looked at Martha and Mark carefully.  
Mark handed Keith another box and it was heavy and Keith kinda panicked at it. Lance slightly chuckled at his freaked out boyfriend. Mark glared at his son and shakes his head. Martha turns to Lance and smiles. She handed him and seemed pretty heavy for a gift. Lance ignored it and seemed pretty satisfied, to say the least. Mark handed Lance a tiny box and winked at Lance in which Keith didn't seem to notice. Lance watched as Keith opened his first gift and smiled when it was a photo of Lance's family when Lance and Keith returned to earth for the first time in a year. Keith hugged it and thanked Martha and Mark. Keith seemed to stiffen a little bit remembering the trip back and how Keith was so happy playing with the kids and dancing and letting them play with his hair and everything. Martha seemed to notice and walked over to Keith and whispered into his ear while hugging him and said,"Mi Amor, gracias."  
"de nada, señora Matha."  
Martha looked quite shocked at how Keith knew Spanish and Keith was also quite shocked at how he could he never took classes nor said anything in Spanish, he brushed it off when he turned his attention to the large stack of papers and opened the package. It was a bookbag and he opened the bookbag to see 100 letters or envelopes. He looked at who was glaring at his parents with a blush covering his face.  
Keith noticed that on one side there was a piece of paper the had '100 reasons why I love Keith Kogane' on it. He blushed when he noticed LM at the very bottom and he knew that Martha and Mark kept them and thought Keith should read them. Keith was determined to read them. Keith decided later or Lance would burst like a balloon. Keith smiled and told Lance to open his presents. Which in Lance happily did because he was completely red and he opened his first gift. It was a picture of Keith when he was looking out the window. Lance looked hard at the photo remembering the moment the photo was taken.  
-1st time back on earth 2nd day-  
Keith sat at the table talking to Martha because he always loved talking to females more than males. They were talking about food and then Martha got up to clean the dishes and Keith were helping her. They finished while the two were humming to a made up song Keith started. Martha loved Keith so much she loved him like he was her own. She wouldn't trade him for the world. She told Keith to wait while she started the dishwasher. Mark was taking photos trying to get memories of Keith and Lance went back to space for god knows how long. Keith was looking out the window still umming with Martha looking as if he were a model. Lance would happily approve the statement. Mark saved it and made it a present for Lance because of how Lance stopped doing the laundry to drool over Keith's figure and how amazing and beautiful he looked.  
-End of memory-  
Lance smiled at the photo remembering Keith for a little while longer, and Keith was red because of how Lance smiled at the photograph before him. Lance finally looked back at Keith, and yet I still love you the exact same, I'm so in love with you I can't even begin to say it. I must have accidentally thought out loud because of Mark, and Martha with huge smiles covering their faces. While Keith was covering his face laughing a little bit, and when Keith uncovered his face he had an even bigger smile than Martha and Mark had combined with a light pink blush almost rosy color on his cheek and the tips of his ears.  
"I feel the same way, Lance."  
Ok well, Lance definitely knew now that Keith heard him speak.  
"Oh, I said that out loud hehe-"  
"Lance thinks out loud a lot," Mark and Martha said in unison as if they had practiced saying that to Keith.  
"MAMA, PAPA STOP PLEASE!" Lance said with a tone a pitch higher than Lance hoped for.  
Then Keith started to laugh hard, and Martha soon joined in because of Keith's laugh then Mark joined in on how funny their laughs are. Lance looked at them and smiled and then soon noticed how cute Keith's laugh was compared to his mothers, and then his father's laugh was nothing like theirs. Then Lance started to laugh at his dad's laugh because of the last thought and there the McClain's and Kogane's sat there laughing and Keith felt in his heart this is where he was meant to be.  
Nothing was meant to happen for the rest of the night when Martha said let's go outside and find an open spot and look up at the stars.   
Then she was quick to cover her mouth and speak softly,"Oh my sorry for my dumb question you guys must be sick of space."  
"Don't worry Mama it's raining outside and the one thing I really missed was the rain."  
Mark and Martha smiled when they realized that it was raining out and that the 4 of them can do what they want.  
"Let's go, guys!"Keith said.  
Everyone jumped because they failed to notice that Keith at some point go up and grabbed 4 rain jackets and boots. They all gave Keith a weird look when they noticed they were not normal.  
"Pidge and I made special rain jackets and boots so they would fit all sizes, they are all Altean so that is why they look weird."  
Ohs came out of everyone's mouth well everyone except Keith's because he already knew but was just making sure to see if he really knew.  
They put them on and found them surprisingly comfortable and thanked Keith for them and Keith told them that they could keep them. They went outside and it was cool because of the rain. The rain was calm and not strong the wind wasn't blowing so it was coming straight down. Lance and Keith smiled at the feeling of rain falling from the sky, they enjoyed it more than when it was snowing. Snow was so cold rain is just rain. Sweet wonderful rain and Keith and Lance wouldn't trade it for the world. Keith took down his hood and raised his head to the sky and smiled. Lance looked over at Keith and gave Keith a small smile and Lance also smiled at Keith. Lance grabbed Keith's hand and twirled him in the rain and Keith laughed at that and just went along with it. Martha and Mark slow danced in the rain just enjoying life. Keith and Lance smiled as they ran and jumped in the rain. The trees were big enough to sit in and Keith must have looked around before because Keith moved Lance, Mark, and Martha to an area where they could star gaze. Lance and Keith smile as they looked up at the first constellations they ever memorized, by now they were just a memory because they have been in space and now knew way more constellations by now. Keith felt a little sting because they reminded him of the past till Mark came up and patted Keith on the shoulder to remind him the everything is fine. Keith urged himself to believe Mark but he couldn't so he told them to stay and that he was just gonna walk. Lance being the adult he is followed Keith with every move he made and he was making sure nothing would happen to his soon to be husband. Due to the fact it was raining Lance couldn't tell if Keith was crying or not when water drops fell down. That was until Lance's robot leg glitched for a second and made a large beep noise. Lance froze behind the tree and heard Keith turn around and sniffing could be heard, Lance took the opportunity and jumped out from his hiding spot. He almost peed his pants because Keith was right in front of him, dang when did Keith become so sneaky?  
Crack! It almost sounds like a stick was broke in half except it wasn't a stick it was Lance's nose.  
"Oh my GOD LANCE IM SO SORRY IM SO VERY SORRY-"  
Another crack and this time it was Keith's nose.  
"OW WHAT THE QUIZNACK LANCE!"  
"Oh my- I'm sorry-"  
Silence...  
"Keith?"  
Keith's nose was red and turning purple with blood gushing out of his nose, not only that but his whole face was red and there were tear streaks going down his face, on top of that Keith's lip was quivering. Lance must have been staring for too long because Keith pushed Lance away and spoke and his voice was rash, well when he spoke normally not screaming.  
"Don't look at me! Please..."  
"Keith your bleeding pretty bad..."  
"SO ARE YOU, IDIOT!"  
"Why are you upset?"  
"Well I mean I was crying before you scared the living crap out of me."  
"Oh sorry about that."  
"Well, it doesn't matter because I destroyed your nose... now I feel bad and now I'm feeling even worse. I just am sorry and I-"  
Lance grabbed Keith's face and locked eyes with those beautiful purple ones.  
"Keith calm down it's fine"  
Keith struggled to escape that caught Lance off guard so when Keith escaped Lance fell and grabbed Keith's raincoat. Huh, Lance wondered when he was falling why he hasn't hit the ground. Oh, they feel off of a cliff.  
Bam!  
Keith was out of it, Lance grabbed Keith's shoulders and shook his urgently,"Keith, Keith, Keith!"  
No luck Lance looked below him and to his surprise, it was a lake that hasn't been fully freezing over yet. Lance worried Keith was dead and he held Keith close to his chest so he could break Keith's impact. Past the blood and tears, Lance couldn't help but enjoy falling. He took the moment to let all of the dark thoughts slip past his mind. Keith was half conscious at this point and Lance was trying to get Keith to process the situation they were in. Lance noticed that blood was falling at a fast past from his nose. He then looked at Keith's and Keith not only had blood flying up but tears were in the mix of it. Keith must have snapped back into reality and jumped and it seemed as if his body wasn't responding, Lance could see Keith was having an internal conflict. Now Lance had his own tears flying into the sky.  
"Keith, your gonna be fine."  
Keith nodded probably because he still can't really control himself.  
SPLASH!  
-Keith's POV-  
I hit the water and man it was damn cold. I felt my whole body come back to me as I swam over to where Lance was, Lance wasn't moving. Then I noticed that he must have gotten knocked out by the impact. I swam faster not remembering to breathe I pulled Lance through the water to the nearest place where I can perform CPR. I remember everything because when I was on Earth I was taught how to do CPR in middle school. I looked and Lance and had to snap myself out of my weird moment. I tilted his head back and slightly lifted his chin to check for any breathing, none. I started to panic because how would I explain this to Martha and Mark. I calmed down a little bit and resumed my CPR process I pinched Lance's nose and leaned in. I placed a complete seal around his mouth and exhaled all of my oxygen until I saw Lance's chest slightly go up. I then placed one fist on his chest ( over his heart ) and then my open palm over it. I then proceeded with 30 chest compressions I spoke the numbers out loud and with each number, I pressed a little harder and stopped counted because of how hard I was clenching my teeth to prevent any tears from falling down my face. I checked one again to see if he was breathing I thought I heard a breath but no water came from his mouth so to be careful I did it again. I was screaming crying, and on my 17th compression I punched Lance's chest and life overwhelmed Lance as he jolted up and started coughing up water, I patted Lance's back and count from 17 to 30. Lance calmed down by 26 and noticed I was counting.   
"Keith...what happened?"  
"You kinda drowned."  
"WHAT!?!"  
"Yeah you hit the water so hard you got knocked out and you started to drown and I got you out."  
Lance looked at me and I looked awful. My body was red and purple from the ice cold water, and I noticed that my body was probably numb. I tried to stand up and I guess I am right because I couldn't even feel my legs. Lance looked at me highly concerned cousin guess I didn't notice before because I was so concerned about Lance and good thing because he was still recovering from almost drowning, his nose with no more blood dripping and his body clean from blood seemed to be broken. I grabbed Lance's face and tilted it to check for any more possible broken bones but then Lance shivered to my touch which meant I was cold really cold and when I touched Lance he felt really hot. Yeah I'm definitely freezing, I then realized how messed up I was, we just had a battle like 2 days ago and I was still recovering. I felt a giant rush of gravity take me and I fell to the ground not even able to lift my finger. My eyes were barely opened then I touched my ear with every bit of strength I could muster and my hearing aid was no longer there. Lance seemed to catch on quickly and got really close too my ear and spoke loudly and I could hear a faint.  
"Keith, Keith are you okay!"  
I could barely speak and I couldn't hear myself but I hope I said something along the lines of,"C-can't.... m...ove."  
Lance started to cough and with my mind shutting off I jolted up gasping for air, the weight has been lifted and I no longer had to struggle for air.  
Lance stopped coughing and turned to me and said,"Keith relax your body is destroyed you need to rest."  
"How are we gonna get home?"  
"Red will get us."  
"Oh okay."  
Lance laid down and passed out. My heart started to race and nothing seemed to be going right. As red was approaching I felt myself pass out and with that, I was out.


	35. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up and little did he know everything he knew is going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if i don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

-Keith's POV-  
I jolted up in bed and I looked around noticing it wasn't at my old house. It was my BOM bed. I jumped up looking around even more and it hit me,"It was all a dream."  
All the sudden at least 10 people were outside my door.  
"Wait did you hear that."  
"Is Keith finally awake!"  
and a bunch of other things I could process before my door opened.  
It was silent for a couple seconds.  
"KEITH OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE!!!"  
"Keith glad to have you back"  
"YAY your awake"  
"Don't ever do that again idiot!"  
"I swear to god if you a died I would have killed myself and sap you back to life!"  
"Keith you're awake"  
"Kogane is alive!"  
"Hmph."  
"Keith what's wrong"  
I stood there looking at the people surrounding me I saw Shiro, Allura, Coran, Hunk, Lance, Pidge, Matt, a BOM member, and there was Lotor.  
My heart sank and everything around me went fuzzy. I slowly backed away from everybody as they approached me. They all became quickly concerned.  
"Keith, you okay?"  
"Hey man, you good?"  
"Want some food."  
"I think we should-"  
I never heard the end of that before I felt myself slip away into nothing.  
I was in a room with only Lotor, he sat in front of me and he smiled not in an evil way but it was like he was glad I was awake. "Keith this isn't a dream. You are sleeping and I'm on your mind right now. The others are around me and are rushing you to a pod and I want you to know something they are going to try and figure out what's wrong and do you remember what happened."  
"No,"I spoke to Lotor.  
"Wait don't speak out loud! Now they are extremely worried!"  
So instead I thought of me speaking and I said,"Sorry."  
He smiled,"good you got it."  
"What happened to me?"  
"Keith, you joined the BOM and Shiro took back black and soon after there was a mission to save Naxzela with the doing of Voltron, BOM, and a coalition Voltron successfully made. Pidge and Hunk were taking out an orbiting Galra communication hub, after which Voltron headed to the Galra stronghold on the planet Naxzela while the Blades and rebel fighters took out two Galra battle cruisers mounted with incredibly destructive Zaiforge cannons. The rebellion held the line there, so they were in control of fully a third of the empire, a significant achievement to say the least.  
On the other side of the battlefield is Haggar, who assumed command now that I have been branded an enemy of the state even as I fleed from my father’s pursuit. With me and Zarkon out of the picture, it fell to Haggar to defeat the rebels or at least not give up any more territory to them. Things didn't exactly go according to plan for either side. A third of the coalition fighters attacking the Zaiforge cannon were wiped out once the weapon became active and it’s only when you and the Blades of Marmora were able to secure the second cannon that the rebels were able to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat.  
With the heavy cannons down, Voltron took out the artillery on Naxzela’s surface … but they quickly found that they were trapped in an invisible minefield, hemmed in by the remaining battleships. Luckily, Princess Allura was able to freeze the mines with the Blue Lion and keep them from exploding long enough to form Voltron and finish the job. It looks like the coalition has taken over Naxzela … and this news pleases Haggar. This was quite the surprising turn of events here, but you can always rely on the witch to have a nasty trick or two up her flowing sleeves. Haggar’s plan looked like she was going to take out Voltron as well as the entirety of the coalition in one massive blast. But first thing’s first, she has to activate and power up hundreds of quintessence-powered shield generators/gravity amplifiers that wait beneath the surface of Naxzela. Haggar’s able to do this from a remote location on her distant battlecruiser, but the effects impacted Voltron directly. Allura feels an approaching “wave of darkness”, which translated into an impenetrable shield spreading across the planet surface and an inescapable gravity which drew Voltron down toward the core of the planet itself. The Paladins tried to force Voltron into action but to no avail. A quick excursion drove the Lions to the belly of Naxzela reveals that not only is the soil composed of explosive compound hexamite but that the planet was home to a decommissioned Altean terraforming machine, presumably tasked with making it habitable for the advanced alien race. However, Haggar co-opted it into a planet-sized bomb capable of vaporizing everything within 10 solar systems once it explodes. So not only was Voltron incapable of escaping, they were also unable to communicate the danger to their comrades. It was a dire situation indeed. However, they did escape.  
In a subtle but sweet moment, Lance encouraged Allura to use her Altean powers to tap into the quintessence energy to power up Voltron in the same way she used to power the Castle Ship. A nice thought, but it’s when Lance called Allura “the heart of Voltron” that really did the trick. Sufficiently powered up, Voltron managed to fight the gravity well and blast through the shield. But while the Paladins were able to warn their comrades about the impending multi-planetary system explosion that was imminent, there wasn’t enough time to get everyone to safety. They’d have to either shut down Haggar’s ritual or die attempting to destroy it and die trying is definitely what you were willing to do. The defenses on Haggar’s battleship proved too strong for the coalition to pierce, so you soon took it upon yourself to kamikaze your own ship through the shields in order to take them down. I was honestly worried that you were going to die but I had a trick up my sleeve. My plan to build so-called Sincline ships out of the comet material, powered by trans-reality quintessence was revealed. I already had two ships with enough material left over for a third, but in order to get enough quintessence, I tried to take a trip into another reality by entering the portal on the ruined planet Daibazaal in order to harvest the energy source. I failed. And when I saw this–along with the fact that Zarkon had labeled me as an enemy of the state, and the fact that I had killed one of my fellow compatriots in cold blood once it was revealed that she had been compromised–my generals turn on me and capture me, planning to use me as a bargaining chip when they return to Zarkon and Haggar. However, I managed to escape by dislocating his own shoulders, no less, putting the generals in a tight spot. Acxa, their de facto leader, says that they have another option   
Which is exactly why I thought they’d show up to join the coalition at the end, but nope! It’s me myself, who returned with a vengeance to blast a hole through Haggar’s shields and disrupt the ritual, preventing the explosion of Naxzela. As Haggar fleed, I parlayed with the Paladins, asking to have a discussion."  
"And?"  
"So I am now an ally."  
"So then what happened to me?"  
" Well let's just say I saw you floating in space looking dead and your ship was destroyed and your body was completely destroyed, I took you back while talking to the other explaining how you were deeply injured when we got you back we all thought it was a miracle that you survived. Your bones were shattered and you were dead for about 5 minutes before we got you back you were awake for about a couple minutes and then you passed you and fell into a coma."  
"How- how long?"Sadly I forgot to think of myself speaking but spoke out loud.  
"KEITH! STOP IT YOUR GONNA BLOW MY COVER!"  
I couldn't help but chuckle. Lotor soon chuckled.  
"Keith... you were out for 2 years."  
"No, no... that can't be..."  
"but it is."  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE I NEED TO GET AWAY... I NEED TO..."  
"Keith, promise me if I let you go you will be normal..."  
"How... I missed out on a year.."  
"Yeah but guess what?"  
"What?"  
"They killed Zarkon while you were gone."  
"REALLY!"I said with joy.  
"Yes..."  
"Anything else?"  
"Want to hear some drama?!?"  
"Yes, Lotor."  
Honestly, I wasn't too sure because what if Lance is with someone else or my whole dream world was exposed or something else.  
"Okay so Shiro and Allura are together, Matt is super jealous but is great friends with Lance. Hunk and Shay I believe are now together, Pidge came out as Asexual, and Lance came out as Bi."  
"Nice."  
"Also Lance stopped flirting with female and matured a good amount, Allura went back to controlling the castle, Lance went back to Blue, and Shiro is still in the black. Everyone refused to get into bed, even I did because red was yours and you should come back to Voltron because everyone deeply misses you, we all think Lance missed you the most. Also, we all kept you in your minds and heart we all trained and did that stuff but felt so wrong because of you weren't around. Lance took the situation the worst and was so messed up for the first month but then took care of himself so when you came back you wouldn't see a huge train wreck. No one honestly changed though we're all still there for you we kept you the BOM headquarters because we wanted you to not be confused when you woke up."  
"Lotor promise me something."  
"Yes, Keith."  
"When I wake up we can have a moment to talk because I honestly still need time to get used to you."  
"Sure thing Keith."  
"Tell me when-"  
"I have a LOT to tell you so now and run me to castle of lions and we will talk in the memory room."  
"Okay"  
"Ok"  
"3...2...1...now"  
I opened my eyes and the group was carrying me. Lotor then grabbed me and ran. The other chased me and Lotor this was actually really funny and I laughed, Lotor joined in as we ran to his ship and flew to the castle with the lions right behind. As we were approaching he said this might take a couple of minutes. In my dream, my body was completely destroyed so I tried to walk, just as I remember my body felt numb.  
"What's wrong Keith?"  
"I-I can't move"  
"You were moving fine back at the BOM."  
"I know it was just my dream I was messed up pretty bad."  
"Dream?"  
"Yeah, when I was in the coma I was in a dream."  
"What about it's a LONG story."  
"Oh okay."  
"Yeah."  
They landed in the castle and Lotor helped Keith make his way through the castle to the memory room. Right before the got in the room they heard the paladins approaching fast. I had just enough time to look around to each of the 8 (everyone except the BOM member) people who were there when I woke up and smiled at them as the door closed.  
-Paladin's POV-  
They froze when they watched Keith smile at them as Lotor carried Keith into he room and locking the door behind them.  
"What the quick!" Lance said in an upset tone.  
"Uh what just happened,"Shiro spoke awkwardly.  
"Lotor just stole Lance's man," Pidge and Hunk said in unison.  
"There must be a reason."  
"I'm going to the control room with Allura while you guys figure this out,"Coran spoke as a matter of fact.  
Allura nodded and walked out.  
"Wait you guys stay here I'm gonna change," Lance said as he walked away.  
"Okay.." Pidge spoke.  
"Come back soon bro," Hunk said.  
"You don't wanna miss your man,"Shiro and Matt said while fist bumping.  
"HA HA very funny you guys I'll be back soon."  
With that, Lance walked out of the room.  
-Back to normal POV-  
Lotor sat Keith down in the room.   
"Why this room?"  
"Because it has been updated."  
"What no it hasn't"  
"Yes, it has."  
Keith stood up and then felt like he was slapped in the face when he realized that it was in the dream. He then felt a great energy and he managed to stand up with all of his strength and stood up and lifted his arms and a purple aura made him glow and a bright light shook the room and just like that the room was exactly like it was in his dream.  
"Keith...what is this?"Lotor asked.  
"This is my dream world..."  
"How?"  
"I-I don't know.."  
"Well, what were you gonna show me."  
"Watch..."  
Keith stood in the middle of the room and spoke stiffly," take me home, the screen flashed up to his shack.  
Keith felt sorrow fill his veins and gritted his teeth. Lotor stood there amazed because of how amazing this was, this was pure galra powers, the only one other than Keith who could do this in in the BOM on the other side of the galaxy.  
Lance was inside his room and pulled up an invention Pidge made for him so when they would hang ou they could snoop on the others, thank god the memory room was one of them. He was shocked to see Keith standing there looking down at the floor while Lotor looked at Keith.  
“Show me every place I've ever lived.”  
Lance and Lotor's heart sank when they saw at least 100 building fill the room. Each one had an x and Keith just started naming off places. Each of which he lived in.  
“Delete;  
orphanage  
Richards house  
Barbs apartment  
Lunas  
Martins  
Hartman  
Harpers  
Pennys  
Hamiltons  
Emmas  
Auths  
Hark  
McEwen  
Pettyjohn  
Luthers  
Takashi  
Hunters  
Andersons  
Keith ended up deleting about 50.  
Then Lance heard probably the saddest thing ever,”Take me to the Kogane's.”  
The earth zoomed out turned to Asia and went in, Lance didn't know Keith had an Asian Inheritance. He then noticed it zoomed into Korea, then to a house in the middle of a forest. It was a nice simple house, and everything was neat and in order. Lance watched and Keith used his arms to observe his house. With Lotor just following.  
Lance froze as he watched Keith approach a table with a note on it. Since it was programmed so he picked up the letter. He must have skipped it   
It read  
Dear Keith,  
If you are reading this the world has given you a chance to find out some things. If anything happens or you need to let some things out and talk then go outside to your favorite tree and talk where we are buried underneath.   
Keith my son I love you so very much by the time you read this you will know you are different. You are part alien or Galra. You have the power to be human or Galra. You most likely will take human form to fit in. I also want you to know that you are special you are the reason this world is here, you are the key to saving the world. You hold powers beyond humans could possibly contain. You were a special baby, and I can’t wait till you unlock your full potential. I need you to do something. Go into my room and pull out my suit, my cool alien suit. I know you might be thinking why I don’t have boobs well guess what you can shapeshift so you can turn into a girl to put on the suit and wait.  
Love,   
Galra mother  
Keith went into his mothers closet and looked around not finding it until he noticed a door in the back he walked through to find a bunch of different outfits and pulled out the suit and shockingly it turned into an actual outfit as he touched it and the letter actually became a letter.  
"Hmm, interesting," Lotor said.   
He put on he suit and then stood there and focused.  
The aura returned and he glowed. Female, boobs, vagina, female, his chest tingled and so did his dick, he soon felt he had no dick and had instead a vagina and breasts. He looked at his female body and noticed his whole body looked feminine. His hair was longer he had somewhat big boobs and thank god the suit was padded so there were no nipple prints. Lance was drooling because Keith was even hotter as a female. Lotor chuckled because he felt as if Lance was doing the exact thing.  
Keith saw a Galra women appear in front of him.  
“Oh my god, you look like your father.” the female said.  
“Mom?”  
“Yes Keith, it’s me.”  
Keith stood there looking at his mother trying to memorize her looks. He heard her chuckle.  
“It looks like you make a good female.”  
Keith covered his boobs with a blush on his face.  
“I’m not kidding but stop covering up.”  
Lance couldn’t even process this situation. Keith’s mother leads him to a tree and she said,”okay let’s try something...”  
Lance smiled as she grabbed his hand and placed it on a tree.  
“Now what would you do if this was a bomb”  
“Deactivate it.”  
“Correct. You hold the power to do that”  
“So why are you placing my hand the tree?”  
“Wait”  
Lance was in shock as he saw the somewhat baby tree grow to a huge full grown tree. Keith looked at it.  
“Now destroy the tree”  
Keith did as he was told and Lance watched at the leaves went dry crumpled up reality and the color drained off if the tree.  
“Now what?”  
“Bring it back”  
“But-“  
“Bring it back”  
Keith put his focus back on the tree and sharply inhaled and as he exhaled the life sprung into the tree just like that.  
“Woah.”  
“Yes, you can control life, death, creation, destruction, and almost anything.”  
“Almost?”  
“You can’t control love”  
“Why not survive”  
“Because the universe has already chosen that for you.”  
“What?!?”  
“LANCE, LANCE MCCLAIN!”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah OH who knows he might not like you but whatever he gotta because LOVE IS LOVE!”  
"What?"  
"Keith I know I wasn't in your dream realm but I exist in this one I will find your son. Wanna know something."  
"Yes..."  
"That dream realm you were in, was actually another reality."  
"WHAT!"  
"Yes, and you can control that."  
"So like I can control the reality's?"  
"Correct. Let's try something. Now go back to the last moment in the recent reality you were in. Quickly I would also like to say the recent reality you were in is actually one you created, but nevermind now goes back to the dream reality."  
"Okay.."  
Keith closed his eyes and the screen went to where Keith and Lance were passed out.  
"See."  
"Y-yeah."  
Oh, how much Keith wished he was back in that reality. Then a thought hit his mind.   
He started to run, he ran to Mark and Martha and they were sitting in the area where he leads them.  
He once again focused and he paused and when he opened his eyes we were back in his dream body. His body ached but he managed to stand up and he looked around and inhaled and just like that he was fewer in the room with Lotor and his memory mom.  
"Woah..."Lotor spoke.  
"Yeah..."  
"Show me your dream realm."  
"Okay"  
Lance was sitting in his room when he got a knock.   
"Go away I'm trying to sleep it's too late for this crap."  
"Okay,"It was Shiro, and he spoke as he walked away.  
"Thanks, I'll promise I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
Lance went back to watching Keith and Lotor.  
They were sitting in the normal control room now no more magic and Keith's mom was gone.  
"Ok, Lotor please don't freak out..."  
"Yes."  
"Haggar is your mother or should I say, Honerva."  
"WHAT!"  
Lance even gasped in his room.  
"And we are related."  
"Oh Cool."  
Keith stood up and changed the room to where Keith and Haggar talked and jumped as he saw the Keith from the dream reality talk to Haggar. Lance was about to crap his pants.  
(Skip some parts if you don't want to re-read any of the fanfic)  
Lance, Lotor, and Keith watched as the scene plays out. Dream realm Keith could hear the sadness in dream reality Haggar and then he asked if could speak to her alone. Keith Lotor and Lance watch the dream reality Paladins as they gave each other confused looks. Dream reality Lance made one because he didn't want to be the one to tell others about Keith's family issues and history. That was meant to be Keith's call and Lance took that very seriously.   
Lotor Keith and Lance were still somewhat shocked and Keith's reason was that it was weird to remember and see what has already happened.  
Dream reality Keith and Haggar went to a private room. Keith was first to start speaking.  
"Did you ever meet my mother?"  
"Yes she was a very strong Galra, she actually loved you little did you know."  
"She.. what?"The words got caught in Keith's throat and it practically started to burn.  
Lotor looked at Keith who was now looking at his feet and then it finally came to Lotor and Lance that this was the Keith they had right in front of them because this was Keith's memory and what he did.  
Dream reality Haggar nodded slowly and hugged Keith, that news struck Keith in the heart like a bullet. Haggar was the only other person than Allura that Keith could talk to about this specific topic. Lance noticed because Keith would really never talk about his parents only those few times when Keith had no one else to talk to and he needed to get it out or he would probably commit suicide. Haggar seemed to be the best person to talk to because she had Galra family that was evil. Little did Keith know that she was hiding the fact that his mom was still alive and part of the blade of Marmora on the other side of the galaxy.   
Keith sat down and covered his face but never cried remembering that he never has cried in this reality and would freak everyone out.  
In the dream reality after a while, they started to talk about everything, mostly what their family members were like and how Keith reassured her that with time they would get back up on their feet. Haggar smiled at that and thanked him.  
Lotor sat beside Keith and rubbed his back,"I'm sorry that the dream reality was jacked up."  
"Heh, it's fine."  
"So like what exactly was the relationships between the paladins in that reality."  
Keith swallowed hard,"Shiro and Allura got married and had a kid in which they named after her father. Hunk and Shay were dating, Pidge came out as a binary, Lance and I were a thing, and you and Zarkon died."  
"You killed me!"  
"No, you died in some nasty explosion by a system failure."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah, we were all upset because we knew you weren't evil it was only because your father and mother were evil."  
"How'd my evil father die?"  
"Well, do you want me to play the memory?"  
"Sure."  
Keith lifted his arms and showed Lotor the battle. At this point, Lance looked away because he was scared of what he could see but he listened.  
-Dream reality memory POV-  
Keith perpetrated the area and very quickly got in. He had a mission, to get Haggar in a room with him. He got into the main room and found it easy to access doors. He had Pidge's gadgety that dispensed the gas in his hand. Something hit him in the front of my mask breaking it, his communications were cut off. He had to break it and thank god she said it's very fragile because he needed to break it and he no longer could tell Pidge to let it dispense the gas. So he lifted it and shattered it on the ground. Haggar passed out when she finally got some of the gas in her lungs and fell on the floor completely out of it. Keith was quick and picked her up and then guards were coming in and the covered the exit. Time was dripping down the drain until he found a hatch. He ran to it and it took him a little too long to open it. Finally, I opened it and I heard the second's beep off from 10, black was slow to get there but by three he was there I threw Haggar in and jumped. I don't know what happened next because everything went black after that. Allura screamed,"Keith's communications have been disconnected and it shows that his armor has been damaged!"  
Lance's heart stopped at that.  
Pidge was next to scream,"my bomb was set off!" Only 20 seconds were left and then black started to move as faster as everyone has ever seen. They got a view of what was going on, they saw Haggar get thrown in and then BOOM. Then nothing.  
-Memory end-  
Lotor looked in horror as the memory ended. Lance stood there in horror from what he heard kinda wishing he saw what happened. Lotor hugged Keith because Lotor felt awful, and he knows more information. Lance, on the other hand, went to look at the room, Lotor was hugging a Keith who was shacking was he crying? Welp that's definitely new and now the noise he heard was even more disturbing.  
After a while, Keith decided to show Lotor good memories.  
Keith then went on for about 5 more hours of showing Lotor a bunch of memory (mostly when they were singing because he wanted to make Lotor laugh).  
"Lotor I'm gonna show you one more and I swear to god don't tell anyone about this one."  
Keith then pulled up the memory of Keith singing Satisfied.  
"Oh, my Keith... I'm sorry that you were stuck in that world."  
"Lotor..."  
"It's a dream world."  
"What about it."  
"That song is true..."


	36. Realitys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith hang out till Keith needs to go his coma reality. Also, this is prewritten so I honestly have no idea on what the chapters about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if i don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Lance was shocked. Super shocked. Keith remembered, how, and how come Lance forgot about it. He watched as Lotor and Keith hugged and Lotor said something that caused Keith to blush and push Lotor away, Lance didn't worry because they were brothers and Lotor was teasing (Don't worry Lotor was actually teasing he told Keith ', heh you really love your lover boy')  
Lance swapped camera's and Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and Matt were still sitting there. Matt and Shiro were just being weird friends, and Hunk and Pidge were on the computer. Lance ran out of his room and then walked as he as he turned to the corridor his friends were sitting at.  
"How was your nap sleeping beauty?"Pidge said with a smirk.  
"PIDGE!!!"  
"Join us,"Shiro said.  
"okay"  
Sat down next to Matt and joined in their conversation which was oddly about football, and what it would be like back on earth. Lance took a quick inhale.  
"Could we go back to Earth soon?"  
"I'm sure Allura would allow it, I mean Haggar we can beat?"  
"Yeah, that is true. SOOO what did I miss?"  
"Nothing they are probably just trying to catch up or something."  
Lance let out a sigh of relief. Shiro took that sigh as an upset one.  
"Lance doesn't worry, Lotor doesn't like Keith."  
Lance went along with it because he doesn't want them to know he was snooping without them.   
The door opened and Keith and Lotor were walking out and to Lance's surprise, Keith remembered to change back into his male human form. The group stood up and ran to Keith and tackled him. Of course, I was the first one to tackle Keith. We all just lay there and everyone was hugging Keith. They all started to laugh when Keith said,"Ow."  
Shiro told Keith to get some rest and honestly, that was the last thing Keith wanted to do. Lance knew this because he knew Keith didn't want to go back to fake dream realm. Lotor went into his ship and flew off to the BOM headquarters probably because he joined them after the whole situation played out. Keith instead went to the control room and Allura and Coran happily greeted him with a hug.   
“You’re back number 4!”  
“I’m glad you are okay after that dumb move you made.”  
“Yeah sorry.”  
Keith couldn’t really remember so he honestly didn't sound sorry at all but Allura didn't say anything about it. Coran couldn't notice or he wasn't paying attention.  
"Keith sleep in your old room please...we want you back in Voltron."  
"I know... and I..."  
Keith exhales with a smile,"I accept."  
"YAY!" Allura screamed with joy and hugged Keith and Keith just laughed.  
Coran came up and joined in,"glad to have you back on the team."  
"I missed being a part of this team."  
"We missed you too, Keith, now go get some rest well being having a talk tomorrow."  
"Okay, Allura."  
With that, Keith was leaving and on his way, he heard music coming from Lance's room and it was kinda shocking. Keith heard the lyrics  
"So what if it's us  
What if it's us  
And only us  
And what came before won't count anymore or matter  
Can we try that?"  
Lance was singing it. Keith paused and his head started to throb so he kept walking to his room and stumbled a little too loud because Lance soon was approaching.  
"Hey, man needs some help?"  
"No, no I'm good."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah.'  
"Then walk."  
"Um okay."  
Keith took a half a step forward and his head pounded like a rock and cue Keith stumbling.  
"Dude you just got out of a coma I didn't expect you to be fine. Let me help you."  
"Fine."  
Lance helped Keith up and put Keith's arm around his shoulder and let Keith ut some of his body weight on Lance.  
"So what were you singing back there."  
"Oh, just a song."  
"Which one?"  
"I think from you said about a couple hours ago it was your parent's wedding song."  
"Wait... how'd"  
"..."  
"YOU SNOOPED!"  
"Maybe..."  
"Oh My God Lance you haven't changed at all."  
Lance laughed glad that Keith was so out of it he didn't even realize what it meant.  
"Ok we're here," Lance said almost in an upset tone.  
"Cool."  
Lance opened the door and Keith was Kinda shocked with how his room looked it was almost empty, so different from his dream realm.  
Keith started to glow and Lance was spooked when he saw it in real life. Then the room changed. It was the one Lance and Keith lived in in the dream realm.  
"Dude- what in the world!"  
Keith's head stopped pounding.  
"Oh...no."  
"Hmm?"  
Keith was so confused and spoke quietly," Lance how old are you right now?"  
"17?"  
"Ohhhh."  
Keith looked around and everything snapped into place.  
"Ok so um I have some powers and I can control realities."  
"Oh, so this is your room in another reality?"  
"Uh- yeah-yeah sure!"  
"Hmm, that's weird it looks as if 2 people live in here."  
"Uhh, two people did live in here."  
"Who?!?"  
"You and me,"Keith said while looking down.  
"Oh... oh!"  
"Yeah, I think I can turn it back."  
"Nah don't this looks way cozier than the other one."  
"I guess."  
"So I'm gonna go now."  
"Wait, Lance"  
"Yes, Keith."  
"I don't want to sleep."  
"So?"  
"Can you stay so I don't"  
"Sure thing, but don't be surprised if I fall asleep."  
"Wouldn't be surprised."  
Lance sat down,"Well since you want me here what do we do?"  
"I honestly don't know because I didn't even think I'd be here."  
"So you remember what happened?"  
"No, but Lotor told me what happened."  
"Yeah, please never do it again, please..."  
"Lance..."  
"I can't imagine my life without you."  
"Lance, I would do it a thousand times if it meant that you lived."  
"Yeah but I mean I so scared that you weren't gonna wake up."  
"Me neither...I didn't even know I was the coma."  
"Wait, what do you mean."  
"When I was almost killed by the blast I created another reality where I had the same past but Lotor and Zarkon were killed and Haggar was turned..."  
"Keith?"  
"I have an idea get Pidge while I turn my room back to normal."  
"Okay."  
Lance stood up and headed to Pidge's room which was next door. Lance knocked and walked in. Pidge was on her computer and looked at Lance,"Yes?"  
"Keith wants you."  
"Okay."  
Pidge got up and scratched her nose while she picked up her laptop across the room and walked with Lance over to Keith's room.  
Lance was amazed that the room was back to normal and how Keith was sitting down urgently drawing and writing down stuff.  
"Keith, you needed me?"  
"Yes! Ok, Pidge sits down I got a plan."  
"Yes?"  
"So you know how Haggar is the only one really left to destroy."  
"Yes."  
"Well, what if we don't have to kill her?"  
"What?"  
"Watch."  
Keith stands in the middle of the room and closes his eyes and focuses and raises his arms as a bright aura shines around him and Pidge is looking in awe. She had every reason to because it was incredibly beautiful. A memory showed up, it was of Haggar in her room looking at her self her Altean self and that's when Lance and Pidge gasped. Keith stopped the memory.  
"Okay number one, HOW'D you do that? And number 2, Haggar is Altean."  
"Number 1 that's a long story. Number 2 yes that is correct."  
Pidge just looks amazed then her face goes blank.   
"So what exactly is your plan, Keith?"  
"From the other reality, you created a bomb that can reverse the overdose of quintessence."  
"Oh, so what did I use."  
"Well, I know is what it looked like and what the resources were and where they are."  
"Okay tell me."  
Keith handed Pidge a list and she smiled.  
"Woah this is crazy this is actually accurate!"  
"I know..."  
"How do you know?"  
"Let's just say, I lived through it."  
"O..kay."  
"I already know that the journey will be a long one because Allura and Coran will go to the Balmera and Shiro can go and get the stuff on the Balmera. Me and Lance to icesard.  
you and Hunk to Keapagon."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Well tell the others tomorrow."  
"Sounds like a plan, thanks, Pidge."  
"No problem, nice to have you back, Keith."  
"Glad to be back."  
Pidge smiled and left the room. Lance turned to Keith.  
"Lived through it?"  
"Yeah, so you know how I created another reality?"  
"Yeah."  
"I lived in that world for a year."  
"So what was it like?"  
"Incredible."  
"My mind is still trying to process the fact I'm no longer in that reality."  
"What was everyone like?"  
"Well first off I believe we were the same age and we were 20-21."  
"Woah so like 3 years older?!?"  
"Yeah, Shiro and Allura got married and had a kid and named it after Alfor and then Hunk and Shay were dating, Pidge was single and a binary. We were a thing, and I met your mother and father, and it was all messed up."  
"...really," Lance spoke while feeling bad for Keith because Keith doesn't know Lance likes him.   
"So Keith..."  
"Yes?"  
"So what are my parent's names?"  
"Mark and Martha."  
Lance was shocked because that was his parent's names.  
"What else."  
"You were married to my sister and after our disappearance, she got together with my ex. It was some crazy plan to get us back together, but they thought it failed."  
Lance went wide-eyed at Keith, Keith knew everything."  
Then you broke my heart sometime during the year and my sister sang you a song."  
"What song?"  
"Fine..."  
Keith wasn't sure whether Lance wanted him to sing it or play the memory so he decided to ask.  
"Wait you want me to sing or play the memory?"  
"Sing it please."  
"Okay."  
"I'm gonna have to use some memory though."  
"Okay that works for me"  
"Lance  
Congratulations  
You have invented a new kind of stupid  
A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid  
An 'open all the cages at the zoo' kind of stupid  
'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid  
Let's review  
You took a lie a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by cheating on Keith of which no one has accused you  
I begged you to take a break, you refused to  
So scared of what your enemies might do to you  
But you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to  
You know why Shiro can do what he wants?  
He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response!  
So yeah, congratulations!  
You've redefined your legacy  
Congratulations"  
A quick memory of dream reality Lance popped up and sang a quick line,"It was an act of my sacrifice!"  
Then it was over just like that, and the Lance disappeared. So Keith continued with singing.  
"Sacrifice? I languished in a loveless marriage with Chase  
I lived only to hear of your return  
I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'  
That doesn't wipe the tears Keith shed away  
But Keith's back in the city and he's here to say  
You know what you did to Keith  
so don't come back for me  
I know Keith like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
And a couple seconds ago, he said to me 'you loved me'  
So I'll stand by  
Do you know why?  
I love my brother more than anything in this life  
I will choose his happiness over mine every time  
Keith  
Is the best thing in our life  
So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best guy  
Congratulations  
For the rest of your life  
Every sacrifice you make is for my brother  
Give him the best life  
Congratulations"  
Lance was shocked at multiple things 'Keith can sing' 'Keith is good at singing' 'Liza can sing' 'Keith cried' 'I went to Liza's' 'I and Keith were together' 'Chase is with Lisa' 'Chase and Keith dated' 'Lisa stole me from Keith' 'Keith and Chase were together' 'WAT'  
"Woah that was powerful."  
"I know right the whole year I lived in there it was crazy."  
"That's amazing!"  
"I know right?"  
"So what other powers do you have?"  
"I can control anything except love, and I can shapeshift."  
"Woah!"  
"Yeah, I can even turn Altean!"  
"Can I see?"  
"Sure!"  
Keith stood and twirled his finger around his head and his hair turned white, he grew freckles, his ears became pointed, he got beautiful red markings on his face, and he got a cute red outline under his eyes."  
"Now do me!!!"  
"Okay fine!"  
Keith told Lance to stand up and as Lance did so Keith stood front of Lance and placed each of his hands on both sides of Lance's face.  
Lance blushed,"Keith what are you doing?!!"  
"SHH!"  
Lance grumbled but obeyed,"Lance felt his face and ears tingle. Keith finally opened his eyes and smiled when Lance looked in the mirror. Lance had the same marks as Allura and Coran but they were sky blue which was not surprising, and his ears were pointed and he had freckles and white hair. Lance loved his look and Keith did also.  
"I'm an Altean! Wow, Keith, this-this is incredible!"  
“Heh yeah, you are!”  
Lance jumped around amazed.  
“Wait you seem to be like a god!”  
“I guess so.”  
Keith turned the room back to the one in the dream reality and sat in the bed. Lance quickly joined.  
“So like what’s your worst moment in your dream reality?”  
“The worse Moment-“  
“Keith?”  
“Oh um I guess it would be when I tried to jump off the bay bridge.”  
“WHAT?!?”  
“Yeah I was so out of it then you ran up and pushed me to the ground screaming,” WHAT THE FUCK!Or something like that.”  
“I mean I don’t blame myself.”  
“Just please don’t ever do that again I don’t know what I’d do.”  
“I know and I promise I won’t but if it means that you get to live longer and be happy then, of course, I’d risk it all for you”  
Keith then crosses his legs and starts to float up in the air and just relaxes.  
“I wish I could fly.”  
“Your wish is my command”  
Keith flew over to Lance and bopped him on the nose and Lance started to float.  
Lance went upside down.  
“Need help over there?”  
“No, I’m just new to the whole flying thing,” Lance said while laughing.  
Keith soon joined in. Keith then felt a rush of sadness hit him in the face and it caused Lance to stop flying and Lance bounced on the bed and laughed,”Dude that’s so awesome!”  
Keith lowers to the bed and takes a deep breath.   
‘No Keith please don’t cry not in front of Lance’   
A tear falls  
‘Shit’  
“Keith?”  
“No I’m fine I just don’t know.”  
Lance reaches his hand out and wipes the tears falling from his face.  
“Your crying. You can’t be fine.”  
Keith had plenty of tears falling down his face and Lance couldn’t wipe them all so he just grabbed Keith and hugged him.  
“I know you not fine because you are doing the same thing I do.”  
Keith gave in he sobbed and couldn’t help but hug back tightly.  
“I’m so confused -sniff- I can’t believe a year worth was wasted by a dumb dream reality.”  
“Hey don’t say that-“  
“NO, it wasn’t worth it all the pain, cause now I’m back in the reality where none of that actually happened.”  
“I’m sorry Keith...”  
Keith just continued to sob. Lance rubbed Keith’s back and pulled Keith away from him and smiled at Keith. The Keith who has completely changed.  
“You are so different. I don’t mind that.” Lance spoke with a grin.   
“Missed me much?”  
“Of course mullet!”  
"So how much did I miss out on while I was gone?"  
"Well because of your condition no one was handling it well and we decided that we would fight Zarkon and Haggar one more time. Sadly Haggar disappeared in the middle. In the battle against Zarkon you were still in the healing pod so at one point the castle was attacked and we think it did something to you when you were in there, Zarkon died though we think it was magic because when we all had a party later on the victory no one said they did such a thing."  
"Wow, that's really weird."  
"Yeah a bomb went off in the main room and Haggar disappeared. The bomb went off and destroyed the whole building before Zarkon could get out-"  
Keith interrupted him "이것이 가능한 방법은 무엇일까요?"  
"qué?"Lance asked.  
"이것이 불가능할 수는 없으며 꿈의 현실과 현실에 어떤 영향도 미치지 못했습니다, "continued in Korean.  
"Uh Keith, ¿qué estás diciendo y en qué idioma?"Lanc kept questioning.  
"아니, 이건 정말 나쁘다."Keith continued while starting to hyperventilate.  
"Keith, KEITH!"  
"Lance, fui yo," Keith said which took Lance back.  
'Keith can speak Spanish' 'Keith no way did such a thing' 'How did he do it' Lance's thoughts were cut off by Keith who spoke normally again.  
"Lance follow me."  
Lance just nodded while following a running Altean Keith, and a beautiful Altean he is.  
Keith took Lance into the memory room and locked the door.  
"Keith what are you doing?!?"  
Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I'm going to go into the dream reality and in 6 or fewer hours and no more. You are gonna slap my face in this reality and I believe I'll feel it in this reality so that will kinda be my alarm to come back."  
"Okay, be careful."  
"I'll try."  
"Hehe see yah in 6 or fewer hours Keith"  
"See ya, Lance."  
And with that Keith turned on the memory for Lance to see and transferred from the normal reality to the dream reality.


	37. Dream Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes back to the 'dream reality' and Lance patrols what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if i don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

-Dream Reality-  
Keith was standing in the middle of the forest, Keith sighed and knew that he was back when he didn't hear his sigh he frowned because he no longer had his hearing aid. He headed where he and Lance were together and kept in mind Lance is watching. Keith forgot how sore he was and it was almost overwhelming. Keith then turned around and ran to Lance and while doing so Keith grabbed his ring and put it in his side pockets. He saw Lance and knew red was no longer coming.  
He picked Lance bride style and whispered praying he was actually whispering and if he was it was quiet enough so that the normal reality Lance wouldn't hear,"I'm sorry but this reality will no longer be active when I'm done Lance, sorry I failed."  
Keith ran with Lance in arms the pain was unbearable and Keith's body was still destroyed.  
-Normal Reality-  
Lance watched the screen as Keith's body in the dream reality started to move. Lance was shocked to see that Keith's body was badly injured and he was soaked and just looked borderline dead. Then watched as Keith ran in the opposite direction. Keith was no longer Altean and definitely looked older. Lance almost stopped breathing as he saw Keith approach Dream Lance, he was exactly like normal Lance but older and his nose seemed broken. Lance watched as Keith picked up the Dream Lance and started running in the direction he just came from and while Keith was running Lance could hear Keith whisper to the Lance in his arms,"I'm sorry but this reality will no longer be active when I'm done Lance, sorry I failed."  
Keith stopped when he reached where he came from and closed his eyes and I guess he continued time. He then could only walk and barely could do so now that time is real to him and he had a mission.  
He screamed,"Martha! Mark! I and Lance had an accident and I need your help!"  
Lance could hear his Dream father shout back," Okay we'll meet you back at your house!"  
"Okay! See you soon!"  
Keith then moved with the maximum speed he could to his house and it was odd to Lance because he watched as if Keith found it normal was he laid Dream Lance on his bed and Keith stood by the door waiting for Martha and Mark to show up.  
-Dream reality Keith's POV-  
I then remembered the ring and I remembered Lance still had his ring and because I now knew that this wasn't a real world I felt awful whenever I would have to wear the ring.  
I run in the room and Lance is laying there wanna take and he was coughing with all and I still had to be nice and act lovey because I can't bring myself to say anything to him.  
"LANCE, CALM DOWN YOU NEED TO REST!!!"Keith forgot his hearing aid wasn't in.  
"KEITH, YOU LOST YOUR HEARING AID PLEASE SPEAK QUIETLY!!!"  
"OH- oh uh sorry... but really relax."  
"Babe, so should you, your body is destroyed you still need to relax after all you just got out of the battle two days ago."  
"Yeah... about that..."  
"What's up? Is something wrong?!?" Lance grabbed Keith's hand.  
Keith patted Lance's hand,"Don't worry about anything trust me."  
"Okay-"  
"I'm gonna have to quickly go to the castle though."  
"Oh okay come back soon please, I don't want to lose you."  
"Wow, you're cheesy."  
"Shouldn't a future husband supposed to?"  
"Haha, you got me there."  
"Come back safe Keith."  
"I will Lance."  
"I love you."  
"...I love you too."  
Then Keith quickly turned and walked out of the room. Wondering what normal Lance was thinking.  
-Lance's POV-  
I watched as Keith headed back into the house and to my surprise my dream self-was awake and out of nowhere Keith screamed,"LANCE, CALM DOWN YOU NEED TO RELAX!!!" Then dream Lance screamed back,"KEITH, YOU LOST YOUR HEARING AID PLEASE QUIETLY!!!" no the less is scared the shit out of me and I was confused Keith had a hearing aid? I couldn't help but notice the Keith absent-mindedly pushed up dream Lance's pants and looked and his leg...wait?!? Is that a fake leg? I shook the thought off as Keith/Dream Lance continued to talk/scream. Then I heard Babe leave dream Lance's mouth then husband then the I love you and I love you too. It was overwhelming and I wanted to get Keith out of the reality. I decided if Keith hit the 6-hour mark if he was doing something important I would let Keith finish.  
-Keith's POV-  
I was leaving the back because Mark and Martha were going to come in the front and that's exactly what they did.  
"Keith, Lance where are you?"  
"Hello, Martha I'll be back in an hour or two, make sure Lance I okay he's tired and be careful around his chest I did CPR, don't worry he's fine just make sure to get him some food and feel free to use anything in the cabinet!"  
"Okay, Keith comes back soon we want you to set up your gift!"  
"Thanks again Mark, and Martha please take care of Lance for me."  
I turned around knowing that Martha and Mark got to my room and are highly concerned so they wouldn't notice if I quickly got the bookbag with 100 letters Lance wrote me a while back, it would be perfect blackmail. I turned back to the living room and just as I thought there the bookbag was sitting right where I left it I also looked at myself I still had the outfit my mother gave me on it. I walked out back closing the door behind me and I couldn't help but cry a little bit because my whole world has just fallen apart. I walked to my parent's graves and I sank down completely forgetting Lance was the one watching me and that I ever really left. I sat on my parent's graves and I cried I screamed at them,"WHY DID I CREATE THIS GODDAMN PLACE!"  
I continued to punch the grave until I felt a hand touch my face touch me I slapped it and instantly regretted it when I looked at who it was.  
"Mom-"  
"Kie."  
I stood up and struggled to move faster than any human could possible and backed up.  
"No, I can't I-"  
"Keith I know you're leaving this world behind and that's why if you never get the chance to hug the real me I'd want you to have at least hugged another me."  
I needed to so I did and I wouldn't trade that hug for anything.  
"Mom! I so sorry I should have saved you I should have-"  
"Kie looks at me you didn't have to do anything you wouldn't and couldn't survive or be here if anything happened to you. Your life had to be protected at all costs so that is why you Galra mother went back to the BOM so you wouldn't be found."  
"What. That's not true."  
"Yes, it is Kie I love you so very much and I know you will visit me in the normal reality, and trust me your past in the world here is not the one in your normal reality."  
"What...what do you mean?"  
My mother kneeled in front of me and I sat down and she placed a hand on my shoulder and a single tear fell down his face,"I believe you are ready to know."  
My mother stood up and she started to show people singing and it was as if she wasn't only showing me but to inform someone else...  
"Lance..."  
-Lance's POV-  
Okay so I mean me and Keith are engaged in that reality that is cool I guess. We'll Keith seemed to be holding something back. I Focused on what Keith was doing when he was talking to Mark and Martha, he waited for them to go to the Lance on the bed then went into what I'm guessing is he living room and grabbed a bookbag and while doing so grabbed an envelope that was sitting right next to it and walked outside. Right, when he closed the door Keith started crying then he walked to two graves and I watched as he sank down Keith sat on the graves and cried. He screamed at nothing and tears just slid one after another and it was almost too cruel for Lance to watch. Keith the yelled at them,"WHY DID I CREATE THIS GODDAMN PLACE!"  
Keith continued to punch the ground till his hands bled from hitting the rocky ground so hard. A woman out of nowhere appeared she was probably from Keith's memory. She reached out her hand and touched Keith's face. Keith almost out of habit slapped her hand and turned his face up to look at who it was. It looked almost instantly regretful when I heard what he said.  
"Mom-"  
"Kie."  
I was genuinely confused Kie where did that name come I was? Keith stood up and struggled to move faster than any human could possible and backed away from what I believe is his mom.  
Keith seemed to stumble while speaking "No, I can't I-"  
His mom walked up to him while speaking,"Keith I know you're leaving this world behind and that's why if you never get the chance to hug the real me I'd want you to have at least hugged another me."  
Keith then ran to his mother and smiled while tear after tear flew from the crook of his eyes.  
Keith looked at his mom and his face slowly turned into anger,"Mom! I so sorry I should have saved you I should have-"  
Okay so now I'm even more confused so he's not mad at his mother but rather at himself?  
"Kie looks at me you didn't have to do anything you wouldn't and couldn't survive or be here if anything happened to you. Your life had to be protected at all costs so that is why you Galra mother went back to the BOM so you wouldn't be found," she reassured Keith which made me smile.  
"What. That's not true," Keith refused to believe.  
Oh My God Keith need's to get out of his denial phase.  
"Yes, it is Kie I love you so very much and I know you will visit me in the normal reality, and trust me your past in the world here is not the one in your normal reality."  
"...Yeah that is going to take some time to get used to."  
Lance didn't know what emotion to feel.  
Lance looked to see Keith's reaction. Keith snapped out of it.  
"Go away I need to get away...I need... to-" Keith seemed to be getting a little out of it and good thing black came and picked him up. Keith sat there in his seat and took a deep breath he then grabbed the envelope and started to open it. Lance knew those envelopes from anywhere. They were his that he made for Keith back when they were both in the garrison.  
"No No No No!"  
Lance pushed Keith's body and he saw the Keith in the dream reality lurch forward. After a moment of silence, Keith erupted into laughter which scared Lance half to death.  
"Idiot."  
The lion came to a stop. Keith got out quickly and marched up to the door. To Keith's luck, Chase answered it.  
"You, Me, talk, now."  
"Oh okay."  
Keith led Chase around back and Keith looked him in the face,"I hope that you burn."  
Keith smacked Chase so hard that Lisa came outside to ask what the noise was.  
"Hello, Lisa."  
"Hello, brother seems you came back so how did things with you and Lance turn out-"  
Keith punched Lisa in the face and spoke sourly,"Your sacrifice no longer means shit to me, you man whore."  
Keith then got in his lion and flew off. Lance couldn't help but be astonished. And he found it extremely hot. Wait, hot, no what on earth was Lance thinking. Then Lance watched as Keith got off of his lion again and enter the ship and when Allura and Coran saw Keith worry spread through their face,"Guys don't worry I'm fine, where's Haggar?"  
Allura pointed to the hall," she in the room next to you and Lance's."  
"Thanks."  
Keith knocked on her door and didn't wait to enter. Haggar was looking in the mirror and then jumped a little bit when seeing Keith.  
"Hello, Keith I thought you were with Lance and congrats on the wed-"  
"Stop I'm not getting married to Lance and I never will."  
"What are you say-"  
"Haggar I know you are not from this reality."  
"How did you know?"  
"I woke up..."  
"Oh, Keith I'm sorry."  
"How can I reverse this?"  
"What?"  
"How do I get rid of this reality and make myself forget?"  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
Keith then walked up to Haggar and whispered hoping Lance wouldn't hear but Lance was smart and did what any other human would do. Turn up the volume.  
"So I don't have to deal with the pain."  
Haggar slowly nodded her head, Lance and Keith could both tell she didn't want to but was gonna do it anyways.  
"Okay, but bring me into the normal reality so I can do the procedure."  
"Okay.."  
Keith grabbed Haggar's hand and a purple aura floats around them and to their surprise, Haggar does travel with Keith.  
When Lance opened his eyes there Honerva stood with her hand and Keith's together and Keith seemed to let out a sigh of relief when he could stand without his body killing him. Lance backed away because I mean this was Haggar the evil witch. Keith on the other hand still looked extremely tired and the way he stood showed it all that he really only wanted to sleep.  
"Lance this is Honerva."  
"Honerva this is Lance."  
Honerva and Lance had an awkward handshake.  
"Honerva and Lance follow me I bet Allura will be amazed to see this and Honerva do be shocked if Allura kinda doesn't like you at first he did that with me."  
"Okay."  
Keith went to the control room and wasn't surprised when Allura stood there.  
"Hello, Allura."  
"Hello, Keith I thought you were sleeping?"  
"No, but I do have a surprise for you."  
"What is that-"Allura turned around and almost stopped breathing along with moving when her eye's landed on Honerva.  
"Honerva?"  
"Yes, Allura it's me."  
Allura ran up to Honerva and hugged her tightly.  
"Wait how is this possible, you went missing, and how are you back to normal?"  
"Don't look at me look at Keith."  
Allura turned to face Keith,"Okay Keith how'd you do it."  
"Allura doesn't freak out but it's a long story."


	38. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith explains the whole situation and we'll go off from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone it has been forever since I wrote this  
> Reason for this is because he website I typed it on deleted all my stories and I lost all of this story, and I never go back to it till now.
> 
> I just want to conclude it so sorry if it isn't good.
> 
> Also go follow me on my other social media
> 
> Tumblr   
> lance-space-mommy
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3 <3 <3

The entire group sat down and Keith made sure to go over every single thing of the events leading up to this moment. He went over his powers, the dream reality, and just all the stuff in between.

They all sat watching Keith and Allura tightly hugged him and laughed.

"It's good to know me and Coran aren't the only Altean anymore!"

Keith and Honerva nodded and she tapped his arm a door he nodded quickly leaving with her. The team went onto the cameras to see what they are going to do.

"Keith I think you are making a mistake. You need to keep that in your memory that reality change you for the better."

Keith nodded," I see," he let tears well up and Honerva tightly embrace him," It will be okay Lance trust me the pain of it will go away."

Keith sniffed and ended up breaking down all over again," I wanted to live in that reality not this one..."

Honerva nodded and hugged him slightly swaying him and he felt a power deep in his soul, he pulled back and took deep breaths.

Keith saw the shadows of people from the dream reality they all hummed a soft song and he watched them carefully.

Lance.

Keith started running Honerva followed asking what was wrong. He reached the observatory and saw the shadow of Lance he raced to it trying to reach out and touch it but it was gone and turned to Honerva.

"I don't think I can let go of that reality, I agree with you that I should keep it."

Honerva smiled joyed," That is grand!"

Keith nodded," But can I have a while to myself?"

Honerva nodded," Of course Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of Very Sexual Klance, it has been an amazing run answer I will be posting my other stories a lot more hope you enjoy! I'll go through the chapters and edit the, cause whew the grammar is yikes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> Bye <3 <3 <3


	39. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith explains the whole situation and we'll go off from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone it has been forever since I wrote this  
> Reason for this is because he website I typed it on deleted all my stories and I lost all of this story, and I never go back to it till now.
> 
> I just want to conclude it so sorry if it isn't good.
> 
> Also go follow me on my other social media
> 
> Tumblr  
> lance-space-mommy
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3 <3 <3

The entire group sat down and Keith made sure to go over every single thing of the events leading up to this moment. He went over his powers, the dream reality, and just all the stuff in between.

They all sat watching Keith and Allura tightly hugged him and laughed.

"It's good to know me and Coran aren't the only Altean anymore!"

Keith and Honerva nodded and she tapped his arm a door he nodded quickly leaving with her. The team went onto the cameras to see what they are going to do.

"Keith I think you are making a mistake. You need to keep that in your memory that reality change you for the better."

Keith nodded," I see," he let tears well up and Honerva tightly embrace him," It will be okay Lance trust me the pain of it will go away."

Keith sniffed and ended up breaking down all over again," I wanted to live in that reality not this one..."

Honerva nodded and hugged him slightly swaying him and he felt a power deep in his soul, he pulled back and took deep breaths.

Keith saw the shadows of people from the dream reality they all hummed a soft song and he watched them carefully.

Lance.

Keith started running Honerva followed asking what was wrong. He reached the observatory and saw the shadow of Lance he raced to it trying to reach out and touch it but it was gone and turned to Honerva.

"I don't think I can let go of that reality, I agree with you that I should keep it."

Honerva smiled joyed," That is grand!"

Keith nodded," But can I have a while to myself?"

Honerva nodded," Of course Keith."

She walked out quickly and the door slid shut Keith let his mind run wild thought after though going in and out like the tides. There was a knock in the doorway and Keith turned around and upon seeing Lance let all of his thoughts disappear.

"Hey man, I just wanted to check up on you."

Keith gave him the cold shoulder," Thanks, but I'm fine, for your information."

Lance showed hurt on his face even though he tried to hide it and Keith sighed," Sorry."

Lance grabbed Keith and kissed him, Keith made a noise out of shock and felt his eyes grow heavy and quickly kissed Lance back. Lance immediately noticed Keith kissing back and pulled him closer Keith kissed him deeper not ready to back down. Lance finally pulled back for air and looked at Keith for a bit.

"I've been waiting to do that for years."

Keith raised a brow amused," Oh?"

Lance blushed," Stop it!"

Keith bursted out laughing and Lance couldn't help but laugh as well.

Lance calmed down and had a love sick smile," But really I was waiting for you to come back to Voltron but then next thing I know I hear you are in a coma."

Keith smiled warmly at Lance," Well I'm here now."

Lance looked at Keith and softly kissed him and with every kiss they shared it go at more intense and Lance pinned Keith to a wall slipping his hands up Keith's shirt Keith slightly shivered at the sensation and Lance slowly made long slow kisses down his neck reaching his collar bone and nibbled at it, Keith slightly tugged on Lance's hair. He forgot how touch sensitive he hated himself for it. Lance smirked and went back up to Keith's lips and pulled back. Keith smiled at Lance tired and he could tell Lance was as well.

Lance smiled," So I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?"

Keith smiled and nodded," Yeah."

The two walked out and headed to their room an both having a mental crisis for how gay they are for one another.

The next day comes around the pay go to breakfast and they sat next to each other like usual and held a normal conversation like usual but as soon as that ended they all went to training and Keith was shocked with how much everyone has improved but smirked as he himself had been training really hard for the past while. He pulled out his sword and easily took out the guards and they all paused with a shocked look but then remembered he was in another reality while he was in a coma and continued on.

When they finished training they had lunch then more training and then went to the lounge to chat and just be the retarded and kiddish people they are. 

Keith and Lance were the firsts on to leave and Keith pulled Lance into his room and went wild.

Yes they fuck.

Lance and Keith cuddle and give each other soft kisses for aftercare.

Keith looked at Lance," I guess it doesn't matter what reality I'm in we'll always end up together."

Lance softly kissed Keith," You are beginning to sounds like Slav."

Keith got quiet and snuggled into Lance's warmth and felt his heartbeat right there so close and he smiled.

This was real this was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of Very Sexual Klance, it has been an amazing run answer I will be posting my other stories a lot more hope you enjoy! I'll go through the chapters and edit the, cause whew the grammar is yikes.
> 
> And sorry for the shitty ending I rushed
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Bye <3 <3 <3


End file.
